The White Devil
by Riley Killer
Summary: Rainy's life is the story of every other girl, except the fact she's got the blood of a devil running through her veins. A friend who is kidnapped by a vampire, and now, the eye of a fire demon. H X OC
1. Meet Rainy

Me: Chapter 1.

I own my OC. But not the YYH gang.

Chapter 1: Awakening to ones true self

Rainy's POV:

I stared down the junk yard dog as I backed away, I knew I shouldn't of tried to take this way to get to school! Oh yeah, name's Rainy Cottontime. I'm 1/3 White, 1/3 Japanese, and 1/3 Mexican. But it hardly ever shows WHEN YOU ALBINO! My hair which is sheet white goes right past my ear, and my red eyes are at the moment wide with panic. I'm wearing a Sarayashiki girls uniform and climbing a junk yard pile. I got to the top and jumped to the next landing and than jumped the fence. I landed as the junk yard dog reached the fence.

"Nyan nya!" I stated pulling my eye lid down and sticking out my tongue, "Stupid mutt." The dog began digging, "SHIT!" I turned and began running again. The dog was out and after me once again. I picked up the pace going at full sprint. I passed a group of boys, "THIS HAPPENS EVERY MORNING!" I cried, the small voice in my head stated, _Than maybe you should stop going through the junk ya- _Than the voice I refer to as Inner Rainy shouted, **_HELL YEAH GIRL! EXERCISE IS GOOD! _**The little voice never wins. I shot through the gates and climbed into a tree. The dog was taken back to the junk yard and my one and only friend Nina walked up to the tree. I dropped outta the tree ignoring the stings from the scratches I got from tripping and climbing. I looked at her happily.

"Hello Nina." I stated walking with her, getting odd looks from people.

"Geeze Rain. Every day, you get chased by the dog, why do you always go through the junkyard?" She asked.

"..." I blinked, "Cause exercise is good for you."

"YOU RUN FROM THE DOG EVERY DAY! AREN'T YOU OVER DOING IT?" She shouted as we got to the nurses office.

"Nope." I stated. I sat on a chair and the nurse cleaned my cuts and scrapes than bandaged them. I got up and I walked with Nina to our class room. We sat in the back. "Whoa, talk about odd."

"What?"

"Urameshi showed up for class today, so did Kuwabara." I stated pointing them out.

"Who's the newbie?" Nina asked looking at the short kid five desks away from us, crimson eyes, anti gravity hair, and was with a school uniform.

"Now that's a shame." I stated crossing my arms.

"What?" She asked.

"The uniform doesn't suit him at all." I muttered. A substitute walked in, little woman with a stick, I was asleep with in moments.

End of class:

"Rain, wake up." Nina's voice snapped sharply. I snapped up and grabbed my bag, following her out into the hall and to our next class, "Looks like your on auto pilot today." She murmured as I sat at my desk.

"Mr. Jaganshi, please take your seat next to Cottontime." Mr. Krioko stated. I raised my hand so he knew where to sit. I pointed to the desk next to me. He took it and I just looked at him for a moment.

"What are you looking at onna?" He growled glaring.

"You're ugly face." I stated looking ahead at the teacher. I fell asleep shortly after.

After school:

"Oh c'mon Rain….you run from the dog every day. I swear, you're gonna be great friends with him." Nina muttered as I climbed the fence of the junkyard. I landed on the others side, "I'll see ya on the other side." She muttered walking down the fence. It was a longer way, but guaranteed the safety of the person. I heard a soft whimper and noticed a pup crawling towards me. I rose an eyebrow and noticed it was wounded. It's paw mainly, was broken, it was starved, and it's eyes were just opened. I approached it and frowned, it crawled and curled up by my foot, "……" It was a mix for sure. I saw my main enemy approaching, growling. I picked up the pup, wrapped it in my jacket and took off running. The pup stared up at me as I took off. I heard the dog howl and my eyes widened. I was surrounded. "Shiiittt.." I took a step back and froze at a bark.

"RAIN!" Shouted Nina. I frowned. **_We're fucked! We're so fucked! DEAD! DEAD! D-E-A-D!"_**

_Told you we shouldn't tempt fate. _

**_THINK! ARG! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! THINK! _**I was cornered now. The pup was whimpering as I was cornered.

"RAIN GET OUTTA THERE!" Nina shouted. A boy ran up.

"What's wrong?" I heard him ask. I glared at one of the dogs who glared back and snarled. The pup's whimpering got louder in my ears. I glared angrily, the dogs growled once again.

"Arg…..YOU STUPID MUTTS!" I shouted, something in me snapped. The dogs were knocked unconcious and I climbed over the fence landing holding the pup.

"R-Rain?" Nina asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Never been better." I muttered, "Nina, I need to see your mother, immediately."

On to Nina's house:

"Hm….besides the fact the pups leg is broken it seems perfectly healthy, a bit under fed. But healthy." Miss Korni stated. Nina's mother is a vet, she's taken care of many strays and kept them, "I'll fix him up and keep him."

"No." I stated, she looked at me, "With all due respect, I want this one miss, can you just fix him up for me and get him healthy, I'll be back with in a month." She nodded. I walked outta the house, Nina following me.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked. I took a breath and nodded.

"Yeah…just a little….shaken…" I whispered. She gave me hug, "Make sure your mom doesn't spoil the mutt, I don't want him growing to attached to her." She nodded.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" She muttered, "I mean, you don't ever snap. Nor loose your temper."

"I….was just caught in the moment." I said. She nodded, "later."

"Later!" She walked off. I started walking down an ally way. I heard chuckling and gritted my teeth. **_EVERYONE WANTS TO PISS ME OFF! _**I was surrounded by a group of boys. I glared at them as they backed me against a wall. A black dog appeared in the ally way and spotted me, **_Shit…another dog. _**I watched as the boys came closer. My mind wasn't registering what they stated. But one of them touched my left breast and I froze, "We have that effect a lot." I heard a voice state. My body shook with fear for a moment. The dog snarled. I looked at it, what was that?

_"GIRL! FIGHT BACK!" _The dog had stated, the dog was talking. Dog…talking? The touch of a mouth on me snapped me outta it. I shoved the guy off. Broke through the four boys and ran like hell. The dog following me, _"KEEP RUNNING!" _I did, the boys followed down the ally ways as I took sharp turns, dead end. _"I'LL HOLD THEM!" _I watched as the dog snarled, one man pulled a knife out and…..killed it. I stared in horror. They advanced closer and closer. My eyes were on the dog. I felt something with in me block all the screams in my mind. All the fear. My inner self was becoming one with me. My conscious felt anger towards the men. My inner self was trying to take control, I pushed her back and gritted my teeth as the boy's fondled my breasts and pinned me against the wall.

"……so beautiful." Stated one. He suddenly to my eyes had a snake like head.

"Indeed, quiet little thing ain't she?" Asked another, his body had stripes and a forked tail.

"Yeah."

_BEAT THE LIVIN' SHIT OUTTA THEM!_

_**SMASH THEM! **_I gritted my teeth, the feeling was coming again, "……….LET GO OF ME!" I screamed, their arms and legs were suddenly laying on the ground along with their heads. I fell to the ground. I hadn't a drop of blood on me. I stayed shivering and got to my feet unsteadily. I saw a dog like figure, only it had black eyes and fur made of fire. It was transparent. I took it as an illusion. I got to my feet and stared at all the blood. I ran away from them all. Getting to my apartment and laid down on my bed shivering, the creature followed me all the way home till I got to my door and sat infront of my door, transforming into a demon like dog statue.

End of chapter 1

Review NOW!


	2. Enter Tachisashi!

Me: Chapter 2

I own Rainy, and Nina, and Nina's mom, and dad, and all the shit I made up.

**Blah Rainy talking telepathically.**

_Blah Hell hound talking (Or some one else)_

_Blah Conscious._

_**BlahInner Rainy.**_

"Blah" If you don't know what this means you are an idiot.

Chapter 2: The hell hound guards me

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock beeping. The shit was scared outta me. I took a shower, got in a new uniform, and grabbed my bag. I walked to school taking the longest way, but most populated way there. I took to noticing the hound had transformed back and was following me. Which surprised me when I noticed it's eyes would narrow when a stranger went by, was it...protecting me? My suspicions were confirmed when I sat down in class and it snarled at all the people around me, no one seemed to notice. I placed a hand on it's head, the fire didn't burn me. It fascinated me as the flames covered my hand, I didn't forget I was in school though so acted like I was fanning myself in class.

Lunch:

I sat out under a tree and ate my rice balls quietly, for some reason, Nina did not join me for lunch today, said she met this nice boy and was eating with his friends today. I'm alright with it. I think. I heard people coming and froze as I heard the voices.

"Did you hear, Joseph and his crew were killed, said it looked like they were slaughtered by something." A girls voice stated.

"Yeah, lots of blood, they couldn't find any evidence."

_You really shouldn't listen to this nonsense._ A voice stated, I looked around, _I'm the hound._ I looked at it confused, _Good, try talking in your head. People won't think your crazy than._

**I don't know if I'm supposed to be confused or happy. **I murmured staring at it, **I'm so confused.**

_I am a hell hound servant sent by the king of hell to watch you._

**Sounds like a story from a fairy tale. **

_I assure you miss Rainy, it is no fairy tale._

**Yeah, I'm a hellion and you're my guardian, prove it.**

_You can see me can't you?_

**Just barely.**

_You can hear me and other dogs._

**And run from them frequently.**

_Hehe...that's cause they don't know who you are._

**And who exactly am I?**

_I can't tell you._

**Than I can't believe you.**

_Alright, don't believe me than. Good thing I found you before the Renkai Tentai though. _

**Eh? Who and why?**

_Cause. Their going to take you to the blasted spirit world prince if I wasn't able to cover your darkness energy._

**Yeah, this is so unreal.** I got up and threw away my trash, the hound kept following me, **Leave me alone Fido.**

_My name is Tachisashi._ I glared at it and it's amusement showed clearly. I got back to class and sat staring out the window.

"Three...two...one..." I murmured. A boy came running in, "Mr. Juka." He handed him...four slips of paper, I was only expecting one.

"Urameshi, Jaganshi, Kuwabara, Cottontime, out, you four have been called outta school." I got my stuff. I walked outta the class room followed by the three boys.

"Hey! Ya know why ya got called outta class?" Yususke asked. I glared at him. He stared, than I glared at the ceiling.

"Not a clue." I muttered, Tachisashi following me at my side. I stared at the hell hound. **Do you? **_I suggest we get away from these three. Now. They work for spirit world._ I frowned while looking up at the ceiling. I turned and headed the other way.

"Where ya going?" Kuwabara asked.

"The back way."

"Why?"

"I don't trust you three." I growled quietly walking.

"Ah c'mon! We won't hurt you!" Yusuke stated. I kept walking. Tachisashi glared at them as the two boys called for me to come back.

"C'mon! Cottontime! We're not that bad are we? I mean, what did we boys ever do to you? Why do you avoid most of us?" Kuwabara asked. I froze. **_SHUT UP! _**My fist collided with Kuwabara's stomach and Yusuke's too.

"Now...LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" I snarled turning and walking away from them.

_Impressive, you can throw a punch._

**See, I can take care of myself. Now piss off Tachisashi.**

_...for now._ And with that, he was gone. Just with a yell. I walked out and left my bag on the floor. I headed for the junk yard. I got to the fence. Climbed it, and sat on an old chair, a dog approached and I growled at it, it ran away yipping. I crossed my arms with my eyes closed. I took a deep breath and calmed myself. I took out my I-pod and picked Disturbed, Ten thousand fists in the air. I climbed the fence and jumped down walking again down the ally ways. A group of boys approached me again...I fought back this time, I let my inner self take over and she clobbered all but the strongest of e'm, she was defeated by that one and I laid crumpled on the ground as he approached. His lips moved, but I couldn't here him, I could read some words he said, like: Fuck, you, like, crazy. I got to my feet and he pinned me against the wall and pulled out a knife. He suddenly looked to the side and put the knife against my neck, I looked to the side, it was Urameshi. Huh? What was he doing here. One of my ear pieces fell off.

"-away from her or I'll clobber you." Was what I got.

"Yeah right Urameshi. Like a punk could clobber a gangster." Was the respond. The knife cut some so a trickle of blood came down.

_Told you I needed to keep and eye on you._ I looked to the side to see Tachisashi. I gritted my teeth. **Are ya gonna help me or watch?**

_Watch._ I stared quietly, _I can't blow our cover. So the Spirit detective will have to save you._ I looked at the man who was talking to Urameshi who was coming step by step. "L-let go of me." I stated staring at him.

"Nu uh, freaks like you get my self excited." He stated. I froze, freaks?

"...I am not..." I whispered, my eyes became shadowed, he looked at me, I looked up and my eyes were blood red, "A FREAK!" My hand knocked the knife away and I kicked him hard away. My got him in the face breaking his nose and my foot came and hit him in the neck sending him into the wall. _So that's how you get angry._ Tachisashi dissapeared again. I stared as the guy got up and came at me, a person tapped him on the shoulder.

"Wha?" Kuwabara was standing there with a scowl on his face.

"That is not...HOW YOU TREAT A LADY!" He needless to say beat the crap outta him. I blinked and noticed Jaganshi was standing by me with his arms crossed, **_...awkward. _**I turned and began to leave.

"No way Cottontime." Yusuke's voice stated grabbing my wrist, "We're walking you home, I don't know what gave you the idea that it was okay to walk through dark alleys alone, especially dressed like that." I blinked, that's right, I was in my school uniform...shit, I'm wearing my regular clothes tomorrow. I frowned, "Got it?"

"...yeah." I stated in a far off voice, "It's this way." I muttered. I got to the junk yard, the ally ways are the long way, I wanted to get away from these three as soon as possible. I climbed the fence with ease, so did the other three, I didn't even see Jaganshi climb. I heard hounds approaching. Tachisashi wasn't with me, so they came, and stared at me. Than snarled prowling forward, "...oh good." I murmured, the two boy looked at me like I was nuts, "keep up." I took off running down a trail, the two behind me, Jaganshi keeping up with me easily. I climbed up a junk pile and jumped from pile to pile. I jumped onto the other side of the fence and landed. Than began walking. The two panting stared at me as the dogs collided with fence, "Nyan nya!" I stated sticking my tongue at them. They began digging, "Not again..." I took off running.

"COTTONTIME! YOU'RE ONE INSANE GIRL!" Shouted Kuwabara. I skidded to a halt and made a sharp turn, I got to my apartment and they ran in before I could say no, I closed the door on the hounds quickly. The door was growled at, scratched at, and snarled at.

"Every time." I muttered, "Every time I think I've got them, I'm wrong."

"Hey, what's with all the scars?" Kuwabara asked looking at my, very, scarred up legs.

"..." I stared for a moment, "Shit, if I could tell you all their stories, we would be dead before I reached the ninth one." He nodded, "Now...their gone. You can go." I muttered.

"..DON'T YOU MEAN 'I AM FOREVER IN YOU DEBT FOR SAVING ME YUSUKE!'" Shouted the teen, I blinked.

"I didn't ask you to help me, I would have been fine." I growled, **_Shaken, a little, but fine._**

"Feh, yeah right." Kuwabara snorted crossing his arms. My eye's darkened, they tensed.

"Get out. Now." I hissed. The two idiots ran out, I glared at Jaganshi, "You too."

"Hn, make me shojo." He taunted.

"Don't tempt me Jaganshi." I hissed glaring.

"Bring it on."

"..." I looked at him angrily than guiltily. He just smirked and sat down on my window ceil. Stating, "I'll leave when I feel like it, but leave the window open." I rose an eyebrow. Than noticed he was in a cloak now. He looked at me with a glare, "What're you looking at Shojo."

"Once again Jaganshi, your ugly face." I growled. I turned and headed for the door. He shoved me too the floor and put a foot on my back.

"Respect my authority shojo. If I wanted you would be dead." I gritted my teeth as his foot pressed my back.

"If you wanted? What's stopping you." I snapped angrily.

"I don't want to waste my time on killing a baka ningen shojo." He snarled getting his foot off. I got up and scowled at him only to receive a glare.

"FINE SHRIMP!" I snarled glaring at him, "STAY HERE! DO WHAT EVER THE HELL YOU WANT! JUST DON'T BURN DOWN THE HOUSE AND DON'T BUG ME!" I turned and headed for the showers. I started it and sat down. My eyes closed as I laid there letting the water flow down me, this boy, Jaganshi, was going to be hell.

In Spirit world:

"I don't see why I have to be the one to keep an eye on the shojo." Hiei's annoyed voice stated in the compact.

"You're the only one who can watch her with out being suspected. And restrain her from getting into harms way." The baby ruler Koenma murmured. "She doesn't seem to emit dark energy, but I don't want to take any risks, remember, only the hellions girl can see Hell creatures. She may be haunted by people. Or she may just have a high spiritual awareness. I want to take no risks. So keep an eye on her for now, where is she right now by the way?"

"In the shower." Hiei muttered.

End of chapter 2! Review folks!


	3. Dunno

Me: Chapter three! I'm on a roll!

**Blah Rainy talking telepathically.**

_Blah Hell hound talking (Or some one else)_

_Blah Conscious._

**_Blah Inner Rainy._**

"Blah" If you don't know what this means you are an idiot.

_Blah Rainy's vision._

I own what I owned in the previous chapters.

Chapter 3: The rainy full moon.

BEEP.

**_SHUT THAT ANNOYING THING UP SOMEONE! PLEASE!_**

BEEP.

**_ARG! IT'S DRIVING ME NUUUTTTSSS!_**

BEEP!

**_DIE STUPID THING!_**

BBEEPP!

**_ARG! GOTTA DO EVERYTHING MYSELF!_**

SLAM!

My hand slid off the alarm clock and I got up sleepily. I walked to my closet and opened it. Friday, yay for Friday. I grabbed a black t-shirt, real baggy. I grabbed a pair of cargo pants also and put them on along with my socks. I than grabbed my military desert boots. My mind was amazed that it had been so long since I went to school in normal clothes. I sighed and walked into the kitchen.

"Those rags suit you much better than the uniform." Stated a cold voice from the window ceil. I froze, oh yeah...Jaganshi wouldn't leave so I told him to stay and not bug me if he wasn't gonna leave.

"Yeah, well they don't tend to attract guys either." I stated coldly. I cracked all my knuckles. Than grabbed my keys and headed out the door. Tachisashi transformed back to her hell hound form from the statue. This made Jaganshi ask, "Where's that hideous statue?"

"..." I just busted out laughing locking the door at Tachisashi's face. The hell hound was pissed. I went past the vets and Nina immediately glomped me.

"Guess what! The pups gonna be healed up fully in a week! So you can come by than." She stated happily. I nodded and headed for the junk yard.

"NO! NOT AGAIN!" She whined.

"Go around than." I muttered. She sighed and nodded. Jaganshi was watching as I was climbing amused. He appeared on the top by me and I just stared and jumped down. We walked through the junkyard and neither of us spoke. Tachisashi walking by me, growling at all dogs.

**How come I can't here them?**

_You're tongues in dog flicks off and on till you have complete control over your powers._

**Ah.** I climbed the last fence and landed in a crouch, I walked with Jaganshi till we got to the school and he walked off. I walked into the school.

With Jaganshi:

"I'm sure she's not it Koenma." Hiei stated to the compact.

"Keep an eye on her anyways." Koenma growled.

"I am not a babysitter." Hiei snarled.

"KEEP AN EYE ON HER HIEI!" Koenma hissed, "Good bye!" He hung up. Hiei glared at the compact than in the direction I was in.

_Stay sharp, Jaganshi has his eye on you…_

**Oh fucking nice. I hate this. **I stared up at the sky and sighed. The bell rang for the students to head in and I did. Sitting down I stared out the window as Jaganshi sat on my left. I fell asleep quickly.

Dream:

"Hello?" I called out. Tachisashi was beside me, "Tachisashi….where are we?"

"We're in your dream Rainy." I stared at her.

"WHAT?" I stated surprised.

"You heard me!" Snarled the hell hound, I backed away in slight surprise, "No don-" I was falling.

"Oh great, it's another one of those dreams where I fall into death."

_WAKE UP ONNA!_ A male voice shouted angrily.

End of dream.

"WAKE UP!" Jaganshi snarled hitting me over the head with his book.

"OW! YOU SHORT BASTARD!" I snarled standing up. The class room was empty.

"You've been sleeping in here all day. The school day is over." He spat angrily.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HIT ME OVER THE HEAD! YOUR DAMN VOICE GOT TO MY DREAM ASS HOLE!" I snarled angrily, "GOD! YOU'RE SUCH A BITCH!" I turned and began walking, the door shut before I could get to it. "………" I looked at Jaganshi who was glaring, Tachisashi was growling fiercely at him. I gritted my teeth and glared at him after trying the door, he was smirking "Open it."

"What makes you think I can?" He growled. I felt something that hasn't happened in a while come to me, my temper took over. I grabbed him by the scruff of his uniform's neck and shoved him against the wall, than snarled, "CAUSE JAGANSHI! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO IS IN HERE! AND YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO HAD A SMIRK ON THEIR FACE AT THE DOOR LOCKING!" I shoved him to it, "NOW UNLOCK IT DAMN IT!"

"I do not have a key onna." He stated calmly, but glaring hatefully, I knew that look well. Calm before the storm. I walked over to the window and unclasped it. "What are you doing."

"I'm getting the hell away from you." I spat angrily, I looked down, the tree was only a few feet away. I jumped and landed on the branch. Than swung onto the ground. I stuffed my hands into my pocket and looked out the window to see Jaganshi looking out. I glanced away and he wasn't there when I looked back. I looked at the shadows on the ground, where did he go? I turned only to run straight into some one and get pinned when I hit the ground.

"What have I said before shojo?" A familiar voice growled, "Respect my authority." Where was Tachisashi when I needed him? I gritted my teeth; Jaganshi was glaring me down straight in the eye. I froze at what I saw in his eyes. (This happens in like….a two second period; she sees it all in two seconds. Just so you know.)

_"He is not one of us." An old lady stated, I stood in the snow watching, wait…snow? Huh? I looked around, where the hell was I? I studied the scene before me._

_"Forgive me…" A woman stated, she held a bunch of cloth with sacred writing on it. She was on the edge of a cliff. She held the cloth infront of me, "When you return, to get the revenge you and we deserve, kill me first." I rose an eyebrow, what the hell was a cloth gonna do? Than I saw it….two familiar crimson eyes. _

_"HOLY SHIT!" I shouted staring, "DON'T DO IT LADY!" I watched as she dropped the kid off the cliff._

_"YOU KILLED MY BABY!" I woman shouted. I walked over and looked at her, "You killed my son!" I stared and looked at her, why were her tears crystal?_

"Do you got that shojo?" Growled a familiar voice again, I looked at Jaganshi.

"……..no, repeat it since your eyes were entrancing me." I muttered glaring.

"Fool." He growled getting off me.

"What ever, fag." I growled getting up, turning, and walking away. I made sure all windows and doors were locked when I got home. There was more chance of some one unwanted getting in with it open. And plus, I wanted to think about that woman. I sat on my bed and than laid back looking at the ceiling blankly. "….Where the hell was that place?" I murmured turning onto my side, "And why did Jaganshi get thrown of a cliff, just because he wasn't .._.one of them_? Who the hell were 'them' any ways?" I voiced aloud. I rubbed my eyes, "So confusing." I looked out the window, it was still day light out. I gritted my teeth and sat on my window ceil, "ARG! THIS IS GONNA BE BUGGING ME ALL DAY!" I opened the window and glared, "You win this time Jaganshi, I'll keep my window open for now…just because you're an ass who's gotten under my skin. And the first to do that for some time." I growled at a bird flying by, "But to warn you…I will find out about that vision." I sighed. **_No wonder he's such a pain in the ass._** I shook my head and smirked, "I was right, Jaganshi is hell."

_Ya know, if you ever decide to invite me in, I'd be glad to ya know. _Tachisashi's voice muttered, I chuckled, **not on your life. **I looked out the window as the wind blew, I noticed the clouds, it was gonna rain soon. **Let's hope it doesn't down poor. **I sat on the couch and began reading a book about weather formations.

Four hours later, 8:00PM:

I looked over my book to see it was raining. I frowned and got up walking over to the window. I sat on the window ceil staring quietly out, the moon was full tonight. A small grin came to my face.

"Raining on a full moon is my good luck charm." I murmured grinning, "Maybe I'll get good luck, and maybe a black cat will cancel it out." I chuckled and was pushed to the floor, I stared up at Jaganshi, "Way to go Ace." I muttered getting up, "whose bright idea was it to go around in the rain?" I asked looking at him; he glared at me, "Towels in the bathroom." I jabbed a thumb over my shoulder to the bathroom. He walked past me, his voice suddenly echoed in my head, _She seems to be in a better mood. Good I won't have to mess with her damn female emotions._ I blinked; I just heard his voice in my mind……that's not good. **_Or maybe a boy dressed in black will cross my path…that's just as bad as a black cat._** I frowned and sat back on the couch. Jaganshi walked back with his hair dry, he closed the window and I didn't bother looking up at him from my book.

"You're truly stupid Jaganshi." I muttered.

"Hn, what do you care?"

"I care because you're getting water on my floor." I stated pointing at floor, he snorted, "I'm serious."

"Like I care."

"Remember I do not let you here by choice."

"…….Hn."

"That's a good line when talking to me, not an insult, not a compliment." I muttered turning the page and slipping my book mark in. I glared at him. He glared back.

"Baka shojo." He muttered. The book hit him clear in the head. I crossed my arms and smirked. He glared.

"I'll kill you." He growled.

"Death doesn't frighten me Jaganshi." I stated standing. He pinned me against the wall, "You seem to be doing this a lot." I hissed.

"Well stop pissing me off than!" He spat. I glared at him. Than stopped, _BAKA SHOJO CAN'T KEEP HER MOUTH SHUT! LITTLE FREAK SHOULD LEARN HER PLACE!_ I gritted my teeth.**_ ….You….. MOTHER FUCKING COCK SUCKING ASSHOLE BITCH FAG! _**My foot collided with a very unpleasant place. I watched as he froze, he fell to the ground and curled into a little ball. I stood shaking.

"Wanna come in?" I asked out to the darkness.

_YES!_ Tachisashi ran in and stared at Jaganshi, _Pathetic little demon ain't he?_

**Demon? **I blinked looking at her.

_I forgot, you didn't grow up in hell, so you don't know about demons and ferry girls, or apparitions, and hanyous. I'll explain another day._ I watched as Jaganshi grabbed a shining thing. A katana. He unsheathed it and put against my neck. I backed against the wall, I kept my head bowed as he came closer. "You insolent little brat." He growled, he grabbed me by the hair and threw me to the floor. "I could kill you! Do you not understand that! Death is not a concept? Do you not understand that you wouldn't be able to live in this world anymore?" I stayed on the floor and kept my eyes covered with my arm.

"………" _Why don't you fight back? You were so intent on doing so moments ago._ It was his voice again, _You're hard to figure out than the blasted Spirit Detective._

**_Live in this world anymore? When have I ever 'lived?'_** I got to my feet unsteadily.

"…….Shut up boy." I stated coldly, "What the fuck do you know about me!" I glared, "you don't know the shit I've got through!"

"You think……that I haven't seen things too?" He growled. He backed me against the wall.

"……prove it to me Jaganshi, prove you've got a fucked up life." I snarled angrily. His hand came towards my forehead but froze when his tips were barely about to touch. There was thunder through the air and he was gone when the lightening that came after it illuminated my room. I stare for a moment. What stopped him? All thoughts left me of that immediately when I realized something,…where's Nina?

Me: End of chapter three! YAY! GO CHAPTER THREE!

REVIEW!


	4. TRANSFORM!

Me: Chapter four.

**Blah Rainy talking telepathically.**

_Blah Hell hound talking (Or some one else)_

_Blah Conscious._

_**Blah Inner Rainy.**_

"Blah" If you don't know what this means you are an idiot.

_Blah Rainy's vision._

You know what I own.

Chapter four: The devil's girl

"NINA!" I yelled running around the junkyard, Tachisashi by my side. He sniffed around and looked at me.

_Rainy, a demon came after her, she's not dead. You'd sense it if she was, but we need to find her quick._ I nodded and Tachisashi took off running, me right behind him. He brought us to a cave.

I heard a scream. I froze and looked around.

_You can here them?_ I nodded, _Good, follow them._ I walked into the cave and put a hand in my pocket around my pocket knife. I saw Nina chained to the wall. I ran over and slapped her; she woke up immediately, "R...Rain?" She croaked. I got to working on the chains immediately, "NO RAIN! RUN!" I kept working on the chains, I got one loose, when something came behind me and hit me making me fly into the wall. I got up and looked at a man with five rows of sharp pointy teeth, long claws, and uh...eight arms, was standing infront of Nina looking at me. I got to my feet and growled, "Let her go now."

"Like a pathetic weak ningen could save her." He growled.

"Let her go."

"No."

"Let her go."

"No. You're annoying me, I think I'll kill you." A blue blast started to form in his hand, my mind immediately started to hate the ball. I jumped outta the way of it and got near Nina and tried the lock. The ball was coming again, I kept myself infront of her, "NOO!" She screamed. I stood infront of her, blood coming down my back, I looked at my hands and saw claws.

"N-N-Nina." I stated looking at her, "I want you...to..." I karate chopped her in the neck, "Sleep." I looked at Tachisashi, **I DON'T CARE IF I BLOW THE COVER! I'LL GO TO SPIRIT WORLD BUT I WON'T LET NINA DIE! **He stared at me than nodded, _Get ready, I'm giving SOME of your powers back to you They will hurt since they've been lying dormant in you since birth.._ I immediately felt the pain. Something ripped through my skin covering my tail bone and also things ripped through my skin on my back and were connected to my shoulder blades. Than the worst of it occurred, all the pain and hell itself was attacking my head. Right above my ears, "ARAARAAAGG!" I screamed in pain. Blood was already dripping from the newly opened parts of my skin, but my head currently felt like it was splitting in half. The demon stared at me and backed away. I reached up to find my hearing was exquisite; I also had….horns…but not devil horns (The ones they drawl in comics). I looked at my tail which was wrapped around my leg, all the pain had left me. It looked like it was made of vertebrae. And at the very end of it was an arrow like tip. Blood surrounded me and I looked down to see my ears were pointy and three inches longer, I had a black stripe under my left eye and a set of huge brown wings. I looked at the demon and felt something come through me, I wanted blood, his blood. And nothing he could do would stop me from getting it.

"You kidnapped and hurt Nina." I hissed staring at him, "You tried to eat her." My eyes flashed into a glare, "And now……..YOU'RE LIFE IS MINE!" I came at him with incredible speed and discovered my tail was very handing for removing arms, seeing as the bones were extremely sharp. And remove his arms I did. After that I proceeded to remove his legs with my oh so handy claws. I stared at him from the ground, "how does it feel? To be helpless?" I hissed, "How does it feel, to know you're about to have your life ended huh?" I knelt down and grinned evilly, "Sayonara." He knew no more. I looked over to see Nina starting to stir. I slapped a hand over her mouth before she could scream, "It's okay, he won't hurt you now…." I stated, "It's okay Nina, I won't let him." She stared at me, I took my hand away and with strength I had not had before, ripped the cuffs off her. She stared at me, "R-Rain?" I grinned and gave her thumbs up. She glomped me in a hug immediately. Than stated, "W-what are you?"

"Miss Nina." Tachisashi stated. I stared blankly, a man with long black hair, eyes made of darkness, claws, cute black wolf ears, tail also, and a skull strapped to his chest stood, "It would be best if we discussed this in a more secure area."

"…..Wow Tachisashi, nice look." I stated. He rolled his eyes, than stated, "Hurry. I am restraining your power so you will go back to normal and getting you two away from here. You must rid yourself of the foul beast stench immediately so not to attract the Renkai Tentai." I stared and felt like something was being taken away immediately. I noticed my clothes were in shreds. And I was no longer a devil like creature, but an albino human girl instead. Nina was picked up by Tachisashi, "What? I don't get a ride?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He smirked and knelt down. I noticed he now had wings. I climbed on so I was in between the wings. He ran and took off over the trees.

"Rain! Who is this guy?" Asked Nina.

"I am Miss Rain's guardian." Tachisashi stated. He dived and we screamed, "Hold your breath!" I looked ahead and realized why. Water. I held on to him as he held onto Nina while we dived in. It was to loose the scent I suppose, he than shot up into the air, I was hanging on around his neck. I looked down, "DAMN IT TACHI! THIS IS WAY TO HIGH!" I shouted.

"The point of this is to get away from the jagan." He growled, "I'm moving to fast for Jaganshi to track us." He kept flying at full speed. I noticed while looking over his shoulder, Nina staring down amazed.

"I'm gonna want a full explanation after this." She stated looking at me.

"……..I'm not quite sure about it myself." I muttered.

"I will explain, but seeing as Miss Nina can see me, she can see me in my hell hound form also. I will go back to the form." I blinked and nodded. "We will not arrive for some time, it may be best if you and Miss Nina sleep." I suddenly felt sleepiness come over me and indeed drifted.

Dream:

"Rui, I know you and Hina are close friends and this is hard for you, but this imiko, this boy of fire, must be destroyed." I was back on that snowy place. I rose an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry." Rui stated holding Jaganshi to her.

"Do not pity the beast." The old hag stated. Man, these dreams are getting odder and odder each time! Rui tossed Jaganshi off the cliff.

"NOO! YOU KILLED MY BABY! MY SON!" I looked at Hina and stared, she cried, I stared. Man, this was getting evil, WHAT HAD JAGANSHI EVER DONE TO THEM? I walked to the edge of the cliff and stared down, it was white fog. I sat on the edge, I felt something trickle down my cheek, tears? NO WAY!End of dream.

"Nhg…" I woke up to see I was in a bed next to Nina. I sat up and saw Tachisashi staring at us, he grinned at me, "Good morning Miss Rain."

"Where are we?" I yawned.

"Well….we're in Clovis, New Mexico. An isolated little town. All the way across the ocean." I stared.

"Didn't some one see you?" I asked blandly.

"I had an invisibility spell put over us as soon as you were asleep. Miss Nina has been asleep for three days, you also." I blinked.

"Jaganshi will have noticed I was gone." I stated with a sigh.

"Yes, I can sense that he was in your house for several hours till he went out into the tree. Miss Nina will be waking up shortly." I nodded and walked over so I was kneeling and looking him in the eye, my hand came up, and rubbed his ears, "MISS RAIN?" He stated.

"So they are real." I stated staring blankly. He stared and nodded. I stood up straight yawning and stretching, "WHHEEN we going back?"

"As soon as you and Miss Nina know what is going on." He snapped. I blinked, "For Satan's sake! Your father would have a fit if he knew I released to you some of your power to save a mortal."

"Nina's worth it." I stated crossing my arms, "And plus, I would have died if you didn't, not like you had a choice." He stood up. I just looked up. GLOMP! "Wha! What the hell?" He was hugging me!

"You're right. Try not to put yourself in the position again any time soon." He stated softly.

"Uh uh…Okay Tachisashi." I stated shocked.

"Am I interrupting something?" Nina's voice asked. Tachisashi grinned and let go of me.

"Not at all Miss Nina." He replied. I grinned.

"No, just making a deal." I stated.

"Pretty friendly way to make a deal. So where are we? What's going on?" She asked.

"Well….you see." I looked at Tachisashi, "People are looking for me…and I don't know why. Tachisashi seems to know though!" The hell hound sat on a chair straddling it. I sat on the edge of the bed with Nina. "So explain please, why those three are after me!"

"Four actually." He sighed, "And it's because as I stated, I am your guardian, and a servant of the devil himself, you Rainy Cottontime, are one of his eight children, the youngest and oddest at that too."

"WHOA! HOLD UP!" I stated shocked and loudly, "YA WANNA EXPLAIN THAT ONE TOO ME?"

"It cannot be avoided so very well." I nodded, "Rainy, you are Satan's eight child, you have four sisters, and three brothers. All who take after your mother and father, black hair and orange eyes. You are the odd ball because you are albino and in human form when born."

"Hold up!" Nina stated, "You telling me that Rain-san here's mom gave birth to the form she was in a few days ago?" Tachisashi nodded, "OOOUUCCHH!" I nodded.

"Can I get back to the point?" Tachisashi asked.

"Please do." I stated staring at him curiously.

"The oldest is next in line for the thrown of 'Satan', Thee devil, El capitano, El Diablo, what ever name humans have learned for him. His name is Nikotsi." I stared, "He is extremely powerful. And his guardian is my oldest brother Khyte. I also am the youngest." I nodded. Nina just stared.

"Dude. You look like you're 21." She stated crossing her arms.

"I'm 2,000." He stated with a snap.

"DDAAMMNN!" We stated looking at each other, "okay, get back to the story."

"Your other two brother who are second oldest and third oldest are less powerful but you would be no match for them, they are Nigima who's guardian is my father, and Kunoti, who's guardian is my mother." We nodded, "Than your sisters, Jinka, Junkan, Riku, and Takito. That is also the order from greatest to least of their ages. My second oldest brother and oldest sister are Jinka's and Junkan's guardians. The four of them are twins. My last oldest brothers are Riku and Takito's guardians. Than there is you, Rainy." I blinked, nodding, he sighed, "When you were born, you're father sent me up here with you. His original plan was to put you in an orphanage. Which I did. I can take a ningen form, but unlike you, I do not have the ability to cover my scent."

"What do you mean by cover my scent?"

"You see. Your blood and scent are completely different from each other when you transform. Along with your body. As you and Miss Nina noticed."

"Yeah! Your eyes had no irises or whites! Scared the shit outta me! And your white hair had gone to mid back!" Nina stated looking at me, "And those horns and tails, the wings I like! The tail kicked ass!"

"Another thing about your transformation…You've reached it at an exceedingly young age, a devil can't access his or her true self unless they've reached the age of 1000." He stated. I stared at him wide eyed.

"And how old is my oldest brother?" I asked, eyes no longer wide.

"…..One millennium." Stated Tachisashi, "But back to the reason we first started on. When I came up and put you in adoption center, you were picked on, and never adopted. When you ran for it and went to Tokyo, I made sure you learned to fight by allowing the public school bullies beat you up."

"I've still got scars." I muttered.

"Yes, but it taught you. When you got an apartment and worked as the bus boy at a restaurant, you could handle yourself. Keeping straight A's proved you could take care of your life around you. So I watched from the shadows." I nodded, "The reason I made my self visible is because a month ago, I received this." He handed me a paper. I took it, "It required me to become visible to you and guide you. Read it aloud, Miss Nina will wish to hear it too."

"Uh…okay…" I stated opening the paper.

Me: HAHA! CLIFF HANGER! LOVE YA HOMIES!

REVIEW!


	5. SATAN!

Me: Chapter 5.

**Blah Rainy talking telepathically.**

_Blah Hell hound talking (Or some one else)_

_Blah Conscious._

_**Blah Inner Rainy.**_

"Blah" If you don't know what this means you are an idiot.

_Blah Rainy's vision._

I own what I own.

Chapter 5: Return to Japan

"TACHISASHI SLOW DOWN!" I screamed as the hell hound went faster and faster. The note I had read still clear in my mind.

Flashback:

"Dear Tachisashi." I stated reading, "I have been informed that my daughter is to be recruited into the spirit detectives. Until I can make the talk to Koenma and Enma and have everything set up for her, you must keep her outta the hands of them at all costs. I will not allow failure." I looked up, than at Nina with a grin, "Sincerely, Sakistom, Lucifer." I stared quietly at the last sentence. "This will self destruct in three…two….."I looked at Tachisashi and jumped on setting the letter down, He picked up Nina, than went out the window, "One." We were up in the air when the hotel exploded.

End of Flash back.

"The faster I go the less chance we'll be found!" He yelled back. I buried my head into his hair while Nina kept her's in his chest. He had goggles on, lucky bastard. I frowned, "What's my real name?" I asked.

"I have no idea, your father calls you Rainy just like everyone else!" Tachisashi stated.

"….Rainy!" Nina called.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Will you make sure I don't forget this, I don't want some one erasing my memory!" Nina stated looking at me. I looked at Tachisashi who looked at me, we were silent for a moment.

"As long as Miss Rainy doesn't wish me to I will not erase your memory." He stated looking at Nina.

"And there's no way in hell I'm letting you forget what I did to save you. That hurt!" I stated winking. She winked back. It was our sign of trust.

Next day:

I sat in my home grinning, oh….I WAS HOME! I hugged my pillow and grinned. "Home….." I laid and stared at the ceiling, "That word's so unfamiliar." I sighed.

"Hn." I looked at the corner of the room to see Jaganshi.

"Joy. You're here, there goes my good mood." I stated getting up and looking at him. He glared.

"Where have you been Cottontime?" He growled.

"Away from you." I stated quite honestly. "I am not your plaything, property, or yours, there for I do not feel the need to tell you where, and when I go, or how I get away." I watched him 'humph.' "First it's Hn now it's humph! MAKE UP YOUR MIND!" I stated. I sighed, "I just can't win against you can I?" I asked quietly. He stared at me, "Jaganshi, why do you keep an eye on me?" He was silent.

"You would not believe me if I told you." He stated.

"Try me." I challenged.

"The toddler, Prince Koenma of spirit world wishes for me, the Spirit detective, Yoko Kurama, and the Buffoon to track down the daughter of Satan, you are a suspect to our case." He stated sarcastically, "Like a weakling could be the daughter of the devil." I stared for a moment.

"You're right, I don't believe you." I stated, "So get out." Obviously I was lying, but taking three years of drama with Nina helped me cover up my lies. He grunted.

"I told you." He muttered, "No way are you the devil's girl. I'm leaving." For the next three weeks, I didn't see Jaganshi except at school….

Three weeks later:

I lay in a field quietly. Nina was resting her head on my stomach.

"I think I might get a tattoo." I stated looking at a cloud, "Maybe of a red dragon on my left arm from my shoulder to my wrist."

"You're nuts." She said looking at me. I grinned and sat up so her head fell on my lap, "I know!" I stated grinning.

_You two, we should go._ Tachisashi stated from his sitting dog form position. They stood up nodding to each other. We followed him through Tokyo grinning and talking, I than noticed Urameshi, Kuwabara, Jaganshi, and who I guessed was Kurama, walking. We were on the same sidewalk. Why were they all wearing sunglasses? It was raining! And we were soaked. I frowned and yawned as we passed them, I noticed Kuwabara's head was staring in the direction of….Tachisashi.

**Tachisashi…..** _I know._ I walked away from him with Nina and went into a coffee shop, Tachisashi just kept walking, the bakas followed him.

"That was close." Nina whispered. I nodded. We than walked out when they were outta sighed with coffees and drank them. I noticed that Tachisashi had taken demon form. He was about to get killed. How do I know this……maybe because..

"If you do not tell us where his daughter is. I will shoot." Urameshi stated.

"I told you, I. Do. No. Know." He snarled. We were not visible at the moment.

"Than why is a hell hound here in ningenkai. Why not in shikai?" (Death world A place where sinners and the worst of souls go, spirit world cannot handle their dark energy.) Kurama asked. I looked at Nina, than growled, "I want you to get far away from here, stay where ever you are, I will come get you when this is over." She looked and nodded. "Make sure you stay there, just go home, and…stay there." Another nod. She ran off. I stood with my back against the wall listening.

"I'm here on a solo mission, a level 10 soul has escaped." I suddenly heard a roar. There was a demon. He was 20ft tall. Had blazing blue eyes. Green skin, and bloody claws.

"Shit!" Urameshi snarled.

"You have a decision. Go or keep bugging me." Growled Tachisashi, the four looked at each other.

"Go ahead Hiei." Urameshi muttered. Jaganshi withdrew his katana and immediately came at Tachisashi. I did the only thing that came natural to me. Pain came to me immediately, I was silent but I transformed just in time to get infront of Tachisashi, spread my wings, and blow the group to the ground. I was still bloody, that's what made people stare.

"…….Mistress." Tachisashi stated looking at me, "You should not have…how could you have….I HAVE YOUR POWERS WITH IN ME! HOW IS IT POSSIBLE FOR YOU TO TRANSFORM?" I bowed my head.

"Stay away from……my guardian…" I hissed, my eyes flashing, "Tachi, you're my guardian, yet I'm guarding you." There were screams in the background. I grinned and tilted my head to the side, "You four….have a demon to take care of don't you?" I watched them, "The deaths are going up Mr. Urameshi….you better hurry. My father will probably not wish to have any more people in his home." They stared.

"….We WILL be back." He stated walking. The group left. Tachisashi looked at me and I grinned, than he stated, "That was the best acting I have seen in a while….but it's not supposed to be possible for you to take your powers." I frowned.

"You were in danger. I was not gonna allow them to take you from me." He nodded and I felt him extract my powers, than I muttered, "That's another pair of clothes ruined isn't it?" Another nod. I got on his back and he took off into the air saying an incantation on the way up.

"Those sunglasses let them see me." He stated looking at the blood that covered the ground, "I see."

"Huh?" I looked over his shoulder, "What?"

"You can take your powers, but when you do it is like getting them the first time, the pain comes still. Unlike when they are given to you, at this rate when you reach 100 I can give you your full power. But I have to train you fully first." I buried my head into his head again while he supported my legs from his back. When he was standing in mid air, I was on him piggy back. When he was flying, I was just holding around the neck and lying on his back. We landed infront of Nina's and he transformed back into the hell hound. We knocked. Nina answered, and she glomped me in a hug. Out hiding the Spirit Detectives was tough! I sighed and grinned at her.

Next day:

I stood in the class room. Staring at the clock. I looked at the ceiling impatiently. "Three more minutes."

Three….. I looked at Jaganshi, Urameshi, and Kuwabara who had also been looking at the clock impatiently.

Two….. _**get me the fuck outta here! **School is good though… **SHUT UP!**_

One……**_OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT! IT'S FRIDAY! I WANT OUT!_**

Zero…..

DING DONG DING! I stood up grinned and walked outta the class room along with everyone else. As soon as I reached the junkyard some one grabbed my arm. "Hey Cottontime!" I bowed my head. Urameshi.

"I thought you three leaving me alone for this long was a little suspicious." I muttered.

"Yeah….ya wanna come hang out with us?" Kuwabara asked.

"Nah. To much home work."

"That's a lie, everyone knows you get it done in class." Urameshi stated. "Nope, you're hanging with us today girly!"

"Umph." I grunted when it hit his shoulder, "I was asleep in class Urameshi."

"Than why don't you have a bag with you?" Kuwabara asked.

"…………." I sighed.

"That's what I thought." Urameshi stated. I glared at his back and than at Jaganshi who was staring at me.

"What chu staring at?" I growled. He smirked and poked me in the head. And he didn't stop. In the end, it was something like this..

"I'LL KILL YOU JAGANSHI!" Me.

"NOW COTTON TIME CALM DOWN!" Kuwabara.

"DAMN! SHE'S GOT SOME SPUNK!" Urameshi.

"LET ME KILL HIM!" Me.

"Hn." Jaganshi. And until we got to the arcade. It was something like that.

We walked in and I sat at a table. I noticed a pinball machine and walked over to it. I pulled out a quarter and slipped it in the slot.

Thirty minutes later:

"HEY URAMESHI!" I heard an Irish accent say, I didn't bother to look up. I had been messing with the same ball for thirty minutes and my score was 10,000,005 and going up.

"JIN!" Urameshi shouted. The ball went through the rebounds and through the gape and I glared. A new ball came and I pulled back the striker. The ball rushed through and I felt someone watching me. I growled quietly and kept playing. My mind going through all possibilities.

"The door's an easy option." I murmured, "But its there's also the possibility, that they would expect it." I frowned. The ball slipped through again and I started a third, "Hm….."

**_We haven't actually played any game for some time._**

_DDR DDR DDR DDR! I WANT MY DDR!_

**_That's right…..we were champs….IRISH DANCING!_**

_HIP HOP!_

_**ROCK! TO THE DDR MACHINE!**_ I frowned and than grinned. A boy walked in and the room went silent.

"Urameshi, who's that guy?" I muttered looking at him.

"Kino Jaci. DDR champion here." I frowned, than grinned.

"Is there anyone who's brave enough to challenge me." I felt something in the back of my mind take over. A small smirk appeared on my face, "…..No? No one here today?"

"I'm not one to talk, but this humans got a cocky attitude. What kind of power is dancing?" The red head next to Urameshi stated.

"RAINY IS!" Shouted Nina's voice. I froze and looked at her. She was the one who had watched me. "KICK HIS ASS RAIN!"

"……." I smirked and winked, "You betcha." I got up onto the stage, people were watching.

**_ALRIGHT! LETS ROCK!_**

_I love this……_ Memories of every song came back to me. I hadn't done this in three years.

"I'm a bit rusty man. So don't go easy." I stated. He glared.

"You won't be able to keep up. My pick….river dance!" He stated.

**_YEESSS!_** I smirked and nodded. The music started and it counted down. I let my feet do the talking and let my inner self take over. The song ended. The score was Player 1: 100. Play 2: 101. Player 2 being me.

"Haha!" I grinned.

"Rainy! YA DID IT!" Nina glomped me and I hugged her back.

"I haven't done that….in five years!" I stated separating.

"Jeeze Cottontime! I didn't even know you could river dance!" Kuwabara stated. I nodded grinning.

"That's cause the only one who does know is Nina here." Nina nodded, "I took three years of Irish dancing from age seven to 10."

"You forgot the hip hop dance classes!" Nina stated.

"No! I just didn't want to tell no one!" I said shaking my head. "Those classes embarrassed the shit outta me!"

Me: End of chapter five.

Review!


	6. YAY FOR FLYING!

Me: Chapter six! YAY!

**Blah Rainy talking telepathically.**

_Blah Hell hound talking (Or some one else)_

_Blah Conscious._

_**Blah Inner Rainy.**_

"Blah" If you don't know what this means you are an idiot.

_Blah Rainy's vision._

I own what I own damn it!

Chapter six: Time to be a hero

I watched as the group laughed, the boys were so happy, the brown haired Keiko and the blue haired Botan were so happy too. I sat in the arcade. Nina was sitting across from me. _WAAAHHH! WE CAN NEVER BE LIKE THAT! WAHH!_

_**SHUT UP YOU!**_ I smirked and noticed my formed dance opponent was coming outta shock, when he lost, he fainted.

"Y-You beat me. The king of the dance." He stated. I stared and nodded, "A freak! Beat me?" The whole room quieted. Nina stared at me as I stood.

"You think...just cause I'm different...I'm a freak?" I asked with my eyes shadowed.

"NO! You're eyes are the color of hell! Your skin is the color of the dead! And you some how beat me!" He stated.

"..." I grinned, "Wrong answer man..."

"Rain..." Nina stated. I grinned and looked at her.

"Yes Nina?" I asked.

"Don't forget to pick up your pup when your done, and make it as painful as possible for him!" She stated punching the air.

"Okay." I said.

"Bring it on shorty." Stated 'king of the dance.' I looked up and frowned.

"Shorty...haven't been called that for a while either!" I stated grinning widely. All were watching, "Nina, get ready to pull me off."

"Okay boss!" I jumped and as my fist came at him, I yelled, "EAT FIST ASS HOLE!" He stood in a daze and it hit him dead on. I than landed and my foot swept him off. I proceeded to beat every inch of him, till Nina grabbed my fist.

"That's enough." She cooed, "He's gonna be in the hospital for three months cause of that broken jaw and arm. Let it go, you've had your revenge Rain." I got off him and returned to my seat.

"Remind me never to call her a freak." I heard Kuwabara whisper to Urameshi, "Or shorty for that matter." (She's 4' 6" The guy was 6' 1".)

"Let's go pick up your pup." Nina stated grinning. I grinned back and we walked out.

"Yo Cottontime!" Urameshi shouted.

"Eh?" I asked looking at him.

"Mind if we come with?"

"...Nope." I stated walking. I walked into Nina's mom's shelter and was met by an over enthusiastic woman.

"AH! You finally came!" Nina's mom hugged me. I stiffened, me, and intimate touching with those I do no know well not good mixture. I glanced up at her, "Well come on! Let's go see him!" I followed her into the back, a puppy that when sitting went to my thigh looked at me. It bounded over and licked me. _You're the one who saved me!_ I stroaked it. _That ladies very nice! I'd hate to leave here._ I looked at the pup for a moment and at Nina's mom, "Ma'am." She looked at me, "If you would like to keep her...you can."

"Why...thank you." Her mother stated, "What do you want her name to be though?"

"..." I looked at the pup, _Are you here to take me away from here like you did my old home?_ **No. What's your name? **_Don't have one._ "...Shi inu." I stated looking at Nina's mom, she looked at me strangely for a moment.

"Death dog? How come?" She asked.

"Cause I saved her from death." I stated raising an eyebrow.

"..Very well. I'll call her Shi inu from now on."

**Your name is Shi inu. **_What an odd name...but okay!_ I left with Nina after that. Urameshi and his gang following. Than a ring went off.

"See you two! We've gotta go!" Urameshi stated. We nodded and kept walking. We got to my house, went to the roof. And Tachisashi was sitting there looking at us.

_I have received a letter from your father mistress Rainy, all has been set up in Spirit World, so when the time is right, you will reveal yourself to the Spirit detectives. Miss Nina, you should go home._ Nina nodded. I looked at Tachi, "What's up?"

_...Your father is amazed that you can transform by choice at such a young age. He's researching why._ I frowned, _And he's punishing me for allowing it to happen._

"WHAT?" I shouted in surprise, "IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT THOUGH!" He transformed into his demon form, stating, "I know, but he will not allow the fact I let you have them early to save a mortal."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" I shouted, "IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT! WHY IS HE GONNA PUNISH YOU FOR THAT!"

"BECAUSE I COULD NOT KEEP YOU OUTTA HARMS WAY!" He stated back sharply, "RAINY DO NOT TRY TO DEFEND ME NO MATTER WHAT! "

"..." I looked at him, tears in my eyes, "But it's not r-"

"It doesn't matter!" He snapped, "You're fathers word is law."

"No, it's not." I growled, "He hasn't been there for me for 15 years, he sure as hell ain't now! I WILL NOT ALLOW HIM TO PUNISH YOU FOR SOMETHING THAT IS MY FAU-" Tachisashi slapped me, I froze in shock.

"You have lived up here. You don't know what it's like in Shikai. You don't know the rules. I am the guardian, I am supposed to guard you. Not have you put yourself in harms way! Understand this Rain! Your father has every right to punish me for letting you get hurt."

"...but it's not your fault." I stated, he grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me back and forth.

"IT IS MY FAULT! ALL MY FAULT! IF I HADN'T WALKED OR FOLLOWED YOU EVERYWHERE THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED! IT IS MY FAULT!" He snarled.

"STOP IT!" I cried. He froze, "Stop it!" I hugged him around the neck, "It's not your fault, nothing you say will make me believe it is your fault. SO STOP SAYING IT IS!" I continued sobbing, I hated crying, "I don't want you to treat me like I'm some child! DAMN IT! If I say it's not your fault! It's not! I am his child, doesn't that make my word law up here since he's down there?" I cried, "IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT! IT IS NEVER YOUR FAULT! I'M TO MUCH OF A GIRL TO SAY IT'S MY FAULT! DAMN IT TACHISASHI! IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT!" He was silent for a moment, the only out burst I have had like that is when I was five and Nina hurt herself saying it was her fault for protecting me. I was five when I ran from the orphanage. I stayed absolutely still till I felt him hug me back. I cried for a little longer till I decided enough of the tears.

"Alright Rain. I'll let you do what you have too." He stated. I nodded and heard an explosion. I looked to see a group of people falling to the ground. Unconcious by the looks of it, four familiar people.

"We've got to save them!" I stated pointing. He nodded and I felt that my wings and horns, and tail were back. We latched hands and flew at them, me being a new flier, using the thermals to ride. I noticed they were awake. Just not able to move. But talk.

"Yo! You gonna help us?" Shouted Urameshi.

"Urameshi! Shut up!" I snarled as I let go and dived towards him, "I new to this flying thing."

"How the hell do you know me?" He asked as I grabbed his wrist. I grabbed Hiei's too.

"Damn it! I'm Rainy you idiot!" I snarled and let an updraft catch my wings, "Hold on tight." We flew up high and I set them on a roof top, Tachisashi landed with the other two in hand.

"Rainy...that really you?" Urameshi asked. I glared, sighed, and nodded.

"So you lied to me." Jaganshi growled.

"Yes Jaganshi." I stated.

THWACK. He had punched me over the head, "WHAT THE HELL MAN!" I snarled.

"Baka." He muttered, "You made me look like a baka!"

"YOU ALREADY ARE ONE!" I shouted at him, "That's the last time I save your ass!" He glared at me and I glared back.

"Shorty's met his match." Kuwabara stated, "Well, do we take them to the toddler and the devil guy now?"

"...My fathers there?" I asked looking at him.

"Yeah, he's there kiddo." Urameshi stated.

"..." I looked at Tachisashi who turned back into his hell hound form and my powers returned to him, "Okay than, let's go." Urameshi nodded and suddenly I was picked up by him, "What the hell ya doing Urameshi?"

"We're team mates now kiddo, call me Yusuke." I stared and nodded, "And we've gotta get to the woods. Can your mutt keep up."

"That I can." Tachisashi growled transforming back into his demon form, "And I'll take her thank you." He took me bridal style and looked at Yusuke, "Lets go." We followed quickly behind. I had moved to his back while he became invisible and me too.

"You guys still there?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes." We stated. I hung on tight as he took flight and followed behind. "Your clothes have gotten ripped to shreds again." He muttered as I hid my face in his hair, "I'm going to have to get extra baggy clothing and rip holes in them aren't I?" I nodded, "I have no problem doing so." We landed in the woods and he transformed back into the hound form. I sat cross legged on the ground as Yusuke pulled out a compact. I take it; it was some kind of communicator since it was ringing. He opened it, "Yo baby face! We found her!"

"Excellent. I'll open a portal." A bright blue portal appeared. I stared and Yusuke motioned for us to follow the four. I looked at Tachisashi hesitantly; he nodded his head and walked through. I sighed and followed. I landed on top of Tachisashi's back. I was standing on a dog pile. I dropped off the pile and watched as they got up.

"Good! You all made it!" I looked to see a baby talking. I was about four inches taller than him. And that's sad. I looked at the man leaning against the desk, his horns were black and a foot long each. His wings were black and the wingspan of eight feet each. His eyes were dark orange. He also had ears like mine and black nails that are three inches long. I stared at him. His tail was wrapped around his left leg, it was gold vertebrae. (her horns are gray, her tail is gray, and her wings are brown.) He wore a black vest and baggy pants, he had tan skin and long black hair.

"………." He stared at me and looked at Tachisashi. I tensed. Tachisashi was immediately pinned against the floor, "You insolent little fool! She should not go through such pain." I watched as he pulled back a hand and got ready to strike. I grabbed it and pinned it against his back. Everyone stayed silent. My eyes were shadowed.

"Don't touch him!" I shouted, "It's not his fault at all. Its entirely mine!" My 'father' froze.

"You chose to?" He growled as he held the position.

"Yes."

"…….you allowed her to make such a choice." I growled at his comment to Tachisashi. He stopped at hearing my growl.

"……" My eyes flashed from under my bangs, "It is not his fault, he has no control over me. He was looking for my well being, when I've known my well being the whole time. So back off."

"You're awfully young to be giving orders child." He growled as I held his arm.

"From what I hear….its never to early to start." I said calmly.

"……" I released him, he stood up and Tachisashi leaned against the wall. I stared up at him.

"…….HAHAH!" The devil laughed hard and hysterically. He sat on the ground so I was eye level with him, "I like you kid! You're nothing like the rest of your siblings, haha! You're very amusing." He put a hand over my shoulder and I was pulled into a hug, "It's been 15 years since I last saw you kiddo. Man have you not grown." I smirked, "I remember when I last saw you too. I was staring. And you were staring, and I was staring. And you hit me with a rattle." I scrunched my face up trying to remember.

Flashback:

"Well kiddo! You're going up top." I couldn't see. But I had a rattle in my hand. I traced the voice. I struggled and opened my eyes, a blurry dark figure stood over me. "Wow…red eyes. You're an odd ball!" I stared. He stared. Thud. I threw the rattle at his head and it hit him in the forehead.

"….." He stared.

"….." I stared. And he busted out laughing hysterically.

"Kiddo, I'm gonna enjoy seeing you again." He stated. I stared, this strange man was strangely entertaining.

End of Flash back.

"Ah yes…..You busted out laughing." I stated staring at him. He put me in a head lock and gave me a noogie. "AHH!"

"Haha…..well….I'll let you five take care of her. And Tachi-kun." I stared up, "If my daughter is not trained properly….it's your head." Tachisashi stared and nodded, than stated, "I'll protect her with my life." Daddy dearest nodded and dissapeared in a black flame.

"…….so that's my dad?" I asked looking at Tachi. He nodded, "He's not that bad."

"Actually when he got here he demanded several things which my father had to agree to." Baby boy muttered.

"Ah." I said nodding, "Such as?"

"We don't touch your or your friends memories. Meaning Nina." I grinned, "We allow you to stay at your apartment. With only drop bys to check on you. And we train you to use your powers best we can." I nodded, "Good good." I heard him mutter spoil brat.

"HEY!" I snarled, "SHUT UP DADDIES BOY!"

"You're one to talk!" He griped. "BULL!" I snarled, "I've been a orphan till three months ago. And……I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW I HAD A FUCKING DAD!" I grinned, "So shut it."

Me: HAHA! TAKE THAT BOY!

Review!


	7. Devistation

Me: Chapter seven!

I own what I own.

Chapter 7: Devistation

I sat in class getting looks from my three new teammates. The bell rang and I grabbed my bag swinging it over my shoulder. Something in me triggered, I froze and the three noticed. The room emptied and I climbed onto the window ceil.

"What's up Rainy?" Kuwabara asked.

"Something's wrong." I murmured. "I can't put my finger on i-" I heard Nina's scream, "Nina!" I took off running down the halls Kuwabara and Yusuke easily keeping up. I got to the roof and stood. A guy with long black hair and orange eyes was holding Nina up in the air. I froze as my eyes locked with his, "Let her go bro!" He stared back.

"Bro? I am no brother to a human." He stated.

"Rainy! Yusuke, Kuwabara! Hiei! Help!" Nina cried. I looked to the side to see Tachisashi injured, he had been following Nina to make sure she was safe cause I had Yusuke, baka, and Hiei watching me.

"...you bastard!" Yusuke shouted. I nodded. Hiei grabbed his katana, Kuwabara charged up his spirit sword. With Tachisashi unconcious I couldn't access my powers without transforming painfully.

_But Nina's worth every bit of pain._

"Can you guy's hold him off till I can get transformed?" They nodded.

"But you can't can you?" Kuwabara asked.

"Don't worry about it! Just save Nina." I growled. He nodded they came at him and the devil dodged. Which one was he? I frowned and looked at Tachisashi. The pain came almost immediately. Everyone froze as my growl rang through the air. They looked to see the horns rip through my skin and the tail come out. The blood came down the sides of my face again. Than the most painful. The wings. They ripped through and I looked up glaring, "What the fuck you staring at? I growl, whoopty fucking do! IT HURTS!" I snarled. And than I looked at Tachisashi, "So why'd you attack her?"

"I-isn't she...but you...she..." The devil looked back and forth, "YOU'RE ONLY 15!"

"And?" I hissed. Hiei and the others had stepped back, it was clear, this ass hole, was mine.

"That's not right. You have to be at least 1000 to transform." He snarled. I glared.

"Why...did you...attack...Nina?" I repeated.

"I thought she was my younger sister." He answered. I grinned.

"No. She's my elder sister." I stated. My fist connected with his skull, "AND IS NOT FOR YOU TO TAKE!" Nina sat up behind me, "You harm the only family that's truely mine besides dad again and I'll fucking tear your head off. Don't think I won't either."

"You have no respect for your elders." He snarled.

"To bad your not my elder, cause I have much respect for them!" I snarled glaring angrily. I felt a power come to my fingers.

_Form a trigger in your mind...now Rainy!_ I nodded at Tachisashi's words; his conscious was intertwined with my own. I did. _Hand in gun position! Aim at him and pull the trigger!_ BOOM! A black beam shot from my finger and I stood dumbstruck. Nina watched as my brother fell. I watched as my brother fell. He glared.

"I will inform father of your incidents little sister." He hissed.

"Go back to your place below ground bed wetter." I growled. He dissapeared in a red flame, I than stood and looked at my hand, "TACHI YOU BETTER TELL ME WHAT THE HELL THAT WAS ABOUT CAUSE LAST TIME I CHECKED BULLETS OF BLACK DID NOT COME FROM MY FINGER!" Tachi looked tiredly as he stood up, I froze, he was bleeding in several places, "Shit." I stated. He fell and I ran grabbing him. "Okay...that explains alot." I growled sarcastically. "Nina, can ya get me my bag." She ran and came back with my first aid bag. I cleaned up the hell hound.

"Rainy. We should tell Koenma about this." Yusuke muttered. Nina gave me an odd look.

"I'll explain later." I stated, I looked at Yusuke and sighed, "Can't go no where unless you can get a portal open on the roof. I haven't learnt to extract my form. And it takes a lot of energy just transforming without help at the moment." I growled frustrated, "He already knows about it probably." I glared at the blood, "I swear. I loose anymore blood from these and I'll need a blood transfusion."

"This is true." Tachisashi stated sitting up.

"You're okay!" I squealed happily hugging him.

"Yes, and you're a baka."

"I know." I muttered, "NOW PLEASE GET RID OF MY EXTRA APPENDAGES!"

"Very well." They dissapeared and I sighed looking at Nina who dived at me. I yiped as she gave me a noogie.

"Respect your elders? Respect your elders! HAHA! YOU LITTLE PUNK! YOU ONLY GOT ON ELDER AND IT AIN'T US!" She stated happily. I laughed and attempted to put her in a head lock. Attempt was a success! I didn't hear the conversation in the back ground as we wrestled.

"She seems happier when she's with Nina." Kuwabara muttered.

"I would suppose so, those two are like sisters." Yusuke muttered.

"The ningen is a weakness to her." Hiei muttered.

"I don't think so. She went through all that pain just to protect her." Kuwabara muttered.

"When's Kurama get outta school?"

"Actually the fox has been watching from behind that lightening pole the whole time." Hiei muttered pointing. Indeed the red haired fox was watching.

Later that night:

"Cottontime! You've got a PS2?" Kuwabara asked walking into my apartment as Nina opened the door. It was a Friday. Nina was spending the night, as were several other people. Like Jin, Rinku, Chu, Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei, Yusuke, Keiko, and a girl named Yukina. I looked up from my Ratchet and Clank Going Commando and nodded. I sniped a few people when the others came in. A crowd began forming as I got to the head quarters. I paused for a moment and looked at Nina, she hear it too. I stood up and walked to the window Hiei was sitting on. I looked down. A bunch of boys were hollering at some one. I smirked.

"What should I drop on their heads?" I asked looking at Nina.

"Why not Hiei?" Kuwabara asked.

"No." I stated, "I value my life a bit." Hiei smirked, "Scolding hot water sounds good though." I glared at Yusuke, "Touch my game Urameshi and I'll kick your ass so hard you'll be seeing stars for weeks." He stopped. I smirked. We dumped water on them and heard screams of pain. I smirked and put the tin away continuing to play.

Next day:

"Thanks for the fun time!" Kuwabara stated as every one left. I nodded. I watched the door close and the phone rang. I answered it, "Hello?"

_"Is this Rainy's place?"_ A male voice asked, it was familiar, "Yeah, this is her."

_"Rainy! It's me! Jack from the Dance Club!"_ I froze, than grinned, "Hey Jack! It's been five years! What's up?"

_"...It's bad Rain...Jules is dieing."_ I froze, than stared ahead of me. _"She's got cancer. The doctor says she's only got a few more days left. Can you come down to Osaka. She wants to see you before she goes. She wants to see her girl."_

"...I'll get on the train, you want me to stay for a few days?"

_"Hell yeah! Jules wants you there till her very last breath!" _I nodded, "I'll be on the train tonight and be there as soon as I can."

_"I'll tell Jules the good news! She'll be happy about it."_

"Alright, Jack…..later." I hung up and stared. "Jules……Not Jules…"

Flash back:

"What do we have here?" I heard a males voice. I was in rags sitting outside the Tsukiko dance club/bar.

"Seems to be a little girl." A woman's voice stated. I opened my eyes, "Those eyes! Are they red?"

"Seems so! Hey kiddo, whatcha doing in a place like this? It's not safe!" Stated a man kneeling down.

**_Neither is anywhere else I go._** I cringed when he put a hand on my forehead, "Wow, you're hairs silky and your skins as white as snow." I bowed my head biting my lip.

"I'm sorry; I can go away if you wish." I whispered sadly, "Just don't make me go back to the orphanage!"

"You're an orphan? Where's the orphanage?" Asked the woman kneeling next to the man. I stared quietly.

"It's in Okinawa." They stared in shock.

"Wow! You went from Okinawa to Osaka?" Asked the woman, "That's a long way!"

"We're the owners of this club….would you like to stay with us?" The man asked.

"……mm hm." I stated nodding. They stood up and the man offered me his hand. The woman hers.

"What's your name kiddo?" Asked the lady.

"…..They called me Rainy at the orphanage." I said.

"Rainy huh? Nice name!" The woman led me in. I followed her upstairs and she had me sit on a bed. "Okay Rainy! I'm Jules! If there's anything you need. Just ask! I'll take you shopping tomorrow for some new clothes. Those old ones are absolutely filthy!" I looked at her and bowed my head, "How old are you by the way?"

"um….five, I think." I said rubbing the back of my head, "I don't really know how old."

"Five and a run away already! Wow, you must have had it tough!" She patted me on the head, "Lets get you in some jammies, and you can sleep with me tonight!"

"But…isn't that guy your husband?" I asked quietly.

She bursted out laughing, "Him? No! Jason is the manager of the bar! And my first cousin! My family owns the bar!"

"….How old is you?" I asked looking at her.

"Haha! I'm 21! Don't worry kid! You're safe with me! I'll show you the ropes, and if you're any good! You can work here. For minimal wage of course, can't have child services on you." I nodded.

End of flash back.

I finished packing my bag and grabbed a black leather biker jacket and my sun glasses. I put a black base ball cap backwards on my head. Writing a note and taping it to the door I walked to the train station. I finally got to the train and sat down. It was one of those where it has a lot of seats in rows, trains. I leaned back in mine.

"Not that it's any of my business… But tell me what exactly you're doing?" The guy next to me stated, I looked to see….Hiei.

"How'd you get on?" I asked sternly.

"None of your business." He stated, "Now would you mind telling me why I am now on a train to Osaka?"

"I have no clue why you're on here Hiei. I'm on here because I have to see some one." I stated, "As a last wish."

"Hn. I cannot allow you to go by yourself when you have almost no control over your….powers." He muttered.

"Looks like you're stuck on this train with me than." I stated looking out the window as it began to move.

_"We'll be arriving in Osaka tomorrow at 12 PM! Till then we hope you enjoy your ride." _The voice on the intercom stated. I nodded to this and looked at Hiei.

_"Hey boss! Look what I found!" A demon stated to one with a club. _

_"Since when has your dirty laundry been any of my interest?" The demon asked glaring._

_"No boss! It's a baby!" Stated the demon grinning. I didn't think he was the type who'd make a good father. _

I looked away from Hiei immediately and stared out the wind determinately. **_……These visions are getting just plain weird. _**

"What visions?" Hiei asked. I kept my head staring out the window.

"You do have a fucked up life Hiei. Past anyways." I muttered. An arm wrapped around my neck and pulled me so I was looking up at Hiei.

"Explain." He hissed.

"…….." I looked away from him. Anyone watching would think it was a couple's thing; he was smart for having me look at him like this. "I look at you. And I get a bit of your past. It happens some times. And some times it doesn't." He stared coldly for a moment, "The only part I've seen so far…..is the white place and the demon showing you as a baby to his boss." He was searching my eyes. Oh crap.

_"What do you want me to do with it? Just go throw it back in the river." 'Boss' muttered._

_"No! Look at what he's holding!" The lower demon stated, I frowned, it was that crystal thing that woman cried. _

_"Hey! Whatcha got there little guy?" 'Boss' asked taking it, Hiei wouldn't let go. I grinned, stubborn since birth! Since the demon was determined, Hiei bit his finger, "Ow! Little thing bit me." I wanted to laugh but something wrapped around my mind. A black dragon flew around me. I watched it closely. "A warning?" I muttered, it dissapeared._

"Don't you dare look at my past again onna." Hiei growled letting go of me and pushing me away from him angrily. I bowed my head, than growled, "Sorry." He glanced at me.

12 PM:

_"Thank you for riding, we have arrived at Osaka!" _The announcer stated. I got up. So did Hiei. After little pushing and shoving. We got off. I yawned and walked outta the train station.

"Where are we going?" Hiei growled.

"Tsukiko dance club/bar." I stated stretching, "I hate sitting for long periods of time." I carried my back over my shoulder again.

"Kurama is on his way here." Hiei muttered, "I'll tell him."

"Fox boy's gonna be here huh?" I asked, more to myself if anyone. With a yawn and shrug, I kept walking. A man with silver ears and hair landed. I blinked and stared at him.

_"GET HIM!" A bunch of men were chasing a fox demon. _

_"Youko! Hurry!" Shouted a man with a hat, he had bat wings and a pendant. _

"So this is where you ran off to." He had transformed back to Kurama. (How'd he get there so fast? 0.o)

"I didn't run, I left a note that I would return as soon as possible." I stated walking past him.

"My mistake." He stated. I walked with them following right behind. About an hour of staring at the ground and walking, Hiei growled, "Do you even have an idea where we are?"

"To my left there's a trash can. To my right there's a sign." They looked and nodded, "We're three miles from Tsukiko." I continued walking there. Till Hiei threw me onto his shoulder and took off running. "Put me d-"

"Shut up, we're here." He growled letting me fall to the ground. I got to my feet and Kurama landed by Hiei. I knocked on the door.

"…." The slot opened, "Password?" I realized the voice.

"Open up the door Jake or I'll open it my self." I growled.

"….." The guy rolled his eyes, "Honestly Rico, what's the point of having the damn password if you don't use it." I glared crossing my arms, "Haven't grown much have you?"

"That's it! Open the door!" I growled.

"Why?"

"SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!" I snarled.

"Password?"

" . You want to die today huh?"

"Yes, now, password."

"Snowflake midget." I growled. The door opened. I tackled the man, "NEXT TIME OPEN THE DOOR JACK!"

"I'M 35 YEARS OLD RAIN! I'M TO OLD!" He pleaded as I pinned an arm behind his back.

"BULL!"

Me: End of chapter seven! Review!


	8. No

Me: Chapter eight.

I own what I own.

Chapter eight: Death is natural

I stood staring at Jules. She was pale. I noticed her eyes were slowly loosing life from them and her smile was a sad one. Hiei and Kurama were sitting outside. The death radiating from her seemed to be energizing me.

"So I take it you met your father." She whispered, "Lucifer." I nodded and stared at her. "Don't worry, I'm just glad you're here." She stated taking her warm hand into mine. I clutched it and she lifted it and rested in against my skin, "My hand's becoming the shade of your skin." I felt tears start to come. "Don't cry, I'm not worth it." She whispered.

"That's fucking shit." I growled, "I don't cry cause I like to."

"I raised you much better than that, you don't cry at all anymore." She whispered sitting up, "C'mon, let it out."

"..." I shook my head.

"You're that little kid that I brought here 10 years ago." She stated, "Stubborn little albino in the alleyway." I couldn't take it anymore. I hugged her around the neck and cried.

"You can't go." I cried, "You can't!"

"Shhh...you know I have too. I can't stop the cancer. It's killing me moment by moment, and I refuse to take morphine." She stated petting my head. "Hehe...at least you won't die, not for a long time."

"..." I sat up and stared at her wiping the tears away, "How long do you exactly have Jules?" I asked quietly.

"...four hours from five." She stated looking at the clock. I gritted my teeth, "Don't worry. I have something for you." I blinked. She pulled out a pendant and grabbed my arm, "This will hurt. Just don't scream."

"..I'll try." I stated. She pushed the pendant against my skin and burning rushed through me, it melted into my skin and I gritted my teeth as she held me tight. She removed my shirt and pants as I laid frozen. A thing started to form on my arm, it spiraled around my left arm and down my chest, stomach, and waist, it ended at the end of my right ankle. The burning stopped when scales were made visible. A golden eye appeared on what seemed to be a head. Than I realized it. A dragon. I looked up at her tired face, "...You're a demon?"

"...yes." She whispered. She kissed my forehead. "I'm a dragon demon and 30 thousand years old." I stared, "That dragon is hell energy. Your father gave it to me to guard it 30000 years ago." I stared at her, "And now...it's back to its rightful owner." I watched as her eyes faded. She lay down and I got off her, I clasped her hand, "You better use it well! Or I'll haunt you till ya die." I felt her life force stop. I was about to inhale when a hand collapsed over my mouth and nose.

"You must not breathe the air in here." My father's voice stated. I looked at him, "If you breathe the spirit in her will become digested and she will not go to spirit world." **_Where'd you come from?_** He was in a human form, just orange eyes and black hair. He led me out, and to the bar. I sat there.

"In reality the merging with a hell dragon takes hours. But it feels like seconds to the merger." He stated. "That's why she died when you snapped outta it." I realized I was wearing my clothes again, "Learning to control it will be difficult." I sat there and Jake was watching me. We stared for a moment.

"The funeral is tomorrow." He stated, "You're coming right?"

"Is it closed casket?" My father asked, he nodded.

"Than of course we are." He stated.

"...where did Hiei and Kurama go?" I asked.

"Right here onna." I looked to see Hiei watching from a window ceil, Kurama was leaning against the wall. I nodded, than looked back at the bartender who set a bloody marry and a virgin strawberry daiquiri down. I drank the daiquiri quietly.

Three days later:

"Now you visit some time." Jack stated hugging me. I nodded.

"And don't wait five years again!" Stated Josie, the bartender.

"Okay. Thanks guys!" I stated I walked between Hiei and Kurama, dad had gone back to hell earlier, like after the funeral.

"We still have ten hours before the train leaves, I'll go ahead and leave you two too it, seeing as I didn't come here on the train to begin with." Kurama stated, Hiei nodded. I did too. He dissapeared without a word. **_…great…. All alone with just Hiei._** "Onna. Come." Hiei muttered walking in one direction, I stared and followed quietly. "That dragon is not going to be easy to control." He stated quickly moving and bending over to say in my ear, "I will be your trainer for it. Understand?" I nodded, "I will not take your friends death excuse as a reason to be….lazy, you're training as soon as we get back." Another nod, "Good." We walked quietly till we had five hours left. My legs hurt but I kept all complaints in my head and kept my eyes on the back of Hiei's head. Hiei stopped and looked over his shoulder at me.

_"C'mon Hiei! Giv-"_

"NO!" I shouted looking away from him. "……..no. No. No. No!" **_His past is his own! DAMN YOU VISIONS!_**

_Well maybe it wouldn't be bad to learn about our team mates…._

**_YOU! Little innocent girly voice! SHUT UP!_**

_Yes'em. _I shook my head violently. "Nononononono." Some one grabbed my head and made it stop shaking. I noticed Hiei was no longer infront of me, I noticed his shadow on the ground though behind me keeping my head in place with his bandaged hand.

"……." I stayed silent for a moment. I heard him sigh, "You are very annoying ningen." I glared.

**_ONLY IN THIS FORM AM I A NINGEN!_**

_WAHH! I GOT CALLED ANNOYING!_

_**Ug…I need to bang my head against something.**_

_ENOUGH!_

_EIP!_

_**WHAATT DID I DO NOW?**_

Hiei picked me up and put me so I was on his back piggy back, he smelt nice, WHAHHAAT? OH MY GOD! I DID NOT! I stared blankly, "Whatcha doing?"

"Hn. I'm getting us to the train station before you collapse from exhaustion." He muttered. We got there quickly. I walked to my seat and stared at the window. I took out my I-pod and turned to 'Voodoo' by Godsmack. I kept my words soft as I sang it quietly. Hiei gave a glance when I finished. I tapped my feet when 'Photograph' by Nickleback started. Hiei stepped on my foot. I read his lips say, 'stop it shojo.' I bowed my head and kept my emotions from going awry like they had when I was at the…'orphanage.' It wasn't even an orphanage. I brought my knees up and hugged them, why the hell did I have to be cowardly when I was alone? I hit my head on my knees, **_FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK! _**

_Cussing is not a creative way to use v-_

_**SHUT UP!**_

_EIP! YES MA'AM!_ I calmly inhaled and exhaled controlling my emotions. 'American Idiot' by Greenday come on. Than right after that 'Feel Good Inc.' By Gorillaz. I closed my eyes. **_I think it's time I go review the night I escaped that whore house….or as they stated Orphanage. Orphans Rich People Hot Able Nonidentifiable Agency Girls Enabled of kids.. _**

Flashback:

"How much for the white one?" A man asked looking at me with a glint.

"She's 500 yen." The man stated. I kept my head bowed. The man paid and grabbed me by the hair, "C'mon bitch!" I screamed as he lead me, "Finally some one with a taste for you freaks!"

"….." I froze at this. My breathing became heavy immediately. Tears weld in my eyes.

"Ah….does the whittle orphan have issues?" He asked. I looked up, "WHAT THE HELL?" My eyes flashed and I guess they became pits of dark.

"….." I had tears running down my cheeks, I dunno how I did it. But I managed to kill him with my own hands. Jumping the fence in a baggy t-shirt and jeans I ran. I stole away on a boat and in the back of cars till exhaustion almost over took me. I sat in an alley way when I heard a woman and man's voice. Buried my head, **_OH NO! I DON'T WANNA GO BACK!_**

_Those men were mean! No! Don't make me go back!_

"Hey Jules! Look!"

End of Flash back.

I watched as the train halted. Hiei stood which was my signal that we were there. I stood also and followed him out with my bag swung over my shoulder. He dissapeared shortly after and I walked alone and into a park. I took my head phones outta my ears and noticed it was sunset. I sat on the swing with my head bowed. Quietly, I cried. I wished she hadn't died. I wished it had been…no. I don't wish it was anyone.

"You're near Shuichi all the time." Stated a girls voice. My head perked up. I looked confused. "He's ours! Stay away if you know what's good for you!" I blinked as I watched the girls walk away, _WHAT DID I DO? (Cries)_

_**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?**_ I got off the swing and made my way to my apartment. I walked in and was glomped by Nina who was saying things so fast I could hardly register them. And than I got a scolding from Tachisashi for running off. They asked me where I ran off to….I couldn't bare to tell them. So I silently went to my room. I knew Nina would spend the night. Me not talking to her was never a good sign.

Next day:

I sat in class in my girls uniform once again. The other three weren't at school, which means Koenma was probably giving them a mission. The bell rang and I made my way home. I heard voices in the woods, a much more 'safer' way to go.

"C'mon Kurama! She's a liability! She can't control her powers at all!" I heard Kuwabara state, "And she's a girl!"

"We must give her time to adjust. According to Botan, Jules death took a great affect on her." I head Kurama's voice state.

"Hn. For once I agree with the fool." I heard Hiei state. I gritted my teeth.

"Kurama, I'm all for that, but if it weren't for the fact the only time she sticks up for herself is when others are in danger or she's called a freak before Jules died I wouldn't think she's a liability." I bowed my head to this. I quietly walked passed them, I didn't care if they saw me, which they did.

"C-C-Cottontime!" Kuwabara stated in surprise, they were all surprise. I stopped and looked at him with eyes that were blank.

"….Fuck you." I stated walking past them. "Fuck all you." I kept walking.

"Wait! Cottontime! You've gotta understand the situation you've put us in!" Yusuke stated. I froze.

"……" I shut my eyes, "……" I shook my head, than kept walking. **_I need to…I haven't in so long. I need to vent. Immediately. _**I took off running and ran up the steps of a temple in the woods. I was let in by a man and stopped in a bow infront of an old man.

"Hey! Cottontime! I'm not done talking to you yet!" Yusuke stated.

"Rainy, it's been quite a while, your aura is stressed. I'll have Xaolin and Sira come to spar with you." He stated. He looked at the others, "You are welcomed to watch." The four stared. And nodded. I straightened from my bow and looked at him, "Rainy, you know where your things are." Setting my bag down I past the four who watched me, I refused to look at them, I REFUSE! I opened my locker and changed into my sparring outfit which was black with 'Migashi' on the back.

"Migashi! Hurry girl! We don't have all day!" Stated a boy with long black hair, brown eyes. Xaolin.

"Even if you haven't been here in four months! You need to hurry!" The girl stated, dyed green hair and gray eyes. Sira. I noticed their weapons and tied my black belt. Sira was using nun chucks. And Xaolin was using two katana's. I calmly grabbed my scythe calmly; it was to the side, and two feet taller than my self. Yet…I was a black belt with it. I held it tightly as familiar moves ran through my head. I walked bare foot onto the fighting pad.

"Last man standing! Unlimited time! Begin!" Stated my old sensei.

"Alright Migashi! You haven't been here in months! Time to dance girly!" Sira stated. I bowed my head and closed my eyes, "HYAA!" She ran at me. I was taken by both sides of Xaolin and Sira, I was not fighting for my life. Thus I was not going to be tempted to kill them…AT ALL! I jumped and flipped landing on the ground. Than swept their feet making them fall. I got out from in between them again immediately, "YES! SHE HASN'T LOST HER TOUCH!" Xaolin stated happily.

"LETS GET HER!" I dodged the two and punched them in the gut clothes lining them with the scythe in my mouth. They flew back into a wall, falling unconcious immediately. That wasn't enough. I was still stressed. I bowed to the sensei who nodded and I put the scythe away. I changed back it my school outfit and jumped onto the wall walking away from them.

"Yo Migashi!" Xaolin stated. I looked, "Take the scythe with you! Grandpa says it's okay! You're the only one who's mastered it!" I nodded and caught it. "AND YOU'RE OUT FIT!" I blinked and jumped down, "You can't learn anymore here. You've mastered each technique; just…try to over come your phobia of being a lone fighter." I took my outfit and stared at him. He hugged me, "You done us proud. Don't be mad at those four for ever! Remember! Ninja skills! NINJA SKILLS!" He gave me a noogie, "Got it snowflake?"

"….yeah." I stated nodding. He released me, "Now get outta here!" I jumped back onto a wall and walked.

"Look….Rainy…" Yusuke stated from the ground as we walked, "We're sorry…"

"…." I looked at him, "Why should I forgive you Yusuke?" I asked raising an eyebrow, "And only three people here need to give me an apology……." He crossed his arms, "Nevertheless….I guess I forgive you."

"You guess?"

"Not long before you three knuckle heads fuck up again." I stated turning and walking. Scythe resting on my shoulder. "I'm still stressed." I muttered, "I need to vent more." Some one grabbed my by the back of the shirt, "WHA!" I looked, "WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING HIEI?"

"We're training, now. Your technique is flawed in the ways of demon dueling!" He snarled.

"WHA?" I stared, **_….Is he trying to help me vent?_**

_No, I am training you so you are not a liability to us. If you want to think of it as a way to vent. Be my guest._ Hiei's voice stated. I blinked.

"…..Okay." I stated as I was drug deeper into the woods.

Me: End of chapter eight. WILL SOME ONE PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Oh shit

Me: Chapter nine!

I own what I own.

Chapter nine: Mission Prep

It's been four months since Hiei trained me...I was very good at fighting with out powers I would say. He says different, after he beats me each time. Right now I'm lying on my bed in my apartment. My eyes shut. And 'I stand alone' by Godsmack is blasting through my head. I was about to drift when some one violently shook me, I sat up and collided heads with Hiei, "OW!" I yelped rubbing forehead. I took the ear phones and glared.

"Let's go shojo, we have a mission." He muttered. I got outta my school uniform and into my training outfit. Hiei just waited. I grabbed my scythe and Hiei took it. He kneeled down. Raising an eyebrow I climbed on his back and he took off running.

_You're too slow._ He muttered, Tachisashi appeared next to us jumping from tree branch along with us, on missions I guess he was required to go with. He stays with Nina though to protect her and than stays with me when ever Nina's with her parents. I think they've grown rather attached. I looked at him and he looked back, he smiled and winked. I just gave a small smile than proceeded to keep my head buried in Hiei's shoulder so no tree branches came and hit me on the head. We landed infront of a portal and I got down. Hiei let me have my scythe back and I followed him through the portal. Tachisashi right beside me.

"WAH!" I realized with were about... 200 FEET IN THE AIR! I felt my powers return and my extra appendages. I spread my wings glided to the rest of the group. They didn't even bat an eye. Wrapping my wings around me I followed them into Koenma's. Tachisashi right behind me.

"Yo toddler face! What's the mission?" Yusuke stated as we walked in. We looked to see Koenma in teenage form making out with a blonde girl. Tachisashi withdrew my powers immediately. I knew why too. The girl looked like she was sent from a whore house; she couldn't be the mission, could she? She got of Koenma's desk and stood grinning. **THAT SMILE IS NOT NATURAL, NO ONES TEETH ARE THAT WHITE!**_ I agree Miss Rainy; this girl is not good news for us._ I watched Koenma stand up.

"Guys, this is Kagome Nirogashi." I stared quietly. Eyes widen. Not her! Any one but her! Wait...who was she again? "She is one of the most soon to be powerful demons in the world."

"What type of demon is she? And what makes her so powerful?" Yusuke asked.

"She is a darkness demon, and she is soon to be future ruler of hell." I blinked.

"Bu-" I jumped onto his back and covered Tachisashi's mouth, **Later. **He stared at me than nodded, _Yes. Later we will discuss this with your father._ Every one was staring. "Eh hehe...Reflexes?" I stated jumping down. Almost everyone rolled their eyes.

"Like...OMG! You are so cute!" Kagome stated. She started coming forth.

"You touch me and I'll swing at cha girly." I growled, my scythe blade become awfully shiny. She stopped.

"Uh, like you're so rude!" She growled. And what mighty comeback did I have? Not one. To tired. Don't wanna waste my time with the prep. So I yawned, "And a little freak."

"Why you insolent little - LET ME GO URAMESHI! I'M GONNA RIP HER APART!" I snarled as Yusuke stood holding me back by pinning my arms behind my back.

"We don't kill what we're protecting!" He stated, "Calm down Rainy!"

"Like! You're name's Rainy! Like...wasn't there a girl I used to know named Rainy..." I looked at her oddly, "Yeah. She looked just like you and worked at a bar in Osaka!" I froze, "Yeah, rumor has it she killed the owner." The whole room got quiet, "You did didn't you! You killed Jules." I had an unspoken rule of never bringing that up with the guys. And they knew the rule, "You bitch!" She made her way towards me and I realized Hiei had moved infront of me and pointed the blade of his katana at Kagome, he than stated, "It would be wise onna, if you do not speak of that woman's death. For your own safety than hers." I stared at him. No vision today. Wow. I felt Yusuke let me go and I took my arms and scythe back.

"She like. Murdered Jules though!" Stated Kagome.

"We like. Have to watch the prep. Like great." I mocked rolling my eyes. Anger was coursing through my veins.

"Hey you bitch!" Kagome snarled, "Rather the prep than the freak!"

BAM! Kagome now had a bruise on her cheek forming. I stood cracking my knuckles. I grabbed her by the scruff on the shirt from her area on the floor and Hiei grabbed my arm, "That's enough shojo." I stood quietly and let go. Smirking as her head hit the floor with a clunk.

"Well. Um...yes. You're job is to train and protect, I don't expect you to train her or protect her Rainy, seeing as you have barely any control over your own powers." My brows scrunched and I nodded understanding. I am part of the team. But I'm still learning, so I'm more like the baby of the team. This thought made me glare. "she will be staying at Genkai's. I expect to see you seven, yes, you and Tachisashi, Rainy. There tomorrow at dawn for training." We nodded and left.

Next day, One AM:

I got up in my outfit and grabbed my scythe. Tachisashi was in human form, his eyes were brown, he still had long black hair, and he wore a white dojo uniform. We came out of the apartment. Nina was at home, safe, I checked on her on our way to Genkai's. That place freaked me out. I dunno why. When I asked Tachisashi he stated simply because it was a holy place. We had taken our time getting there. At two we arrived, everyone was asleep. So I sat at the tree trunk and fell asleep while Tachisashi sat up in a tree watching.

Dawn, Five AM:

"Hey! Where's Rainy?" Botan asked, "I haven't seen her anywhere in the temple."

"She must be late. We'll have to start with out her." Genkai muttered. She walked outside than noticed me under the tree asleep, "Or she got here extremely early." She walked out and proceeded to giving me a good kick to the head, "Wake up dimwit."

"Geeze, I come at the right time to get kicked in the head." I muttered standing. I was at eye level with this old woman. This made me extremely happy, "G'morning Master Genkai." I bowed and she nodded. **_HAHA! SOME ONE AS SHORT AS ME AND OLDER! _**I followed her inside and a girl with aqua green hair let me have some pancakes. They were good. I thanked her. When she asked my name I told her. She got an odd voice and stated hers was Yukina.

"FOOD!" Yusuke and Kuwabara ran in, in their boxers. I had occupied the window ceil staring out it. I looked at them as Genkai snarled at them to get some clothes on or they'd have their hides tanned. I caught Yusuke's eye as he walked.

"You're here early Rainy." He stated in a surprise. I nodded and he continued to run back to his room. I fell asleep almost immediately.

Dream:

"C'mon Hiei! Give us the stone!" A demon stated running after a teenage Hiei. I stared quietly from what seemed to be a perch on a tree branch. Hiei grinned and used his long sword to slash the demons. He laughed at their screams and walked back to a camp. The boss guy was talking.

"Hiei…" stated one of the demons. They all went into a cave closing the curtain.

"Huh?" Hiei stared.

"YOU JERK!" I screamed with tears in my eyes, "YOU KILLED FOR THE JOY OF IT! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT BUT FOR THEM TO ABANDON YOU!"

End of dream.

"Miss Rainy." Kurama stated, "We're going to train. C'mon." I nodded and jumped down. I dizzy spell hit me and I fell to my hands and knees, "Miss Rainy?"

"Please Kurama. We're team mates; even if I am learning…call me Rainy or Rain." I stated getting to my feet, "It's just a dizzy spell."

_I spoke with your father while you were asleep._ Tachisashi stated walking beside me as we walked outta the temple, _He is looking into this immediately. Your father is quite upset about someone impersonating some one from your family. He will not be pleased if she gets away with this._ **I see.** We walked out and I twirled my scythe.

"We're going to find out what you two need to improve on." Stated Kurama looking at me carefully, "You are not to attempt you kill each other for any reason." **_Nah! I'll just maul her!_**

"We're here to watch and take care of injuries!" Botan stated happily. Yukina nodded. Than looked at me with a look. I spotted something in her eyes, it was cold. I dunno why, but the look she was giving was absolutely cold. I shivered.

"Alright, you two, in the ring." A morning breeze whirled around me. Sounds and information whizzed in and out of my head. I walked into the ring with my scythe. "Anything you can use is good for an attack." Yusuke's voice stated. I heard Kuwabara state, "READY! GO!" She didn't waste anytime. I dodged her hand. She was trying to slap me, the attacks were about to make me laugh when I jumped up into the air and dodged her completely. I landed and yawned. She was weak! I grinned and felt power at the tips of my fingers. I pointed my middle finger at her imagining a trigger and aimed, "What do you get when a prep's about to get blasted?" I asked quietly so only Tachisashi, Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei could hear.

_What?_ Tachisashi's voice asked.

"An extremely happy freak." I stated, "DARKNESS BULLET!" I pulled the trigger, lets just say little Kagome. Was covered from head to foot in bruises and was bleeding from several different places. I sat cross legged in the ring as Yukina began healing her. I noticed Tachisashi looking amazed. I raised an eyebrow and walked over to him, "What's up?"

"…….." He put his hands on my shoulders and knelt down so he was eyelevel, "You can access your power from your human form. That's nearly impossible." He stated. I blinked.

"Really?" I asked, "I just felt the energy form at my finger tips as she tried to slap me and let it loose. It wasn't against the rules because my power was accessible at the time." He nodded, "You gonna tell dad?" He nodded. I sighed.

"Hm……." I looked to see Genkai looking back and forth between me and the prep, "Yes….interesting." She than cleared her throat, "All right you two!" She stated. She pointed at me, "Hiei, is going to train you." I blinked.

"Hn." Hiei glanced at me at this, Genkai looked at the prep, "You are undeveloped girl, Yusuke, Kuwabara and you are to teach her! Kurama! You are to be keeping an eye on her training." She stated nodding her head towards Kagome. "You four will meet back here tomorrow. Snowflake!" I looked at her glaring, "Get that glare off your face, you and Hiei are to also show up tomorrow at dawn so I may watch you train." I nodded. The old woman was aggravating. She walked away.

"HN…shojo, let's go." Hiei stated looking at me. I nodded and following behind him. We got to the stairs and he flashed and he was down the stairs almost immediately. I stared and holding my scythe I slid down the railing and landed following him behind again. Tachisashi I take it already went to report to father or go watch Nina.

"I'm impressed you actually defeated that onna." He stated not even looking at me, "I wonder what else you can do in that pathetic little form….perhaps you were helpless, it was desperate move maybe." I bowed my head, "I'm trying to figure out who's the fake." He stated, "There is you, the supposed devils daughter. And than…..there's the onna, where blood shows that she is indeed that of hell." I gritted my teeth.

"I assure you, that if I am a fake, than I would know, and frankly, I don't." I growled, "I have no idea who that bitch is either." I let out a shaky breath, "Don't ever insult my pride or way of life, I never have lied."

"Why did you run away from the orphanage." Hiei stated snappishly, "Why did you go to Osaka, and why did you accept the fact you were SATANS CHILD!" He turned and grabbed my shoulders, "I want answers shojo."

"……." I bowed my head than wrenched away from him, "….." I kept my head bowed, **_We had to run from the 'orphanage!'_**

_Why did I accept it?_

_**Why did I go to Osaka?**_

_Why….. _"WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME THESE QUESTIONS?" I shouted. I breathed heavily, "It's not any of your business! SO WHY ARE YOU ASKING?" He grabbed me by the scruff of the shirt, than hissed, "When you are indeed a liability to my team mates I have a right to know! Now tell me! WHY!" His body being bigger than my own was practically pinning me to the wall. "Answer!"

"……..get off me." I whispered, "Please get off me."

"Are you a spy from the bowels so low in hell that it is spying on hell to gain secrets? Are you trying to lead us to our doom?"

"GET OFF HER!" Nina appeared and ripped Hiei away from me. I fell to the ground shaking, "Rain! Are you okay?"

"Get outta my way shojo!" Hiei snarled as Nina stood infront of me. Keeping me outta harms.

"No! You've done enough Hiei! Can't you see you're torturing her?" Nina growled, "Now leave!"

"I have a right to know!" Hiei snarled.

"I said leave!" Nina snarled back. "Or else!"

"Or else what!" He snarled.

"I. WILL. KILL.YOU. KOORIME!" Tachisashi stated from behind Hiei. His eyes were blazing, I was glad it was night and near midnight. He looked scary, his fangs were long. His claws too. I stared.

**_I can't take any more of this! I. Have. Ta. Run! _**With that I took off running away from the three.

"Rain wait!" Nina shouted. I kept running. I ran all the way down the street and into the alleyways. I ran into arms that grabbed me around the upper body. A familiar voice whispered, "It's okay Rainy." I opened my eyes, it was a sibling of mine. I stood staring and bowed my head. "It's okay kiddo." I stared at them for a moment.

"Which one are you?" I asked quietly.

"Me….I'm Nigima. The second oldest." I stared, "You've been through a bit today haven't you?" I nodded. "Wanna take a walk with me?" Another nod. "Alright. Let's go." He knelt down and I climbed onto his back. I could tell he was related to me, his eyes were orange and his hair was spiky and jet black with red tips. But I noticed his scent smelt like burnt wood. I kept my arms gently around his neck. "So Rainy, how old are you now? I haven't seen you for some time."

"I'm 15…I think." I muttered.

"You think?" He asked.

"I'm not sure what to believe any more." I stated.

"hm…..you turn 16 in four months correct." Nod. "You're my little sister than."

"How do I even know I'm related to you?" I asked.

"…….good point. Would you like to find out?" Another nod, "Alright than." He suddenly had wings. He rose off the ground into a hover. The wind blew up around us, "Hold on. We're going to a haven for devils."

"Hell?" I asked almost hopefully, he chuckled.

"No. But close, we're going to see mother in Shikai."

"Really?"

"Yup. Just stay close to me. And you will end up in your devil form when we get there. Providing you've transformed already once."

"Four times actually." I stated, "Three very painful."

"Interesting." Nigima stated as we shot up into the air. "Just hold into me." He moved me so I was facing his chest and he was keeping me against him while flying to a blazing green hole. "HOLD ON!" I felt us go through. I felt the horns and wings and tail come back. I felt him chuckle. We landed and he led me by the hand and up steps. Gargoyles were guarding the front and moving. It seemed natural to me. We kept walking and went through halls. A woman that looked like she was related to Tachisashi came around the corner.

"Nigima! There you are!" She stated, "You scared me!"

"I'm sorry Sashi. I had to make sure Rainy here was okay." My older brother replied. I looked at the woman and our eyes met. She grinned and knelt down, "You're an adorable devil, how is my Tachisashi doing?"

"Um…he's doing well." I stated nodding. She chuckled and patted my head.

"Good girl, where are you too heading?" She asked Nigima.

"To see mother actually." He stated squeezing my head reassuringly, "This place is so big though, can you show me the way or I'll forget." I giggled on the inside, **_Seems my older brother is the forgetful type!_** I walked with Nigima as we followed Sashi into a great hall, "Thank you Sashi, I know my way from here."

"Alright, but tell me next time you're going to head off." Sashi stated, she dissapeared in a white flame.

"I will never get used to that." I muttered.

"Sure you will!" Nigima chuckled. We walked till we were at the doors, "Alright, here we are, the lord and mistress of Shikai! And hell for that matter!"

"….." I looked at him and he grinned.

"Don't worry Rainy, she'll recognize you almost instantly. Just look her in the eye. Father too! They're family!" He started opening the door.

Me: CLIFFY! MUHAHA!

REVIEW!


	10. Not good

Me: Chapter 10!

**Blah Rainy talking telepathically.**

_Blah Hell hound talking (Or some one else)_

_Blah Conscious._

_**Blah Inner Rainy.**_

"Blah" If you don't know what this means you are an idiot.

_Blah Rainy's vision._

I own what I own.

Chapter 10: the capturing of Nina

"Rainy?" A woman's voice asked. I looked up at the woman in the eye, her orange eyes wide with surprise, "It's you!" She flew down and hugged me, "I hadn't expected to see you for a long time." I hugged her back.

"Kiddo here was having some trouble up top. So I brought her down here for a few moments break." Nigima stated.

"Ah! Well. Rainy. I'm glad I got to see you before 1000 years! Look at you! Your wings and horns are already in! Interesting coloring though." I blinked as she touched them and inspected them, "And Jules gave you the dragon! Good!" I watched as she inspected me thoroughly. Nigima's watch beeped, "Nigima." He looked up, "I want you and Sashi to go up and keep an eye on Rainy and Tachisashi." I watched as he nodded. I hugged mom one last time and Nigima led me out.

"Sashi! We're going up top!" Nigima stated. Sashi appeared.

"What?" She asked.

"Mother stated we are to go up top to keep an eye on little Rainy here and Tachisashi." He stated. Sashi nodded, Nigima knelt down, "Get on Rainy." I did as I was told and Sashi was following him into a hover as we were about to take off.

"Dear. Are you alright?" Sashi asked, "I smell that you're stressed."

"Don't worry about Miss Sashi." I stated. She grinned.

"Alright than." She stated. We shot off and went back through the portal. My wings and extra appendages disappeared. The sky was still running with darkness.

"RAINY WHERE ARE YOU!" We watched Nina and Tachisashi walk behind Hiei. I quickly gave Nigima the address. I fell and landed on the ground in the shadow's. Sashi was by me. I realized something, "Hey miss Sashi?"

"Just Sashi dear."

"I thought you were Tachisashi's third oldest brother's guardian." I stated looking at her.

"Family issues dear." She answered. I nodded understanding. "I'll see you back at the apartment." I watched her disappear and walked outta the darkness as the three had passed. They didn't notice me. I kept walking and went right past them. It kinda made me feel sad to know that I was there, I was visible. But they didn't notice me. I heard them talk and turn a corner. I than heard shouting shortly afterward. I turned and ran around the corner to see Nina in the arm of a man, he had pale skin and crimson eyes. Long silver hair too. Hiei and Tachisashi were about to attack but the man placed her infront of him. Than it hit me.

"HISOKA!" I snarled.

"….there you are." He stated looking at me, "I thought I'd find you with a nice girl like this, you always loved the pretty ones."

"LET HER GO HISOKA!" I snarled, "She ain't got nothing to do with this!"

"Oh…but my dear Yuki! She's precious to you…so was my lover, who you mercilessly killed." He whispered licking Nina's cheek, "I'll take her I think, she's cute enough to replace you." I stood quietly.

"Rainy…what is he talking about?" Tachisashi asked me.

"Oh she didn't tell you? The orphanage was a brothel, a whore house. She was one of ours till she killed my lover when she was five." Stated Hisoka.

"……Let her go Hisoka." I growled, "She's got nothing to do with this."

"But she's got everything to do! You ran when you were five, and since you've grown no doubt you've gotten stronger. This girl is as weak as your formal self. She could replace the empty slot you left nicely." I gritted my teeth as he was about to fondle Nina.

"HANDS OFF!" I shouted. A knife flew right into his hand and he yelped, I pulled out four other knives, "Nobody! Touches! Nina. In such a way!" I snarled shooting them. He grinned and placed Nina infront of him.

"No." I whispered. I heard a voice in the wind.

_"Call him…"_

_"Call C….:_

_"Call Cerberus…" _My eyes flashed.

"CERBERUS!" I screamed. A three headed dog's paw stopped the knives from hitting Nina.

"W…what is that thing?" Shouted Hisoka.

"It's the guardian of hell!" A male voice shouted, we looked, "And your doom vampire!"

"……Nikotsi." Tachisashi whispered. I looked at him, "That's…..your brother Rainy, and the future ruler of hell."

"Cerberus!" I shouted tossing that fact to the side, "Protect the others please. This guy's mine. And it's rather personal!" The giant three headed dog nodded. I walked to the center. "Can't fight with a girl in your arms Hisoka."

"Right you are! Right you are! Perhaps I should nip her! Just for a taste." Hisoka stated, he licked Nina's neck. I growled and summoned my power. The wings, tail, and horns all came at once, I could barely feel it though. No blood either. I heard another whisper, Nikotsi's, "She can already control transforming? That's not supposed to be possible." I grinned and felt something come to my hand. A scythe with a black blade and red handle.

_"H…Hell scythe."_

I dissapeared appearing behind Hisoka, "One two…..shots outta the blue." I shot him in the back five times with my darkness bullets, "Three four….knock on the door." My fist collided with him.

"Five six, looks like you missed." A voice whispered in my ear, "Nice try Rainy. But you'll have to get stronger to get to my level." I turned to see Hisoka and Nina being surrounded by darkness, "If you wish to find your little friend, or should I say girl friend, go to your first, than it'll tell you a clue, your second is what will lead you to the new Brothel where little Nina will wait for you." He fell and I glared at the hole shrinking.

"………..baka blood sucker." I seethed. "I'll kill you yet."

"You there, odd ball eight." Nikotsi stated. I stared at the hole and glared, my eyes turning crimson.

"You want something?" I growled.

"……..nope." He shot into the air, "You'll know if she's bitten." He dissapeared in a blue flame. I looked at Cerberus, "How am I gonna explain you to the land lords?" He glared, all three of the heads, and glowed. A choker appeared around my neck and I looked at the ground, a puddle was infront of me, a three headed charm hung from the choker.

_"J…Just call his name when needed."_ I nodded and felt anger run through me. My fist collided with the wall, "I let him get her! DAMN IT!"

"Onna." Hiei grabbed my wrists and yanked me around to look him in the eye, "You could do nothing, you are still weak." I glared angrily at him, "That is why you are mine to teach. Understand." It was not a question. I bowed my head, than gritted my teeth, "Let's go onna." I followed my new sensei and felt my wings, tail and horns disappear. I growled quietly so that only I could hear, "I'm coming for you Hisoka, and you won't like it…when I get there."

Three days later:

I opened my mail and read the message, it was from Hisoka.

'Screw the clues my dear, I'm hosting a tournament. Koenma has been informed, the prize……your girl friend, don't worry, the reason she's the prize is because demons will do anything for a virgin human girl. You have three months to reach my level, I and my team will also be in it, and you must get four other members. Start training child of hell; let's see if you can defeat the king of the dead!' I stared at it quietly and clutched the paper.

"How badly do you wish to save her?" A voice stated behind me. I turned, I was staring Hiei who was only a few inches away from me. Nigima was beside him, Tachisashi and Sashi staring at me too. I was quiet for a moment and let the paper crunch into a ball.

"……..Hiei…." I growled, "Are you sure you can make me get to Hisoka's level?"

"………" Hiei stared at me.

"Cause I'll die to save Nina from the treachery I went through." I looked at the ground with gritted teeth, "You got that?"

"Well! We'll be returning to hell! Hiei! She's in your care!" Tachisashi stated looking at Hiei who nodded. They dissapeared in flames.

"……let's go shojo, we've got a lot of work to do if we're going to have you ready in three months." Hiei stated. I nodded, we went to my apartment and I grabbed a duffle back, getting only what I needed. And than one last thing, something Nina gave me, a golden chain necklace with a picture of us sitting together by the pool together. I put it around my neck and grabbed the bag. My scythe case under my arm.

Two weeks later:

"Speed up Shojo!" Hiei growled as we sparred infront of Genkai's temple. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara watching, Yukina at the side for healing, "Do you wish to save that shojo or not!" My eyes flashed and I slashed at him with my scythe immediately, "Temper shojo." He taunted. Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama had agreed to help me save Nina, so we were on a team together. I dodged Hiei's punch and blocked his blade with my scythe; it was like going against my human sensei only…..faster, a lot faster. I got tripped and his sword tip was against my throat. But my finger which had a bullet ready was pointed at his head. He stared quietly and so did I.

_I refuse to give up._ I growled in my head. He jumped away and I got up immediately. He came at me and I growled leaving the scythe behind and jumped away. His blade was close to me with in moments and I worked a little on my foot work and dodging.

"What are you to do now with out a weapon shojo?" He growled. I out stretched my hand.

_Please work!_

**_IT BETTER FUCKING WORK!_** I let my dark energy flow to my hand and Hiei skidded to a stop.

"DARKNESS BOMB!" I shouted. It hit where his after image was. I concentrated the energy into a weapon than and blocked his blade with a pair of black sais.

"Too slow shojo." He growled.

"….." I glared and broke away breaking for my scythe. His foot was on it and a blade pointing at the back of my head.

"You loose again." He stated taking his foot off and getting me in the side of the head so I flew away from it. I caught my scythe seeing as I had it in my hand and now my hand was bleeding because the blade went through it. I sat staring there blankly and took it out. It healed pretty quick.

**_In it's own way, this was a victory, DARKNESS BOMB ATTACK 1 WORKED! YAY!_**

_Aren't you the positive thinker._

_**Sure am!**_ I propped my knees up and frowned.

_I've improved a bit, I don't have to revert to my devil form to deliver any darkness attacks since that run in with Hisoka. But it would help greatly if I could get my speed up so I can trick my foes into attacking the after image, that or develop a great attack that doesn't need it…and the damn dragon…. _I stared at it quietly, _how the hell am I supposed to use it when I don't even know how to bloody activate it? Damn…I'm waist deep in shit and the only way to pull my self out is to answer to shojo and get my ass kicked every day for the next two and a half months….but it's worth it all if I can save Nina. After all…she did save my life._ I got up grabbing my scythe and looking at Hiei who had his arms crossed staring at me as were the other three. _And I have to pay her back or I'll never get this debt off. She's my blood sister!._

"Since you lost shojo, your punishment is to reach the top of that mountain." Hiei growled pointing at a particular mountain, "With out using any of your powers or demon form. You may only go in with the clothes on your back, you have three day." He appeared behind me, "And I'll know if you use your powers." He had growled this part in my ear. "You start at midnight." I blinked and nodded. "Now go." I walked past Yusuke and them, Yukina too, than Genkai, than that damn prep who was laughing.

"What a looser." She stated as I approached. "You can't even beat Hiei!"

"Baka onna." Hiei growled, I walked past the damn girl clenching my hand into a fist but trying to block her out. She's only cocky cause she's beat Hiei once! ONCE! Than she got her ass kicked. "ONNA!" I was shojo. So I assumed he was talking to that prep. He yelled again.

"WHAT?" The prep shouted.

"Shut your mouth. You only beat me once and than were defeated because of your cockiness." He growled.

"What's your point, I still beat you." She stated grabbing the back of my shirt so I couldn't move. Man, she just didn't know when to stop. "Which makes me a level higher than her."

"Hey." I growled quietly. They both looked at me, "I'm right here ya know, I have a name. And you…." I looked over my shoulder at the prep, "Let go of my shirt or I promise I will hurt you."

"Ha! You beat m-"

"DARKNESS BOMB!" I got her right in the stomach. I stuck my hands in my pockets and walked away from her. "Some times you need to know when to shut up." I growled walking to my room and locking the windows and door. It was an accident. But I fell to my sleeping pad on the floor and fell asleep almost instantly.

Out side:

"oh my….the wounds deep." Yukina stated with a hand over Kagome's stomach.

"Little bitch." Kagome growled, "I didn't like, do anything."

"Don't worry about it Kagome, she's just angry because she lost." Yusuke stated, even though he couldn't possibly know there was more too it than that.

"….." Kurama looked up at the window where Hiei was standing staring with a glare on his face, "Did she lock it again?" Hiei jumped back down.

"Hn." He nodded.

"I'll unlock it!" Kagome growled struggling to get up, "DAMN BRAT!"

"You had it coming." Genkai piped. They all stared at her, "She warned you that you needed to let go or something would happen, I can tell by her voice that she's dead serious about what she says, maybe you should take a lesson from this, perhaps….not to piss off those who can and will hurt you." She walked off.

12 AM:

I snapped up breathing heavily. Just another nightmare about the old brothel. I changed my clothes and put my black head band on. I quietly walked out and entered the forest.

Two seconds later:

"What the…." Yusuke stopped infront of my room, staring at it's cleanness, "It's like no one was ever here." He walked to Hiei in the other room, "She-"

"I know." Hiei stated watching my retreating figure enter the forest.

12 PM:

I rested at the base of the mountain, I had kept up a taut till I reached this far. I heard a growl and opened an eye. A wolf came out.

_"Child…you're in my territory."_

"Give me ten minutes and I'll be outta your hair." I stated closing my eyes, "I don't' mean to intrude at all."

_"….you can understand me?"_

"Well from what I hear anyone who's guardian is a hell hound can." I stated sitting up and leaning against the rock wall.

_"So you're a devil?"_

"Yup."

_"Your scent doesn't smell like it."_

"I'm different appearently." I stated, "Along with this one girl, And my brothers, and every other lousy shitty thing I've gone through."

_"You're an odd one alright, skin the color of death, eyes the color of hell! And understanding me, no doubt you're a devil." _I looked at the wolf.

"….what's your name?"

_"Yami. I'm a spirit beast that was born three days ago. Yours I believe, seeing as I am no normal myself and our colors match." _I stared, Yami had white fur and red eyes. _"And being a spirit beast, your energy…dark I believe matches mine." _I stared and nodded. _"so allow me to join you." _I stood up. Than began climbing.

"Well? You coming?" I asked. He gave a nod and jumped from rock to rock. It took us ten hours to do it. But we made it. At 10 PM we made it. I laid on the top of that blasted rock and had my head rested against Yami's stomach. His tail was over my legs, he wasn't a normal wolf, for sure! His head was the size of Nina's chest, and that's an E cup! (Don't ask how Rainy knows this.) I opened my eyes and stared up at the stars, "God……I can't believe he made me do this." I murmured.

"What?" I snapped up at a cold voice in a stance immediately. I was staring at Hiei from ten yards, "Climb this pathetic mountain? You did it just fine." He looked at Yami, "What is he?"

_"Her spirit beast, fool."_ Yami growled getting up. Spirit beasts reflect the moods of their spiritual bound partner, as you could tell, I was not happy. Hiei blinked and looked at me, "So you have one…. I thought a devil had no spirit." This struck me hard. I stood trembling and than my eyes flashed, "…."

"Shut your face _Sensei._" I growled mockingly. "What about the prep than? Huh? She don't got a spirit either than!"

"That's only if she's a devil. For all you know your precious mutt here c-"

"DON'T YOU CALL HIM A MUTT!" My fist came at him immediately, "DON'T YOU REFER ME TO A SPIRITUALLESS CREATURE!" My foot came at him immediately, all thoughts of the brothel left, all thoughts of Nina left. All thoughts of my humanity left, all I wanted to do was hear Hiei scream for once! Just one….little, "Scream…." I growled. My eyes flashing. I didn't notice I had him in a choke hold on the ground. I was looking him directly in the eye, all thoughts directed on hearing one scream from this demon. I felt all my energy go towards my hand, "Mutt….Creature….Freak….. No spirit" I whispered. "DO YOU EVEN HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY TIMES I'VE HEARD THAT? JUST BECAUSE I'M A DEVIL DOESN'T MEAN I HAVE NO SPIRIT! DAMN IT! KEEP YOUR DAMN THOUGHTS OF THAT IN YOUR GOD DAMN HEAD!" I threw him. Not tossed. But threw. He skidded gasping for air at the end of the rock. I stood shaking quietly and looked up at the sky, "……" I froze. He was laughing at me. I could sense him. He appeared.

"Haha! Pathetic little demon devil aren't you Yuki kun!" Hisoka stated with joy behind me. I didn't even move. "What's wrong? Missing your little girl already, it's only be two weeks!"

End of chapter 10.


	11. Satan give me strength

I own what I own.

**Blah Rainy talking telepathically.**

_Blah Hell hound talking (Or some one else)_

_Blah Conscious._

_**Blah Inner Rainy.**_

"Blah" If you don't know what this means you are an idiot.

_Blah Rainy's vision._

Chapter 11: Satan, give me strength.

"Huh Yuki...what's really got you?" Hisoka growled. I stood staring at the ground. He was six feet tall...**_he had caused me so much pain... I want him dead... I want Nina... I want my sister... I want Jules... I want everything how it was before the detectives... there's no turning back though is there... no..._**

"What's really go me?" I whispered, "I'll tell you what's got me..." I turned and glared, "Not you." my hand lit up, "Not the brothel..." A bomb started forming, "Death...has got me." My eyes flashed, "And he's going after Nina..." I took a step foreword, "And it's infecting everything I know." I felt something in me grow angrily, "And it's coming to this tournament. In one form." My eyes had a fire in them, "The devil."

"Oh really? Do you think you can take me with two weeks under your belt?" He whispered harshly. I gritted my teeth, "Your girl is mine."

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRL!" My bomb collided with his stomach, "SHE IS MY BLOOD SISTER! AND I AM IN DEBT TO HER!" My eyes flashed, "She's protected me." I stalked towards the vampire, "She's saved me." I growled quietly, "And she taught me to defend what I love!"

"...so. it's a sisterly bond huh?" Hisoka growled getting up, "And with out her...will you die?"

"No." I growled. "But you will."

"What?" Hisoka growled.

"Satan...give me strength." I whispered. I felt the dragon heat up, "Pathetic little vampires like you...piss me off. I killed your lover. And you take Nina away from me. We're not even."

"Do tell how." I glanced at Hiei who was watching. Than back at Hisoka.

"You took my most precious thing. You took my innocence. My first kiss. My body. My mind. And for a good while...my soul. Now...you take my sister." My eyes flashed, "You take..." I didn't notice my eyes glow red, "THE ONLY THING THAT MAKES ME WHO I AM! If I can't defeat you as Rainy, and if you kill Nina...be sure...that I will take on a more deadly form, and not rest till you die."

"And after I die Yuki precious?" My eyes flashed.

"I can go on living a hopefully normal life." I growled, "Oh yeah..." _**It want's out. **Than we'll let it out...this once. _"I'M NOBODIES PRECIOUS! HELL DRAGON!" I felt something shoot out from my body. The heat was intense. But no effect on my skin. I watched as a dragon made of flames attacked Hisoka again and again. It than turned and rushed back to me. That was what got to me and hurt. I felt to my knees panting.

"Th-that's the hell dragon." Hisoka stated getting up, ashes and body parts falling off of him, "I...hope that it puts a good fight against me when...we face in the tournament." He grinned, "Bye...bye.." He dissapeared in darkness.

"Get up." Hiei stated from beside me.

"..." I struggled.

"GET UP!" He snarled.

"DAMN IT I CAN'T AND IF YOU FUCKING TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL MAKE YOUR AFTER LIFE IN HELL THE WORST IF COULD EVER BE!" I shouted angrily, my eyes flashing. "...I used my energy on that dragon, climbing the mountain, and going non stop to get there. Not to mention the lets see...30 MINUTES OF REST I HAD!" He grabbed me by the hair and I stood like a marionette. "How come it's only me." I growled glancing at him, "You don't ever do this when Kagome's lying on the ground after a battle."

"She tries." Hiei growled, "You don't."

"..." I let my head hang, this was true. I had been trying to get Hiei to scream. I was trying to defeat Hisoka. And I am GOING to get Nina back. But I had been trying to get a new technique and it worked. I had been trying to defeat Hiei. My fist collided with his stomach as hard as it could, "Liar." I found my footing and glared at him, "I am trying you moron! STOP MAKING EXCUSES!" I stood panting now. All my energy in to my stance, one hit and I was down. I watched Hiei get up and stare, "….I am trying….how can I not be trying… if I even have a chance to save Nina I have to try." My eyes flashed, "Yet you say I'm not trying, you say that the bitch is trying and I'm not. I've had enough. I've had enough of compared to others. I've had enough of not being good enough. I've had…ENOUGH!" I felt bits of my energy sink away. "………….great……" I growled quietly. I watched Yami collapse. "Fantastic." I collapsed.

Five days later:

I got up and stared. I was still on the rock. A note was on my head, "Train yourself, we'll see you at the tournament. Hiei." I read allowed, "PS: Kagome is coming with."

_"So it's just us than." _I looked at Yami and nodded. _"Things will be much simpler now. I will train you."_

"Do you even know…"

_"I'm born with the knowledge of training devils." _I stared quietly and nodded, than stated, "We're going to have to leave Tokyo for this."

_"Where will we go?"_

"Osoka." I stated grinning, "I've got a friend or two there that's not human."

_"Hm….your memory says dragons…." _I nodded, _"Dragons it is than." _I grinned, _"Shall we stop by your home first?" _

"Humans can't see spirit beasts can they?" I asked. He shook his head, "Alright than. To my apartment!"

Two months and two days later:

I walked with Yami by my side. A boat was supposed to pick us up. I stood on the dock with my hair up. My old sensei by me, "Be careful little one. And Yami, protect my student." We grinned and nodded.

"Don't worry old man! I'm gonna kick ass!" I stated.

"You better. We didn't train you for nothing." Jack stated. He looked at me for a moment and grinned, "Jules would be proud." I stared quietly and nodded. A small bit of sadness hit me. I than looked at Yami who licked my face.

"We'll kick ass." I whispered, "And Nina will be safe again."

"Keep your goal pure and you bound to succeed." My old sensei stated.

"And bring back souvenirs!" Xaolin stated, Sira nodded.

"I'll try, if there are any." I murmured. My duffle bag on my back.

"Oi! Cottontime!" I heard Urameshi shout. I looked over my shoulder and turned.

"Hey." I stated staring as they approached. Kagome took a look at me and laughed.

"Ha! Now you're like…trying to fit in!" Xaolin was about to go at her but Sira and I held her back.

"Xaolin, knock it off. Don't bother. She ain't worth it." I stated calmly. I was covering my energy. It had grown huge! But they didn't need to know that.

"Ladies and gents due to a slight change. All teams will need eight people." A woman's voice stated.

"WHAT?" Yusuke shouted. I grinned and looked at Xaolin and Sira, we all nodded.

"Good. So that tip wasn't fake." Jack stated calmly. We nodded to him.

"You knew about this?" Kurama asked. I looked over my shoulder and nodded.

"I haven't been training alone. And not to mention the vampire enjoyed pestering me." I stated in a cold but calm voice. "He gave us the tip off so I called up my sensei, Sira and Xaolin were in Osoka with me training a day later."

"What did you train in? Beauty?" Taunted Kagome. My eyes flashed and Sira smirked.

"No…..had no time for perms when you're in purgatory." She stated putting a hand on my shoulder, "So you're the prep who's been messing with my little white friend."

"Freak." Kagome coughed.

"THAT'S IT BITCH YOUR DEAD!" Shouted Xaolin. I grabbed him again before he could come at her.

"Don't get involved, our strength will talk for us when the time comes." I stated in a calm once again.

"You're still as weak as you were when you leeefffttt." Kagome stated.

"……." I glanced at her and sighed, "Ya know Kagome." I grinned, "You may be pretty on the outside…."

"But when it comes to the inside…." Sira stated.

"You're a dirty dog screwing whore that needs to get a whooping!" Shouted Xaolin. We stared at him.

"Uh…Xaolin?" I stated with a raised eyebrow, "Is that you?"

"…….no….IT'S ANGRY XAOLIN!" Xaolin snarled, "THE ONE THAT TAUGHT YOU HOW TO HOLD YOUR SCYTHE AND …..Dare I say…Sais." I blinked and nodded letting go of him. He jumped and I grabbed him before he could get Kagome.

"If you hate me. Why are you like…protect me?" Kagome growled as I stood infront of her.

"Oh I'm not. I just think Xaolin shouldn't waste his time on a bitch like you." I stated dragging Xaolin back.

"LET ME KILL HER!" Xaolin shouted. I frowned. Did I mention that me, Sira, and Xaolin have one thing in common. We're all under five foot. And all 15.

"Xaolin. Shut it." Sira stated hitting him over the head.

"When we call your team! Enter the boat!" Shouted an ogre demon.

"What's the name of our team?" Kuwabara stated in a panic.

"It is Shikai." Tachisashi stated from a ways away.

"Huh? YOU'RE HERE?" I shouted pointing. He nodded.

"I'm…..the sponsor." He stated. I stared for a moment, "I want Nina back as much as you." I grinned.

"That's good to know."

"SHI KAI!" I grinned at that name. Tachisashi patted me on the head. We went up and registered.

"Sorry, no humans." The demon stated looking at me. I grinned.

"Would you like to see your blood?" I asked sweetly. "I'll gladly remove your stomach."

"……But I'll let you pass." He let me pass with out a fuss! We went to our assigned rooms and I walked in to find Xaolin and Sira had the same room as me. My sensei and Jake were going to be watching. I sat in the corner reading a book. I heard a knock and sensed who it was. Xaolin and Sira looked at me too and I nodded.

"Hey! Nice pad!" Yusuke stated walking in. He was alone. I rose an eyebrow to this.

"Yeah." I stated marking my page and closing my book.

"You know…it was all Hiei." He stated glancing at me.

"I really don't care." I replied getting up, "It doesn't matter any ways. I was still trained." I grinned, "I hold no grudge against you five. Just I don't like being called a freak or being made fun of."

"That's the girl I know." Yusuke stated.

"Feh. Urameshi, you never knew me." I stated closing to door before he could reply. "And you probably never will." I whispered. Yami sat down by me.

**_"Ladies and gents, we'll promptly be arriving in the next day. Please enjoy yourselves while you still can." _**I frowned at the woman's voice.

"Positive ain't she?" Xaolin muttered. I sighed and grinned, "Don't worry Rainy, we'll get your sister back."

With Team Urameshi:

"So she like…shut the door on you?" Asked Kagome looking at Yusuke.

"We did abandon her." Kurama stated quietly, "And this seems to be Rainy's way of showing it hurt her a bit."

"It doesn't seem fox, it is." Hiei stated with a possessive hand wrapped around Kagome's waist. (OH HELL NO!)

"What will we do Hiei kun?" Kagome stated seductively.

"……If she harms you I'll kill her." Hiei stated smirking. (Rainy: Bring. It. On.)

One day later:

"Man! That was a boat ride!" Sira stated yawning as the group of nine (Include Yami) walked to the hotel.

"Yeah." Xaolin stated. I nodded and kept looking around, "What's up Rainy?"

"The sky is red." I murmured, "It reminds me of shikai when Nigima took me there." **_Oh man….it feels like I'm actually home….. _**

_Do we even have a home?_

_**The bar I guess. But the eviction notice on my door is good till I pay rent. **_

"Shojo, you're getting evicted?" Hiei asked looking at me, all by Xaolin and Sira and Yami were in surprised.

"Uh….yeah." I scratched the back of my head, "I forgot to pay rent for the three months I was training."

_"C'mon Hiei! Give us the jewel!" _ I tore away from the vision and walked not looking at him once. I bumped shoulders with a demon.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Growled a demon.

"Why don't you?" I muttered walking still, he grabbed the front of my shirt, than growled, "What did you say punk?"

"Why don't you?" I repeated. We made eye contact and I frowned, "50 of it is your fault. You should have seen me coming."

"Feh, I doubt I would have. You're so short, like a freak!" My eyes flashed and I bit his hand. "OW!" He grabbed his blade and got my after image "Ha!"

"What. You got my after image. What's so good about that?" I asked from on top of his head. He froze, "Bye!" My dark Sai slammed down into his brain and I jumped away. The Sai dissapeared and blood sloshed around. I appeared by Xaolin and we continued looking, Urameshi, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara all staring down at the demon. We continued walking. The prep grabbed my shoulder and made me look at her, she slashed me across the face.

"You heartless bitch!" She shouted. I glanced at Hiei and smirked.

"I'm disappointed…….that you chose such a mentally weak mate Hiei." I kept walking while everyone…stood in shock. We got to our rooms and I locked myself in my bedroom. Determined to finish my book.

End of Chapter 11.


	12. I never stopped training moron

Me :chapter 12.

**Blah Rainy talking telepathically.**

_Blah Hell hound talking (Or some one else)_

_Blah Conscious._

_**Blah Inner Rainy.**_

"Blah" If you don't know what this means you are an idiot.

_Blah Rainy's vision._

Chapter 12: I never stopped training moron

"Migashi! Let's go!" I heard Sira state through the door, "Everyone is here and we're going to check the competition!" I closed my book and unlocked the door slipping on my shoes. I came out and noticed Keiko, Yukina, and Botan were there. I looked at Yukina who glared at me and I glared back making her get a frightened look. We walked. I took the back with Kurama while Sira and Xaolin took the front.

"Hey! Rainy! Check out him!" Sira stated pointing at an ogre demon, "He looks like the guy you took out."

"Or related to him." I muttered watching, we calmly walked out into the battle area where a group was training. Hisoka's group. I crossed my arms with a scowl on my face and Hisoka's eyes caught mine.

"Well well!" He stated loudly, "Yuki! You came after all!" I smirked and he was infront of me, "Something is different...a new you perhaps."

"Go die." I stated.

"I can't."

"Try." I stated glaring.

"Ah...you've grown a bit mentally." He stated stopping behind me, "But you and your girl will be mine." I felt his breath on my neck.

"..." My eyes flashed and I threw him across the stadium, "..." He got up and stared at me. I grinned.

"We'll see Hisoka." I stated in a calm kind voice. Everyone stared in shock, "But I can guarantee..." My eyes flashed again and became full with hate, "You will die by my hand." My voice was low and dangerous now.

"I see..." He murmured, "So you've been able to tame that wild spirit of yours."

"Cha. Yeah. Right. That'll happen." I stated rolling my eyes, "I just can back up what I can dish out to the full extent."

"Well Yuki, We'll see. Hopefully, you're performance in this tournament will proove that." He stated grinning.

"And hopefully you turn straight one day ya fag." I stated turning and walking. The others stared blankly, except Sira and Xaolin. They walked along side me with broad smiles. I stuck my hands in my pockets and looked over my shoulder at them. A growl erupted from Kagome's lips, "Who the hell are you? What happened to that brat?"

"..." My eyes flashed and a fanged grin appeared, "None of your business. Prep." I kept walking.

"ARG LITTLE FREAK!" She shouted. I kept walking and than laughed. So did Xaolin and Sira.

"What's so funny?" Yusuke asked. We laughed for a moment than it went to giggles.

"That..." I stated.

"She is so stupid..." Sira continued.

"That she has to point out the obvious!" Xaolin laughed, "We know we're freaks preppy! We know for a fact! Why the hell do you think we helped Migashi?"

"We also got that little temper she has and made it into something more creative!" Sira stated rubbing the back of her head, "So now when she's called a freak..."

"I have no problem with it." I finished calmly and smirking.

_"You really think an insult would knock her off that much now?" _Yami asked. I kept walking, _:You are a dope." _I smirked. Than sensed an energy, familiar. I took off running. I skidded to a halt and froze. Nina... She stood in chains and walked. Her clothing was in tears and her eyes were empty. I let my eyes catch her and she froze. The demons looked at me as my aura spiked.

"You..." She whispered, "I know you..." I didn't give the demons a chance to react. I killed them and grabbed Nina. She was bruise but I sensed her virginity remained. I ran like hell as a lightening demon came at me. I snarled and got to my room closing the door and locking it than and aura bound on it. I looked at Nina who stared at me.

"Are you going to hurt me too?" She whispered. I approached her and knelt down, "Who are you?" I stared at her quietly.

"Nina..." I stated calmly, "Are you alright?"

"Who..." She stared at me, "Why are you being nice? Did you not capture me to hurt me."

"Nina, are you alright." I stated kneeling down. She stared at me. She put a hand on my face as I knelt there.

"...Rainy?" She asked. "Rainy?" I nodded. "Rainy...you came..." She glomped me immediately, crying, "I thought you wouldn't come, I thought you'd abandon me! I thought you wouldn't' come!" I stood there in shock and got up.

"You aren't Nina." I hissed glaring. 'Nina' stopped. I glared, "No. You're not Nina."

"Hehe...am I that easy to see through?" A female voice stated. Nina dissapeared, "It's pathetic how you cling to that human like she was your own child." I looked in the corner of my eye to see a female vampire. She had long red hair and eye; her skin rivaled mine in paleness, "Hehehe...how interesting, a devil who has feelings for a pathetic human. She's in a better state than she was as an illusion. That's for sure." I stood up straight. That hurt my pride. My fist was clenched, "Don't worry little devil, you will have your precious Nina when you win, if you win." She headed for the door, than stopped turning and leaning against it, "She hasn't forgotten you...Hisoka's made sure of that, he keeps telling her you won't break, you won't give up till you get to her. That you'd die for her...you know why?" She slipped her arms over my shoulders, like Nina used to, "So when you die...he can watch her little human heart break." She breathed in my ear. She sighed with a grin, "So little devil, what are you going to do now?"

I stared and elbowed her in the stomach away from me. I was shaking in anger. My teeth were gritted, and my fist was clenched, than in an extremely whisper, I hissed, "YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" She grinned.

"Temper temper. Save it for the fight against my team." She dissapeared. I glared quietly at the floor and opened the door. I walked out and leaned against the door closing it. "….."

"Hey! We felt your energy spark! What's up?" Sira shouted running towards me. The others were behind me. I stood there quietly for a moment in deep thought. Than looked up. Yami was the only one that knew what happened, and he knew to keep his mouth shut.

"Nothing. Just…..lost control for a second." I stated starting to walk off.

"Rainy. It was about to cause mayhem. Don't lie." Kurama stated. I looked over my shoulder at him and than growled.

"It was nothing. Got it?" With that I kept walking. I than smelt something.

"Well that's not good." Sira stated looking at looking at me.

"What?" Kagome looked at her. Sira sniffed the air again and glanced at Kagome, Botan, Keiko, and Yukina.

"Um……you four…"

"Are in heat." I stated simply, "Which means that demons may be after you."

"W-what? Demons after my precious Yukina?" Kuwabara stated.

"….." I nodded. I looked at Hiei who suddenly had a glazed look, "It might be best, if we separate Kagome from Hiei for a bit."

"He'll stay with you four." Kurama stated, we nodded.

_"Interesting. The imiko is with us!" _Yami stated as Sira and I dragged Hiei away from Kagome who was staring blankly. I got clawed the opposite direction of Kagome on my face this time. I glared at him as we closed the door and put a talisman on it. It didn't hurt me in this form, so I could leave when I needed to. I grabbed a pill and slammed it into Hiei's mouth closing it and holding him in a lock till he swallowed, which he certainly did.

"Good fire apparition." I muttered, "It will keep your sanity and mind linked." I let go of him and stood as he got his breath. Sira stared at me and gasped.

"Rainy! Those cuts are deep!" She shouted. I covered my ears than nodded.

"Oh shit! Those are deep!" Xaolin muttered, "I don't' have any thing to heal them! Damn!"

"Move! I've got it covered." Sira snarled. I was sitting on the ground with a blank face with in seconds.

"Guys, it's just a cut." I muttered.

"….." Sira placed a hand over my forehead and I felt the blood dry, than the cuts close. I growled in discomfort. "It feels weird doesn't it?" Xaolin asked.

"Uh huh." I stated as she than slapped me, "Ow!"

"Good! Your nerves are working still!" She stated. I stared blankly, "I'm okay at healing, but I'm not that good." I paled, "Don't worry Migashi! You're gonna be fine."

"It's not that." I muttered. I was looking over her shoulder, "There's an odd painting on the wall that wasn't there." I stood and stared walking over.

It had a girl, she looked familiar. But yet strange. She had long brown hair that went to her ass and ripped clothing. She was also….nailed to a cross. Her eyes were empty, and scars covered her body. I froze. This…was Nina. I knew that face.

"Haha! Yuki!" I felt cold arms slip over my shoulders. Everyone froze as I stared at the painting, "That's a good pose for her don't you think?" Hisoka asked. I stood staring. My fist clenched. "My little Angel told me how you reacted to seeing an illusion of Nina. Said you were only fooled till she stated she thought you wouldn't come for her. But no…you're much to close to the girl to know that she knows you'll come." I felt him lean on me, "You're much to close…to be fooled by that…" He stroked my chin and my eyes flashed, "Know this…if you do not defeat me…this will become of your little girl.. or…this." He snapped and a picture of Nina getting pounded into by a male vampire appeared where the one was just hanging. I gritted my teeth, "It depends on if she passes the training." He licked the side of my face, "Perhaps….some of you rubbed off on her and she'll survive it." He grinned, "Or." He snapped again, the picture of Nina on the cross came back. "She'll be crucified."

"……" I grabbed him by the scruff of the shirt and turned. I lowered him to my face, "You….." I growled quietly, "BASTARD!" My fist collided with his head, "How dare you…." I whispered, "HOW DARE YOU!" I felt hell dragon start to heat up.

"What are you going to do little devil?" He growled from the floor as I stood over him, "Kill me now? You do, and she will surely die." I froze. Than stood with my fist ready to strike.

"Oh no….I won't kill you now." I whispered angrily, "No…that's much to merciful." I grinned, "For a sinner like you." I chuckled, "Know this." I glared, "If Nina is not returned to me alive and able to stand." My eyes became dead serious, "You will regret it Hisoka." I let go of him and pointed to the wall, "Now take that disgusting painting…..and get out."

"….You've grown." He growled getting up, "It will be more fun to break you."

"…..Oh I'm sure it would be. But it won't happen. I can back up what I say. Can you?" I growled quietly. He cackled and left. I stood there for a moment.

"M-Migashi." My head snapped up and I looked at Sira, "Are you alright?" She asked.

"…..Ya know…." I stated quietly, "No. I'm not. And I don't want to talk about it." I walked into my room slamming the door. I sat down on the bed for a moment with the door closed and grabbed a pillow. I sat there for a moment with my head stuffed in it crying silently.

**_DAMN IT! DAMNDAMNDAMNDAMNDAMNDAMNDAMNDAMN IT ALL! _**I felt the tears increase, **_I can't afford to loose at all. I've trained for the time. And I've pushed myself to a powerful limit, but is it powerful enough? Can it save Nina? WHY THE HELL AM I STARTING TO DOUBT MYSELF! DAMN IT! _**I took the chain around my neck and stared at the piece at the end of it. It was a fang. A dragons fang. It was Jules fang Jack stated she wanted me to have when I unlocked the Hell dragon. I stared at it quietly and felt a calming sensation go through me. I stared at the fang in a trance. Even though tears were still coming I couldn't feel them. I heard a knock on the door but it was distant. I sensed it open and kept staring for a moment.

"Shojo?" I was broken away from trance and looked at Hiei.

"What?" I asked in a raspy voice.

"Those other's said I'm to stay in this room with you." I stared for a moment and nodded walking to the window ceil and climbing up. I leaned against the pillow. I looked out the window and stared for a moment. I latched the fang around my neck.

"How long are you going to be in mating season Hiei?" I asked staring outta the window.

"The effects are already wearing off, what did you give me?" He muttered.

"……If I told you…I'd have to kill you." I stated grinning. I looked back out the window. I looked at the fang again and went into a trance.

Flash back:

I walked down a street with Nina. I had just met her and she offered for me to get an ice cream with her. I do no know why. She just did. We quietly walked and suddenly we found ourselves in the back allies of Tokyo.

"Cottontime san? Do you know where we are?" She asked scared. She screamed as a man grabbed onto her hair, "AHHH!" I stared as he licked her cheek.

"Such a pretty girl you are…I'll have some fun!" He stated. He ripped her skirt off. I grabbed my gun in my pocket and pointed at him with precise aim, "What the?" I glared.

"Drop her." I snarled. And he did Nina ran over to me as I stood with the gun, "Get away if you want to live." My eyes flashed and he back up. "DANCE!" I shot at his foot and he hopped away. I put the safety back on and looked at Nina, "Are you okay Nina?"

"……." She nodded. I put the gun back in my hoodie pocket and looked at her, "…..here." I threw her a pair of pants that Jules had given me, they were naturally baggy on me. And fit her perfectly, "Let's go get that ice cream you promised!" She stared down at me and stared.

"…sure!" She stated taking my hand and grinning.

End of flash back.

"….." My eyes were drawn away from the fang and I clasped it around my neck again. I sat there for a moment, "It was so easy than…" I whispered, "I could protect her so easily than, like it was like putting a bandage on a paper cut. It was so…simple. Nina get in trouble. Rainy get her out. Now…." I stared at the ceiling, "Now Hisoka's captured one of the only people who have approached me by choice….and he's threatening to take that person away…"

**_Destroy the threat._**

_Get Nina back._

_**OR DIE TRYING!**_

_Complete success._

"Or complete destruction." I growled, "That's what I'm doing." I opened the window quietly and stared out at the rain, "It's us both or neither in the end. Man….that's fucked up." I sensed a stare, "Sorry. I forgot I'm sharing this room with you Hiei." I glanced at the fire apparition, "Just gibberish."

End of chapter 12


	13. HIEI YOU MORON

I own what I own. Got a problem with it? Go to hell!

Chapter 13: HIEI YOU MORON!

I grinned at Hiei who was staring at me, "I'm used to talking to myself."

"Appearently." He muttered, "I never had to listen to this from Kagome." My eyes flashed but I looked out at the rain to cover it up.

"Hn." I grunted getting up. I got up and walked into the bathroom. Shutting the door behind me. I stripped down and slipped into the shower, searing hot water came down on my head. I panted from the heat. (Not that type perv (Shouldn't really type cause she is a huge pervert.) it's just really steamy.) I washed my hair and body. Scrubbing it till it was almost raw. I felt dirty, I don't know what made me feel it, was it that Nina was paying for my sins? Was it cause I was jealous of Kagome? Or was it because it was my fault all this is happening?

"If you scrub any more you'll start bleeding." Hisoka's voice stated from on the other side of the curtain. I froze and my eyes flashed.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"Well...it's obvious you're not gonna give up at all."

"Of course not. Quitters never win." I grunted.

"What if I offer you money."

"No money is worth a girl." I hissed angrily.

"What if I offered you men."

"Not interested."

"I don't want you to die Yuki." Hisoka stated. I froze. "You still enjoyed it, working for me."

"I didn't work for you! I was a slave!" I snarled angrily. Hisoka ripped the curtain and grabbed my chin.

"You still enjoyed it!" He snarled quietly. He placed his fingers on my head. "Or can you not remember? Perhaps I'll make you...or...do it infront of everyone. Let them know your past."

"I didn't enjoy it! HOW THE HELL CAN A FIVE YEAR OLD ENJOY THAT?" I whispered angrily.

"OH...I see..." He grinned, "You've convinced yourself you didn't enjoyed it." I was pinned against the wall. He placed my hands above my head, "Perhaps I should remind you of what it's like to be fucked by a vampire? Perhaps?"

My eyes flashed as he unzipped his pants.

"NO!" I shouted. The door was broken down and a black boomerang covered in flames hit Hisoka in the back.

"Get away from her!" I heard Sira shout. I heard Hisoka laugh.

"Hehehe...maybe another time Yuki chan...maybe..." I closed my eyes as he licked my cheek, "when you loose. And become mine." He let me drop. I sat on my knees and hands. My body was uncovered and my eyes were closed. He turned and began to walk off.

"..." I got slowly to my feet, "NO!" I summoned a sai and stabbed him right through the heart, "YOU UNDEAD BASTARD! I WILL NEVER BE YOURS! EVER! SO STOP TAUNTING ME AND FIGHT ME! SHOW ME WHAT THE HELL A SINNER LIKE YOU IS WORTH! FIGHT ME WHEN WE FACE AND ONLY ME! OR ELSE!" He bent his head back so he was looking me dead in the eye.

"Okay Yuki chan." He stated quietly. "But..." He grinned, "Remember. It's either complete success...or total annihilation." I stared as he phased away. I looked at Sira and caught the under wear and bra she threw. I put the bra on and panties than noticed red eyes watching me ,"What the fuck you looking at Hiei?" I growled grabbing a ponytail holder.

"How long will you fight for that ningen shojo?" He asked.

"If I have say it one more time...I'll scream." I whispered, "Till I die."

"Hn." He nodded and looked out the window. I looked at Sira and put on a white tank top. Than some shorts. Followed by socks and sneakers. All white.

"You ready?" She asked. I nodded.

"Where are you two going?" Hiei growled.

"Three actually." Xaolin stated poking his head in, "Are you alright Migashi?" I nodded, "And to answer your question Jaganshi chan. We're going to a black light party. The ball room is having one tonight."

"Hn. You expect me to stay here?" Hiei growled.

"Yup." Sira stated, "Be a good fire apparition and stay." I frowned and blocked Hiei's blade with a Sai.

"..." I glanced at Sira who sighed.

"You couldn't blame me for doing it!" She stated. I frowned and nodded. We made our way out in our human form and than I looked at Hiei and froze at the barrier, "Sira." I stated.

"What?" She asked.

"Go ahead with out me. I'm not in the mood." She stared at me understandingly and walked off. Xaolin stared at me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Be careful." He muttered squeezing it. I grinned and nodded. I walked back in closing the door. I walked over to the other window ceil and sat opening the door and clapping my hands so the lights turned off. I stared quietly and a lightening bolt went across the sky followed by thunder. I heard a shuffle in the back ground and clapped. Hiei stood leaning against the wall in the corner. I stared at him for a moment.

Flash back:

I sat piggy back on Hiei's back as he got us to the train in Osoka. He smelt so nice.

End of Flash back.

I looked back at the rain and sighed a little bit.

"So shojo, how much stronger have you gotten?" He asked from directly behind me. I looked. I was face to face with him.

"WHA!" I fell off the edge of the window and onto the floor, "Shit." I got back up. "Strong enough." I growled walking, "Why?" Before I could react he was reaching for his katana. I dodged them as he slashed. I dodged each one than grabbed his blade edge stopping it from hitting me. We stared at each other and I glared. I summoned a Sai and than the other slashing at him. He proceeded to dodge mine than grab my wrists and hold them back so I was staring directly at his chest. I bowed my head as he pressed a pressure point. It didn't work and I held my sais still. I smirked. I than kneed him in the stomach and flipped backwards, "Come on Hiei." I stated grinning. "Let's spar!" I shouted than jumped outta the window and into the rain. He followed we stood facing each other as the rain down pored. We were in view of the window. We slashed at each other and I dodged as did he. I had little cuts over me and he had the same. We kept going till his katana stopped above my head and my sais sat crossed. I grinned. "Sorry about this." With one swift movement I snapped the blade in two and pointed a Sai at his neck. A small glint in my eye as I kept myself from jumping up and down. Not to mention jump with joy. He stood frozen as I gently let it run across it, "You died." I stated quietly and the sais dissapeared. I left him standing there as I made my way back. I jumped from pole to pole back into the apartment.

_"Nice." _I smirked and gave Yami a wink.

Hiei's POV:

_**She beat me**? _I stared at the shojo walked away and jumped from pole to pole. **_No cockiness was in that last attack, no foolish cheering, nothing. Emotionless... what the hell? How could I loose to a shojo?_**

_Kagome has beaten you too before. On several occasions since you've been training her._

**_But Kagome is my mate, I go easy on her. I wasn't going easy on the shojo. I wasn't. I was so sure I would win. Just like I did when..._**

_You left her and stated you would no longer train her? _

_**Yes.**_

_You moron, remember what she said?_

Flash back:

"She tries, you don't." I stated glaring at the shojo who was on her hands and knees. I could sense the energy going from her.

"..." I watched as she bowed her head. Than I noticed something. She had started shaking. I glared, **_You're such a weakling shojo, this is why, Kagome has back bone._**

****"LIAR!" I froze as her fist collided with my stomach, this had caught me off guard. Of course she was so weak it barely hurt. I watched as she stood, "I am trying you moron! STOP MAKING EXCUSES!" I stared at her. What happened to the little wimp who was on the ground shaking, and crying. I froze. **_She wasn't crying... _**

_She was collecting her anger._

I stared down at her as she glared at me angrily. All energy was in that stance she was in. She knew it too. "….I am trying….how can I not be trying… if I even have a chance to save Nina I have to try." I stared down at her quietly. I noticed a burn in her eyes. "Yet you say I'm not trying, you say that the bitch is trying and I'm not. I've had enough. I've had enough of compared to others. I've had enough of not being good enough. I've had…ENOUGH!" I let the shock of this statement stay hidden. Had she just... stood up to me? I noticed the last of her energy leave, "Great..." She glanced at that spirit beast, "Fantastic." She collapsed onto the ground. I stared down at her for a moment and grabbed a piece of paper, I wrote in blood a quick note and left.

Five days later:

I stood in a tree as she sat reading the note out loud, "Train yourself, we'll see you at the tournament. Hiei." I watched her glance at Yami and than frown, "PS: Kagome is coming with."

End of Flash back.

**_Is you desire to get this ningen shojo back……as strong as you say? _**I growled in my head as I watched her from the window ceil. She was staring at the fang again. Her eyes were blank and calm. Like she didn't have a care in the world, "How do you know you'll beat him?" I growled suddenly in my usual gruff tone.

"The same way I knew I'd beat you." I heard her say in a far off voice, "I tell my self I will." She got up and put that blasted necklace on. She walked to the door, "Fuck, I don't care if you screw Kagome." She growled. She took the talisman off and sat on the couch with her back facing me, "The pill I gave you was simply a sugar pill, the reason you desire nothing is because none of us are your mate." I stared at her.

"So why did you give me a sugar pill?"

"So Kurama wouldn't give you anything." She stated quietly, "The stuff he makes can't taste good." She laid and faced the couch; I could only see her left ear as she pressed her forehead on the couch. "And just paying you back for what you did teach me."

"And what was that?" I asked. She turned so she was looking at the ceiling.

"……don't trust anyone." She murmured, "Distant yourself so you won't get hurt."

**_WHAT!_**

****"And do what you must to get what you want. And I want Nina BACK!" She growled staring at the couch. I listened as her breathing steadied. A small bit of me was feeling really guilty at the moment. But it was quickly erased with my mate entering the room.

"Hey Hiei kun." She stated seductively. I loved that voice.

"Hello Kagome chan." I stated bringing her into my arms. I felt my beast take over. I blacked out and all I heard was the scream of a woman who had just reached her climax. When I came to I looked to see the shojo leaning against the door way. I looked too see a female vampire leaning against the wall. I glanced back and forth than at Kagome. Her eyes were glazed over with ecstasy. She stared at me and I noticed something. The vampire was laughing. It transformed into that man.

"See! This is what you went through Yuki!" He shouted, "You are no better than that whore under the fire apparition." I looked at the shojo who was staring at me emotionlessly.

"Shove it Hisoka." She growled turning and walking away from the door way. The vampire cackled and dissapeared.

Earlier, Rainy's POV:

I woke to hear the sound of panting. I felt some one pick me up and stared at Hisoka. He carried me to the door way and dropped me onto the floor. I got shakily to my feet and watched as Hiei pounded into Kagome. I felt tears come down my cheeks and growled. "Why the fuck am I crying?" I whispered. **_He chose that damn whore! THAT'S WHY!_**

_We shouldn't be angry! We should be happy! We're not the ones who are getting screwed!_

I watched as Kagome reached her climax and passed out. Hiei soon followed.

"See little one. This is what you went through. You enjoyed it as much as these two lovers did." Hisoka stated holding me in place so I had to watch. I glared.

"I'm not convinced." I growled, "From the looks of it, it hurt her more than it did him."

"Oh. It did. I've shaped into a woman several times. But the pain was so intense for you. You loved it." He stated.

"NO. I. DID. NOT!" I growled angrily. We stood there arguing till the sun started coming up and he shape shifted into a woman vampire. I leaned against the door way glaring at him than heard the two wake up. Hiei stared at me with a blank expression.

"See! This is what you went through Yuki!" He shouted turning back. "You are no better than that whore under the fire apparition." I stared at Hiei with an emotionless face, **_Don't cry. _**My eyes flashed and I looked at Hisoka. "Shove it Hisoka." I turned and walked outta the door. I heard Hisoka cackle and kept walking. "Great." I murmured. I opened the fridge and stared quietly. I grabbed a carton of orange juice and drank some of it.

"Hey Migashi!" I glanced as Xaolin and Sira entered. They glanced in the room and stared, "You took the talisman off?" I nodded and pointed to it crumpled on the ground. "Oh. Okay!" I nodded and took another gulp. I put the carton back and got dressed into a black t shirt and jeans. I put shoes and socks on. Kagome walked in and glared at me. She grabbed me by the hair, "Who the hell do you think you are?" She hissed, "What gives you the right to watch us have sex?"

"Sira, Xaolin, this may get a bit weird." They nodded and left the room. Closing the door behind them.

"ANSWER ME YOU LITTLE FREAK!" She snarled. I glared. Than froze. That's what it was. That's why she had dark energy. I'd keep quiet for now.

"You think I'd want to watch an ugly bitch like you get fucked?" I growled, "No! If I wanted to watch! I wouldn't have had to be dropped and held in place by a vampire!" I grabbed her hand and kicked her hard in the shin. She yelped and I stood as she let go of my still untamed hair. (Hair: I WILL NEVER BE TAMED! Rainy: DIE!) I glared at her quietly. Than turned and made my way out. Until a hand grabbed me by the back of the neck.

"How dare you, insult my mate!" I heard Hiei snarl. I was thrown, not tossed mind you, thrown, into a wall. I hit it and slid to the floor staring with a blank look as warm liquid came down my neck. Just a trickle. _This is bad. _

_**I know! He totally fast balled me!**_ I sat as he grabbed my shirt scruff and got ready to throw me.

"Finish her Hiei!" Snarled Kagome.

"……" My eyes flashed and I kicked Hiei in the head and swept his feet. I growled glaring at Kagome, "Oh little Kagome." I whispered, "You've crossed the line." I felt hell dragon heat up. I dodged a hand slash at me easily. Hiei was on his feet and he had me up in the air by the neck, "…." I stared at him glaring. **_Damn it! _** He threw me again. I hit the wall and slid down. A gash in my forehead this time. I grabbed his hand before he could do anything again, "……" I looked up and stared quietly at him. He grabbed my wrist and smashed me into the wall. I let out a yell of pain as he stood using his arm to pin me up. I couldn't breathe. I stared at him and stiffened as he grabbed my arms and pinned them above my head. I was eye level with him.

"Hiei. Drop her." I heard Yusuke state. I couldn't break my eye contact with him, "We can't complete this mission if she dies." I stared quietly. **_What is their mission?_**

****"To assist you." Hiei growl, "You ungrateful wench!" He threw me into another wall and I slid down and sat there as blood came from both sides of my head. A small glint appeared in my eye. I got up and growled. They all stared at me. My fist collided with Hiei's head, "YOU MORONIC FOOL!" I shouted at him, "I DIDN'T SAY I WAS UNGRATEFUL! YOU THINK I'LL ALLOW YOU TO PUSH ME AROUND HIEI? DO YOU? I DON'T! I GOT FUCKING TIRED OF YOU PUSHING ME AROUND! THAT'S WHY I SNAPPED! THAT'S WHY I FUCKING GOT STRONGER! DEFEATING HISOKA HAS ALWAYS BEEN A GOAL! BUT YOU! NO! YOU BECAME MY MAIN PRIORITY WHEN YOU LEFT THAT DAMNED TO HELL NOTE! I'M VERY GREATFUL THAT YOU ALL CAME ESPECIALLY YOU!" I pointed at him, "BECAUSE OF YOU I KNOW I'VE GOT THE VERY ESCENSE IT TAKES TO TAKE OUT HISOKA!" I stood and let my hand fall to my side, "DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME UNGRATEFUL AGAIN!" My fist came at him and hit him right in the face. He flew into a wall! I proceeded to grab him, "AND DON'T YOU EVER THROW ME INTO A WALL AGAIN YOU EVIL BASTARD!" I fast balled him! He hit and slid to the floor.

"…." I felt Xaolin put a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and grinned, "Hey Xaolin."

"You gonna be okay Migashi?" He sighed.

"……now that's off of my chest. I do believe so."

Hiei's POV:

I stared and felt blood go down my cheek and neck. This shojo wasn't the same shojo that had yelled at me three months ago. She wasn't always crying, no, she was determined to prove her self. And to not just me. But everyone. She was determined to prove she was no longer that weak shojo that I began training. That I gave up on. I got up to my feet and stared at her as she stood. A pool of blood slowly growing at her feet, at first I was angry at her for insulting Kagome. But now….I can't help but think, she was trying to hold back the whole time. My mate knows just where to push the shojo's buttons.

"Hiei." She snapped, I glanced at my mate, "Are you going to let this brat get away with that?"

"…..Hn." I stared back at the shojo. Her fist was clenched and her teeth were gritted. She wasn't going to back down. Not this shojo, "Is she dead?" I growled. She looked at me, "The weakling shojo? Is she dead?"

"You idiot." She snarled, "I AM THAT DAMNED SHOJO!" I froze. This…was still the same shojo? No. That can't be. I sensed the fox walk in. He stared between the two of us.

"Would some one explain….." He stated as the blood pooled at our feet.

"…..later." The detective muttered. I watched as the fool glanced between us too. I noted the look of defiance in the shojo's eyes.

"…OH. It was nothing really." Stated the shojo's female friend, "Migashi and Hiei here got into a….disagreement. Yeah…that's what we'll call this. A disagreement."

"Shrimp? Why ya bleeding?" The fool asked.

"Migashi threw him into a wall and punched him in the face." Stated the male. I stared at him and glared.

"Hn." I heard the shojo grunt, "Just…a disagreement Kurama." She muttered, she shook her head, "Don't worry about it, we've resolved it, right Hiei?" She stated glaring at me. The tone of voice she used was, 'I will kill you if you fuck this up.' I nodded. The fox healed us and we only stood there. I was cornered by Kagome moment's later.

"What didn't you rip that brat to shreds?" She growled.

"…" I stared at her, "Because she's the mission objective." I can't tell if I mean that anymore.

End of chapter 13


	14. FIGHT BITCHES!

I GOT A REVEIW! THAT MAKES TWO! (Dances with Joy) But since I haven't updated in FOREVER! I will thank everyone!

Bluedaughter: YAY! I'm so happy you like the story! As you can tell I had to change the name! But I'm still glad you reviewed!

Evil-bunnies-are-attacking: I'm glad you enjoy this story as much as I do!

Ject92: You'll be finding out an interesting connection between Kagome and Rainy, one that will get Kagome….in trouble!

Inu shojo: It has grown longer. It's at mid back now. I'm just to lazy to write it. And Cottontime was the only thing I could think of at the time! It's something else. But that's just what she goes as for now.

**Blah Rainy talking telepathically.**

_Blah Hell hound talking (Or some one else)_

_Blah Conscious._

_**Blah Inner Rainy.**_

"Blah" If you don't know what this means you are an idiot.

_Blah Rainy's vision._

_**Blah: Rainy and some one stating something at the same time.**_

I own what I own.

Chapter 14: The first fight.

Rainy's POV:

I sat now on my bed concentrating. I was doing a systems check on my powers and Xaolin and Sira were putting talismans on the door way and walls so none but them could be in here and myself. And so none of my power could be sensed. I quietly dimmed the lights and sighed, "I hate doing this. It's such a pain."

"We know. But Hiei nevertheless gave you quite the beating." Sira stated, "You've lost a bit of blood over the past three days. We need to makes sure."

"Hn.. glad I got that bastard back." I murmured closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. I opened them and they were black. My wings and tail were there too. Not to mention my horns. I sat there and looked down at my clawed hands, "Okay."

"Transformation is still normal." Xaolin stated from his chair, he checked off transformation on his clip board. I concentrated hard and dark energy formed at the end of my finger tip. "Darkness gun is normal." He checked that off. The energy at my tips went to my palm and a small ball of black fire appeared, "Darkness fire is normal." I sighed and looked down at the piece of metal I was on. Xaolin checked it off. I considered these two my system check guys. I suddenly burst into flames and they sat there as my wings were covered, "Dark phoenix is normal." I grinned, the fire died and my dragon heated up immediately. A small red Chinese dragon went around the room and back into me, "Hell dragon is normal." They nodded, "And the dark sais." I summoned them and spun them, "Darkness sais are good. Now...can you summon Cerberus?"

**Cerberus? Ya there?**

_Yup._

I nodded.

"Excellent, you're fine." Xaolin stated. I nodded and got up switching into different clothes seeing as my ones were now burnt off except for underwear and bra. It was another black t-shirt and shorts. I quietly watched as they removed the talismans. I walked out stretching and everyone was there.

"It's time; the first match starts in ten minutes." Yusuke stated. Sira and Xaolin glanced at me. The three of us all nodded. We made our way to the ring and walked in. I stared across the ring a group of men with all long hair and different colored hair. I glanced at Xaolin and he grinned. A girl came out.

"Welcome to the blood tournament! ARE YOU READY TO SEE THESE GUYS FIGHT FOR THEIR LIVES AND PRIZE?" She shouted. All the people in the crowd screamed with joy. I stared at her. "LET'S HAVE A LOOK OF THE PRIZE SHALL WE?" A cage looked rose up and Nina sat there with dull empty eyes. My fist clenched and I stood staring. My devil form aching to be released, to kill, and to cause blood. I noticed Nina's eyes wander and they landed on me. We stared at each other, Nina's eyes suddenly widened, "IT SEEMS THE PRIZE HAS FOUND SOME ONE SHE RECOGNIZES!" I noticed Hisoka walk up.

"Of course she has Danni. Rainy here is the prizes friend." Nina and I couldn't hear any of this. I just kept staring. I've been tricked before, but this was no trick. I couldn't break away.

_Rainy…you came._ She whispered. Knowing I could hear it. I nodded, _I'm so happy. That you came. I'm happy, I know I'll be okay now._ I nodded.

**Nina, just wait a little longer, I'll get you outta there, I swear it. **She looked at me, and nodded.

"Rainy! What were you saying to the little prize?" My eyes glanced at Hisoka and than at Nina. She grinned sadly. I was silent and winked. She winked back. "No answer? I see! We'll just have to find out! Mean while! The prize will be watching the fights! LET THE BLOOD TOURNAMENT! BEGIN!"

"Right you are master Hisoka! First fighters! Hm…..Hiei Jaganshi and Domani Koshai! Step up!" I watched as Hisoka removed Nina from the cage. She fought him and I growled as he groped her. Hisoka glanced at me and so did Nina. Only Nina was staring as my eyes flashed glaring at Hisoka. She looked at me worriedly. I watched as Hisoka sat on the side lines with Nina. He let her go and she stood there, "What are you waiting for girl. Go see your friend, it may be the last time you see her." I separated from the group and she walked over by me and leaned against the wall sinking to the floor. I stood leaning against it. This was a normal stance for us.

"…..Are you alright?" I asked quietly watching Hiei and Domani fight.

"I'll live providing you win." She stated. I smirked. That was the Nina I know.

"Ya know…. I've been beaten up, out for days, trained to passing out, and almost raped to save you?" I stated, "And I still have to go through this tournament to save you completely and get rid of that bastard Hisoka."

"You've been really busy." She stated grinning.

"Yup." I stated. It was like we just got off from school and were hanging out in the field, I felt tears start to fall from, "Nina…" I stated quietly.

"You're crying Rainy….why?" she asked.

"…don't become weak. Stay strong through this." I stated looking at her. I grinned, "If you do that for me…. I can win." She stared for a moment and grinned.

"Okay Rainy." She stated, "I need to ask you something…"

"What?"

"Is it possible for a human to become a demon if the bloods are mixed?" I froze. That's right. My blood ran through her. We are blood sisters. I stared at her with wide eyes, "Is it Rainy?"

"….I….don't know…" I whispered, "I'll try and get the answer for you." She nodded. Something in me was commanding me to ask her, "Why?"

"……Rainy…" She looked at me, her eyes were like mine in devil form, "Look at my eyes, tell me that's normal for a human." I stared at her and frowned.

"I'm sorry. You've become a freak like me." I murmured.

"Hell no!" Nina stated grinning, "IF anything, it's an improvement." She added. I stared and nodded feeling slightly happy. "Now we're just the same." I stared at her and grinned.

_Just the same…that's…a wonderful feeling. _Her eyes went back to normal only they were red. I stared, "I know. They're red too. I noticed days later." I stared and nodded, they turned back to blue. I grinned.

"WINNER! HIEI JAGANSHI!" I looked to see Hiei coming down. Domani was dead.

"Don't loose." She murmured, "If you loose. I'll never become free."

"I know that." I stated calmly, "That's why I won't give up." She nodded.

"Well! Let's see how this girly fairs! Rainy Cottontime! You're up!" I looked at Nina who smiled and nodded.

"You're not alone anymore Rainy…I'm just like you." Nina whispered as I got up. I nodded to this and got up onto the platform. A man came up. He was tall. "Rainy, Jinko! Jinko! Rainy!" Danni stated, "FIGHT!" I stood there for a moment and it started to get really bright. I hate bright things.

_**I'm not alone anymore…I can do this**. _My eyes flashed and I felt something burn into my skin. I stood there quietly and looked at my right arm, a black dragon was on it. I looked at my ankle, the end of it was there. I jumped just in time to dodge.

"Whoa! Rainy! You better keep your guard up! You'll end up dieing in the first round!" Shouted Danni as I landed in my sneakers. "Wait? What's this? A new thing has formed on Rainy's left leg and right arm! Maybe a new technique." I felt the hell dragon respond to it immediately. It was a balanced feeling. Like I had my Ying back. My eyes widened as I realized something. I jumped out of Jinko's fist's way.

**_That's why I love Nina like that! That's why she's so close to me! Nina is my hikari! Just as I'm her Yami! _**My eyes flashed and I grinned. **_That's why I feel a need to protect her! Not because she's like a sister, but because she is the only thing that keeps me Rainy. With out her…… _**"I would be miserable." Jinko's fist collided with my cheek and I went flying into a wall. I heard shouts.

"RAINY IS OUT OF THE RING!" Danni shouted! "I'M GONNA START THE TEN SENCOND COUNT!" I sat against the wall for a moment and than my head snapped up and my eyes flashed, "And I'll do anything. To protect our happiness." I felt a warmth in me and grinned, "Just like she would." I stood and ran at Jinko taking him by surprise. He only had a moment to dodge and block my fists. I barraged him with punches.

"THE HUMAN WILL BE MINE!" He snarled.

"She is my hikari you filth! No one takes her!" I snarled at him punching him in the stomach making him fly back a few feet, "Now prepare to die!"

_There it is…. That's my Rainy….that's my guardian demon._ I heard Nina state softly in her head. My eyes became fully black and I felt a bit of Nina in me for a moment. _Let's take him…_

**_TOGETHER!_ **"DARKNESS!" I jumped into the air dodging him. I felt dark energy surround my right arm and it felt sword like, "SLICE!" I swung my arm horizontally in the air and felt it propel my body away from Jinko who screamed in pain as it cut him in half. I flipped and landed. I stood up straight watching as the blood flowed around the body. Some scavenger demons swooped down and ate it. "WINNER! RAINY COTTONTIME!" I heard cheers at the blood shed and jumped down. Nina was in Hisoka's lap. He stood up and everyone was silent. He grinned. Bringing his thumb and stroking Nina's cheek, _So….you think you can take me? Little Yuki?_

**Just wait. I'll send you to the lowest pits of hell. **I stated glaring and standing beside Xaolin and Sira who watched as I crossed my arms, **I swear it Hisoka. **

_I can't wait till we fight!_

"Neither can we!" Stated Danni punching a fist in the air, "Rainy! You better stay in the game if you're gonna get the prize." My eyes flashed at her and she backed away. I growled quietly and the whole team was staring at me. I just glanced at each of them and than at Danni.

"Get on with it vampire." I hissed glaring at her.

"Right! Okay! Next! Kagome Vs Donoko!" I watched quietly and Kagome got up. Just as I suspected, Donoko won. I watched as Hiei picked up Kagome and a bit a jealousy crept up on me. I hid it by watching with a raised eyebrow as he sat her leaning against the wall away from Hisoka. That fight in truth hadn't even broken a sweat on me. I watched Hisoka glance at her and she grinned winking. I smirked.

**_So I was correct. _Tachisashi! **I called.

_Yes Rainy?_

**Have you made any new developments on Kagome Nirogashi? **

_Well besides the fact she can't transform into devil form and she carries dark energy. No. We've discovered devils blood in her blood though._

**I know why.**

_Know why what?_

It didn't occur to me that Hiei might be listening in. Which he was. He was watching me from the corner of his eyes.

**It's because….Kagome is a vampire. **

_WHAT? WE'DE HAVE A RECORD ON IT IF SHE WAS!_

**Not necessarily. I'll explain it later. Meet me on the roof at 10 o'clock tonight. Bring dad, Jack, and sensei. No doubt the only ones who will believe me on this team are Yami, Xaolin, and Sira. **

_Agreed, we'll meet on the roof tonight._ I quietly watched as Yusuke fought another.

End of chapter 14!


	15. Kagomes gone forever Hiei

Me: Chapter 15

evil-bunnies-are-attacking-runnnnnnnnnnn: Hey hey! No problem! I hope you enjoy the conclusion on what Kagome is! Haha!

Bah! I got a flame for a Hellsing story! Stupid ass hole! I won't mention names. Cause I'm not mean. Yet. But it wasn't as bad as my first flame. The guy's brave though, they sent it under their name, so I replied 'nicely' and 'politely' told them to not read it if they didn't like my writing. No reason to call me a fucking DUMBASS!

**Blah Rainy talking telepathically.**

_Blah Hell hound talking (Or some one else)_

_Blah Conscious._

**_Blah Inner Rainy._**

"Blah" If you don't know what this means you are an idiot.

I own what I own.

Chapter 15: Kagome goes away forever

In the end of the match. Our team won. That night I explained the situation with the other three. They all agreed. Hiei was with Kagome so I didn't worry about it. That night we met up setting a fire for us to sit around. We were silent.

"So. Kagome's a vampire. Please explain how you reached this conclusion Rainy." My father stated. I looked at him and grinned.

"I first started to notice that she wasn't a devil when she made no comment about Yami or Tachisashi." I stated, "Vampire's can't see hell hounds now can they?"

"No. We've got vampires who try to escape and never succeed because their guards are hell hounds." My father stated.

"The second thing I noticed was she never had a pulse when she grabbed me by the hair." I stated, "My ear touched her chest and for that three seconds I heard nothing. And she wasn't breathing." I grinned, "Even for Kagome, that's hard not to do when you're alive." I smirked, "I noticed her blood was devils blood when I punched her in the face, though she was rather quick to hide it, I noticed the scent was from another devil and smelt nothing like her. I noticed that she had the smell of death on her too."

"Who's blood did it smell like?" Tachisashi and Xaolin growled.

"...mine." I stated grinning. "Than because I recognize my own scent earlier, I noticed she carried the scent of Hisoka." I grinned, "She's a shape shifting vampire."

"But the one thing of two things that absolutely gave her away." I murmured, "Was when she slashed me across the face, her nails were fake demon nails. I know this because one fell into my hand while she slashed me. Unlike Hiei's nails when he slashed me, Kagome's did not bend at all. Like plastic. So I figured, if she has no actual claws, than she's no demon. The other clues gave proof to that." I grinned, "That's what I get for being the shikai Tentai." (Dead world detective) "Kagome is none other than one of the men that used to have some fun with me at the brothel. Kagome's name is no doubt Kunaku Mino. The other thing that assured this to me was when I was forced to watch him have sex with Hiei."

"What was it? What proved that to you?" Asked Sensei. I grinned.

"Kunaku...is straight." I stated with a glint in my eye. "I've watched him on undercover missions to bring male whores in. He is very seductive and a very good trickster. But... he hates… having sex with other men." I grinned, "When I watched 'Kagome' 'pass out' I noticed as soon as Hiei was out he removed Hiei from inside him and rolled over so he was not facing him, he had a look of disgust on his face and an angry glint in his eye. One only I would know. He was my most frequent visitor after all. He would take his anger out on me. So I know when he's pissed." I grinned. "Hisoka didn't notice because he was to busy arguing with me. That is another reason why I removed the talisman. I had to know. I had to make sure. The only one who would ever act that way around me on an undercover mission…"

"Is me." 'Kagome' walked out. She transformed into Kunaku. A vampire who stood at 7' 3" and had long black hair. He like all vampires had red eyes. His skin rivaled with mine and he wore a long brown duster. I looked at him and grinned.

"Correct. You've gotten worse." I stated.

"Hm…you've gotten prettier." He stated stroking his chin. My father put an arm around me holding me close, "Ah, so you're the father of my old play mate." My father glared and snarled. "I despise devils….except you Yuki doll." I stared and glared. Tachisashi, before I could stop him removed his head and stabbed him in the heart, 'Kagome' was dead.

"Well. There's one problem solved." I murmured. Hiei appeared with in moments staring down at 'Kagome.' My father and the others left. I stood up staring at him, "If you're going to hit me, go ahead." I stated looking at him quietly. My eyes widened as he grabbed my arms and pinned me to the ground.

"….." We just stared at each other and he grabbed his katana and placed it against my neck.

"Congratulations shojo." He stated quietly, "You've earned my respect." He got off me and started walking. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Hn," I stared at him; I took it as 'Hn' meant 'are you coming?' I nodded and walked so I was right beside him. We got back to the apartment and he declared silently he was keeping an eye on me from now on. I couldn't refuse. So I let him sit on the bed as I laid on my window ceil falling asleep.

From 'Kagome's' Death, Hiei's POV:

I sensed the mark I left on my mate die. I froze. What happened? I ran as quickly as I could where I last sensed Kagome's life force. I stopped to see a male vampire on the ground. I watched as the shojo's guardian, father, friends, and hell hound spirit beast left. She stood there staring at me quietly.

"If you're going to hit me, go ahead." She stated quietly to me. I stared at her. I rammed into her memory. The conversation that happened with in moments ran through my mind as I pinned her to the ground and put the katana on her throat. I was just about to kill her when the conclusion of the conversation came to. I stared at her. She was staring up at me with wide eyes. I laid there pinning her and stared for a moment, "Congratulations shojo." I stated as soft as I could, "you've earned my respect." I got off her and started walking away from her. I glanced at Kunaku's body and clenched my fist. I hated being wrong. I noticed she wasn't following me and stopped looking over my shoulder, "Hn." She stared for a moment and caught up immediately. She walked beside me and I entered the apartment again with her. She grabbed her pillow and laid on the window ceil curled up in a ball and fell asleep.

I sat staring at her when she started moving around quietly. She rolled to her other side so she was facing me. She opened her eyes and looked at me. She was quiet for a moment and got up, "You can have the window ceil Hiei." She stated crawling onto the bed. She was so tiny compared to the bed. Which from what Kurama stated, was a king. I watched her from the window ceil. That shojo's friend, Nina, called her, her guardian demon. And the shojo called herself Nina's yami while Nina was her hikari….I find that interesting. I had noticed that when Nina was captured an empty look in the shojo's eyes started to come. Like darkness was a veil on her. Now it's gone. She's determined. I'll give her that. That's what mostly has earned my respect. I couldn't help but notice a scent of jealousy came from her as I had helped Kunaku off the stage. Could it be she was jealous of 'Kagome' or angry at Kunaku?

I rubbed my eye and stared at her through my other one, "You're one confusing shojo." I muttered crossing my arms and staring out the window. I was about to drift when I heard her sniff. I smelt tears and stared at her. She was crying….blood tears. I got up and walked over. I dunno why but I felt like I should be protective of her, I grabbed her and sat against the wall placing her against me. My eyes flashed when I noticed the red and black dragons intertwining. I growled and felt her stir. **_Why am I feeling for her? She unmasked Kanaku and destroyed Kagome! _**I felt her stop and froze. Than relaxed. I let out an unexpected sigh, than heard a growl.

"Why are you holding my charge imiko?" I looked to see the hell hound glaring, "You think after the shit you've put her through you have the right? What is she? Your second option?" I glared at the hell hound angrily and growled. My arm noticeably coming around the girl's waist. I stopped and looked down, why the hell was I doing that? My eyes flashes as I sat thinking making the hell hound silent. I didn't know why till I head the shojo grunt and shiver. I stared for a moment and looked at Tachisashi.

"She's having a dream about her past. She's been having them ever since the training for her began." He stated nodding, "…….do you wish to see?" He asked quietly.

"………n." I nodded grunting. He put his hands in front of him together. An orb appeared between his hands. He sighed, "Here we go…."

Rainy's dream inreg POV:

"GET HER!" A small Rainy (Age ten) ran down an alley way. She jumped the wall and sighed as she heard the men's confusion. She kept running and heard a scream and froze. It soaked her in fear, "LET GO OF ME!" She went with the voice and skidded to a stop staring at a scene. A man with his hands on a girls shoulder pumping in and outta her mouth. Rainy stared and immediately began walking forward. "You know the funny thing about men." She hissed angrily, "THEY'RE ALL PIGS!" She yanked him away from the girl and go in a stance after throwing him and standing in front of the girl. The man glared and got to his feet. Rainy didn't even pay attention to the part way erected cock. The girl behind her threw up.

"Stupid girl, ruining my fun." He growled, "I'll have fun with you." He began approaching and Rainy glared him in the eye. She jumped up and snapped his neck with a kick to it so swift it made Hiei shiver. Rainy stared as the man fell to the ground and looked at the girl. They stared for a moment and Rainy extended her hand, "Don't worry, I'll protect you." She whispered quietly. The girl stared up at her than at the man.

"What are you?" She whispered.

"A demon." Murmured Rainy staring at her quietly, "I'll protect you."

"…………." The girl took her hand staring down at the shorter girl. She was ten but for some reason the girl younger than her seemed to know much more about what happened. The two walked down the ally way and Rainy let the girl direct her home, she watched as the girl stopped at the top of the porch, she looked at Rainy and murmured, "What's your name? I can't call you guardian demon with out a name." Rainy stared in shock. She bowed her head.

"Rainy……Rainy Cottontime." She stated with her fists clenched.

"Nina…..Nina Burgundson." Rainy watched as the girl walked in. She stood there for a moment or two and frowned.

"……guardian…demon?" She turned and began walking down the side walk. Her eyes filled with confusion. "W….what…..did she really mean that?" She didn't even notice the group following her. She stared for a moment and stopped her eyes flashing, "I thought I lost you."

"Nice try sweet heart. But you ain't deserving to live here, no monster does." Stated the leader. Rainy grinned and looked over her shoulder.

"Monster huh?" She asked quietly. She began coming towards them, "It would be a shame….TO PROVE YOU WRONG!" She could have killed them, but she didn't. She left them bleeding and wounded. She walked calmly with her hands in her pockets staring at them, "Don't chase me, especially on my own turf fools." She turned and walked away. It began to rain and she stood as it soaked her. Her eyes became soft and she smirked, She took her hands outta her pockets and stared at them as the rain washed away the partially dried blood, "Demon indeed." She sighed and stood on the street for a while.

"HEY BITCH! THIS IS MY TURF!" Snarled a girl in a min skirt. Rainy rolled her eyes from behind her sunglasses and looked over them, "……..well ya gonna go or what?"

"…..I bet you make quite the bit of money huh?" Rainy stated. "You need a body guard incase?"

"……what's a little girl like you able to do?" The whore asked.

"……." Rainy grinned, "Never mind, I don't want to baby sit a pathetic whore."

"WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING PATHETIC!" Rainy's grin widened. She pimped slapped the hoe and grinned.

"You sweet heart." She turned and walked. She got to an alley way and froze. She hugged herself and began shaking as the rain became denser. Her knees hit the ground and she punched the ground till her knuckles were starting to bleed profusely. She had tears and she growled, "DAMN IT!" She got to her feet and hit the wall with her fist, "I'M NOT ANY BETTER THAN THAT BASTARD NIRO!" She cried for about 20 minutes till she stopped when she froze, "I'm no better….no better at all." Her eyes became empty and she began walking, she reached a bridge with a rushing water in it. She stood over the ledge looking down, "Will this make me free of guilt? Will I find peace? I don't think that Nina will even miss me…… it's better if I just go." She placed her hands on the dog tags. The ones that had Jules address incase she ever needed help. (Not able to memorize things in different cities.) "I'm sorry Jules….I'm sorry I've let you down. I can't make it in this world." She let herself fall, "I'm sorry." She whispered. She let the current sweep her and stared as another person dived in after her. She stared before letting out her breath. She blacked out.

"I want to thank you again for saving her Nina-chan." Murmured a female voice, "I had no idea she would do this! I mean…she's had it real hard but…..I guess I can empathies how's she feeling."

"……some one wanna explain why I'm still alive?" Rainy asked sitting up. She stared to see Nina girl and Jules staring at her.

SLAP!

Rainy's eyes became shadowed as she stood for a moment.

"Jules…can I talk to her alone?" Nina asked quietly. Jules nodded and walked off. Nina's fist collided with the wall, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO IT? WHY DID YOU JUST OPEN HANDINGLY LET YOUR LIFE FLY TO DEATH SO EASILY! DAMN IT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A FIGHTER!"

"You don't understand." Rainy murmured.

"That may be, but I saved your life, so I forbid you from killing yourself." Rainy stared at her, "You owe me your life right, that's an honor thing right?"

"……..BWAHAHAHAHA! YOU THINK I'D OFF MYSELF IF I HAD ANY HONOR!" Laughed Rainy.

"Shut up! YOU HAVE HONOR CAUSE YOU WOULDN'T LET ME GET KILLED BY THAT MAN!" Nina stated shaking her as Rainy laughed. "DAMN IT! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE I'VE EVER CARED FOR!" Rainy froze and stared at her in disbelief. She had tears coming down her cheeks.

"Y-you don't mean that." Rainy whispered, "You can't possibly mean that. You hardly know me."

"I DON'T CARE DAMN IT DEMON GIRL! I WOULDN'T HAVE SAVED YOUR LIFE IF I DIDN'T CARE!" Shouted Nina. Rainy was frozen as she was brought into a hug, "I'M NEVER GONNA LET YOU LEAVE ME RAINY! THAT'S A PROMISE!"

"…..promise?" Rainy whispered. Nina looked at her confused, "W-what's a promise?"

"……something that will bind us forever." Nina took out a knife and cut her palm. She handed it to Rainy, Rainy stared and did the same. Nina pressed her palm against Rainy's, "Blood sisters till we die right?"

"……….right." Rainy murmured nodding staring at her.

_This girl…….is different than others to me…is…..she…..important or something? Why can't I refuse… Why is she so nice……? ……….._

She watched as Nina walked out and Jules walked in. She sat on the bed for a moment and bowed her head. Jules grinned.

"Good job kid, it took a long time, but ya did it." Rainy stared up at the woman who's grinned widened, she stared confused and looked around, "Did what Jules?" She asked almost scared. Jules got up shaking her head and laughing, she stopped at the door and looked over her shoulder.

"You've found YOUR special someone, the one you'd do anything to do to save." Jules stated, "The one worth dieing for."

"But Jules…I'd die for you." Rainy stated frowning.

"……Rainy, no you wouldn't, I'm practically your mother." Rainy stared, "You'd get revenge, don't let this one disappear from this world Rainy, she's YOURS to protect, YOURS to watch, and YOURS to save. Just like you're mine." Jules walked off and Rainy listened to the woman walked off. Rainy watched as Nina came back, as soon as the girl sat on the edge of the bed she grabbed Rainy's hand and wrapped it. Nina and Rainy stared at each other and Rainy immediately hugged her. Nina stared for a moment and hugged back. She heard Rainy murmur, "MY special someone. MY hikari." Nina smiled at this.

"MY guardian demon, MY yami." Nina stated back hugging her tightly, "MY protector."

End of Rainy's dream.

Hiei's POV:

I stared up as the hell hounds dream mirror dissapeared. Tachisashi grinned and looked at me as I stared shocked at the little devil in my arms.

"You see now why she must save Nina, not just because of their relationship, but because she is part of Rainy, she can't allow herself to disappoint Jules twice, she can't loose a Hikari because you can't replace a Hikari." I stared at him and clutched her closer to me making the hell hound stop and stare. "…….." He grinned, "Tell me Imiko, what do you plan to do with her? You've abandoned her, what makes you think she'll trust you to welcome her and keep her with you this time?"

I froze at this. It was true, I had abandoned her once. How could I regain her trust again?

"…….I do not know." I murmured looking up at him. I liked the warmth I was getting from Rainy. I looked at Tachisashi who stared for a moment and smirked. He leaned against the wall. "I can not prevent her from making mistakes, I'll disapprove this with all my might. Hurt her…and you I can guarantee will have all of hell on you." He smirked, "She's no longer under Koenma's charge. You four sent her crying home when you abandoned her, she's the Shikai tentai now. She's grown in power and emotionally. Don't underestimate her though."

"I know that." I growled glaring, "She's already beaten me." Tachisashi grinned.

"That's good than, she's gotten extremely better." With that he left.

"…….." I heard thunder outside and stared quietly as blood rain came down.

"It suits this place doesn't it?" I looked to see Rainy was awake and watching out from the corner of her eye out the window. "Just so you know Hiei…..I was awake this whole time." I froze and felt heat come immediately to my cheeks, "I let Tachisashi show you that memory. The person has to be willing."

"So he knew you were awake?" I asked looking down at her. She nodded, "You have grown, you've gotten stronger." She grinned at this and lightening flashed. She propped her knees up and stared out the window for a moment. "I-I don't know if I'm strong enough." She whispered, I felt her trembling, "I don't know if I can save Nina, all I do know is I have to try, I don't know though if that will even be enough." I smelt the blood tears again and frowned, "I just wish none of this happened. I just want it to end and have things go back to the way they were, I'd take my own life to make everyone else happy." She whispered, the trembling became more violent. I was silent for a moment and rested my chin on her shoulder.

"But Nina wouldn't be happy. You're brothers and sisters and mother and father wouldn't be happy, the hell hounds wouldn't be happy. Jules's family wouldn't be happy…….I wouldn't be happy." I murmured quietly.

"E-even you Hiei?" She asked quietly, "Why?"

"………" I sighed, "I don't know yet, I just know I wouldn't be happy." I felt my hand rub her stomach in a slow circular motion and smirked as she relaxed in my arms.

"……..I don't think…..I would be happy either." She murmured, "I can't let Nina down, I can't let Jules down……." I stared as her eyes shut, "And I can't let…..you down."

"How would you let me down?" I asked quietly. She grinning sleepily.

"I BEAT you Hiei. I have to stay strong now." I grinned at this, she's saying she has to other wise she thinks I would put her back in the position she was in when we were…acquaintances. "And it's something… a goal….I've finally reached, to beat you, now….I have to keep beating you. We're equal now." I understood where she was coming from with this, I treated her like a weakling human before, she earned my respect and planned on keeping it, "But I'll still keep fighting….till we're all safe….even if I have to do it…alone."

I felt her breathing steady and looked out the window for a moment. A small smirk came to my lips; I bent my head down to her ear and whispered, "But you're not alone Rainy, me, Xaolin, and Sira, even the detective, the fox, and Kuwabara, along with all your family and friends. Are here to help. ESPECIALLY me." I don't know if she heard me or not. But the reaction made me grin. She curled her feet under her and turned sideways resting her head against my chest. I frowned for a moment and gently prodded her awake, "Rainy, I need to know, how did Kunaku get your blood?" Rainy looked at me for a moment and got her knees staring.

"They stocked up on it over the years. Taking it from me since I was born. All they would have to do is have Kunaku feed on it." She stated, "Why?"

"I want that blood outta him." I growled glaring, "It doesn't belong to the vampire." She grinned, than stated, "I know." She got back under the covers by me and stated, "G'night Hiei."

"…….good night Rainy." I stated staring down at her.

End of Chapter 15.

Rainy: MUHAHA! Next chapter I go against a NIGHTMARE DEMON!

Hiei: And I go against a Water demon. Pathetic. (Glares at me.)

Hehe…my cousin seemed to think it was good idea. So you've read. NOW PLEASE REVIEW!


	16. My demon is coming to kill you Hisoka

I own what I own

The Master of Dreams: Haha! Glad ya like it!

Devil-girlie: Good! Hope you like!

Laochra: I see. Well…….I can't really say much on Rainy's albinoness except that the only reason she's like that is because she's a different type of devil than her siblings. I'm glad you gave me some of the details though! Hehe! I'm also glad you enjoy the story so far. Another reason she doesn't act like a normal albino though is the fact she's a demon by blood even if the human scent masks it! So….that's pretty much it! But like I said! Thanks for the review and thanks for the info! Much Luv!

Chapter 16: Nothing to fear but fear its self is what a demon fears, and a demon's possession fears nothing.

Rainy's POV:

"Rainy…Hiei! C'mon! We're going to get breakfast ya loners!" Sira's voice stated, I sat up looking to see Hiei was leaning against the window ceil. We stared at each other and I got up. I was still in my jammies. I opened the door. "Okay….we'll be there in a moment." I stated nodding. I watched Hiei put on his cloak and changed into my fighting outfit. Which I had so many pairs of. This one was black.

"…..that color suits you better." Hiei muttered. I looked at him and put on my cloth shoes. I walked out holding the door open for him. He walked out and I locked it. I walked beside him and entered the room. Everyone stared.

"Hiei. Kagome wasn't here when we came, do you know where she is?" Kurama asked, Sira and Xaolin chuckled.

"'Kagome'……Is in the cells of hell now." Tachisashi said from the corner of the room, "She was an undercover agent of Hisoka's known as Kunaku."

"……" The three stared at him. "How do we know you're telling the truth and how you made that conclusion?"

"I didn't make the conclusion." Tachisashi stated.

"I-I did." I said in a small voice. They all looked at me, "It was proved right."

"………Than who's gonna be our replacement?" Asked Kuwabara.

"Whoa! YOU'RE GONNA JUST EXCEPT THIS!" Yusuke asked, "How the hell can we trust HER! She's been a stitch in our side since day one."

"Devils can't lie Mr. Urameshi." Growled Tachisashi, "Their honor doesn't let them." I nodded to this.

"And what the hell made you the expert on devils?" Yusuke growled. I put a hand on Tachisashi's chest and frowned.

"He's over 2000 years old Yusuke, he's served my father for this time, if you don't believe him, than ask my father." I growled pointing behind him. My father was smirking and looked at me nodding, than he stated, "It's true, we can't lie." I stood for a moment…..and blacked out.

Reg POV:

"Oh dear…so it's finally happened." Sira stated grabbing Rainy before she hit the ground, "Poor team captain, she'll be out till something wakes her up." (Like Yusuke when during the dark tournament.) "Well…let's get breakfast. I'm hungry!" She sat Rainy on the couch and walked out. Everyone else did too. They came back about an hour later and Hiei threw Rainy's arm over his shoulder and proceeded to drag/carry her down to the hall way. They got back to the arena to see……a guy in devil form there.

"…..Lord Nikotsi why are you here?" Tachisashi murmured getting into a bow.

"Father sent me, I'm the imposter's replacement." He smirked at his little sister who was dead asleep. "So you two….have your powers improved since Tiroshi began teaching you?" He asked to Sira and Xaolin who both grinned.

"Yes master." They stated.

"Whoa, master?" Kuwabara asked.

"They along with myself, Jules and her family, and Tiroshi were each trained under Lord Nikotsi to watch and protect Rainy. Technically. We're the royal guard for her." Tachisashi stated rubbing the back of his head, "Because we are all hell species."

"You think it's safe to show now?" Asked Sira with a frown. Nikotsi smirked and nodded.

"Alrighty than! I can get rid of my human disguise!" Sira stated grinning. She snapped her fingers and pink smoke appeared. When it was gone she wore a belly tank top and short shorts. Sticking out from her black base ball cap was a pair of red cat ears and sticking outta her black shorts was a red cats tail, "Sira J. Bastet! Hell cat guardian!" She bowed. "Nice to meet for real."

"My turn now…" Muttered Xaolin. He placed his fingers in an upside down cross and black smoke appeared. It went away to reveal his brown hair was pitch black and spiked with red tips. On top of his head he had a pair of pitch black fox ears, with blood red tips. He wore a pair of baggy pants and a tank top. Coming outta his baggy pants was a matching tail to he ears. He grinned, "Xaolin R. Shi. Hell fox guardian." He also bowed. And said "Nice to meet you in actual form, at the same time they stated, "Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Over dramatic entrance…ZZZZ." Rainy murmured in her sleep. A small smirk on her lips. They kept going till they were at the battle ring. In where Hiei set Rainy so she was against the wall.

Danni looked amused as the hell people stood beside her. "Alright folks! Team Shikai is here! Where's team Night walkers?"

"Night walkers?" Murmured Rainy still asleep, "What are they? Bats?"

"There they are! Team Night walkers!" A group of women came out each grinning evilly. "And here comes Hisoka with his mighty fine prize." Rainy didn't even wake up to Nina showing up. Making the semi-devil grin and watch softly. "Alright! Let e'm rip!"

SIRA J. BASTET VS. HIRO F. LAKEN! The score board stated. They looked at each other and grinned.

The two fought and Sira won, though not without becoming pretty bloody. She sat beside Rainy and grinned quietly as the wounds slowly healed. She watched quietly and when Hiei came up. It got bad. It seemed neither of them were going to win, than she watched as Hisoka approached. Nina in tow.

"Come on Hiei." Whispered Nina, "She's aware of everything around her, don't fail her now." Hiei looked over and was able to stab the demon. The two of the others decided to run. A scream was heard in the back ground and a man landed. He had a ying yang pendant on his chest and a dark look.

"That's all?" He asked, a scent of sex was over him.

"Woo boy…who's been fucking all the girls and guys in sight?" Rainy's voice stated. Everyone looked. She was standing rubbing the back of her head. She looked around, "How'd I get here?"

"I carried you here." Hiei murmured from beside her. She stared for a moment and grinned.

"Thanks Hiei!" She headed for the stage, "Okay! So who might you be man whore?"

"Not a really nice first impression but suitable." Muttered Nikotsi. The others nodded.

"….are you the team leader?" He asked glaring at her.

"……..Uh…..yeah." She stated rubbing the back of her head. "WHOA!" She dodged him punching his fist into the ground where she had been standing by back flipping and landing on the edge of the ring.

"KICK HIS ASS GIRLIE! SHOW 'IM!" She looked over and smirked, than stated, "Never thought they'd be here."

"CHU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Shouted Yusuke.

"CAME TO SEE THE GOOD FIGHT!" Jin shouted back.

"BEGIN!" Danni shouted.

Rainy's POV:

"Whoa." I dodged the guy again and I glanced at the score board, "Dyna huh? Cool." I whispered. I dodged again and frowned as the guy grabbed his katana. I grabbed mine that was hidden on me at all times. I jumped and blocked him and we grinned.

"Can you keep up with me?" He asked.

"Let's find out." We became blurs and all that was seen or heard was the clashing of metal on metal and the drops of blood from both of us. We than came to a stop sheathing our katanas. I had an 'x' shaped cut on my right cheek and he had cut up arms and legs. I only had a cut on my back. And it was shallow. I stood grinning at him and we both fell to our hands and knees coughing up blood. Than we stopped looking at each other. A predatorily growl entered both our lips and we came at each other. I spin kicked him so he skidded to the edge of the ring. He came at me again and we just exchanged blows. A snap was heard through the air and we both shouted in pain. He broke my arm, I broke his arm. We stared at each other and I put energy into my arm as he did the same. With in moments they were healed.

"Nice. Some one worthy of my time." I murmured grinning.

"Yes……now for my attack." A black aura came around…me? And infused with my own demonic energy. "NIGHT MARE FUSSION!" I watched as the scenes changed, he was standing there, of all people…..it was HIM……..Hiei.

Reg POV:

Chu, Jin, Shishi, and Rinku stared as Rainy stood stiff staring at Dyna who was grinning.

"Dyna's just unleashed his Night mare fussion! It doesn't look good for Rainy! His signature move causes the victim to see the one they would most likely not want to kill in place of Dyna as he slaughters them!" Danni explained.

"This doesn't look good for lil' snowy." Muttered Chu staring.

"Nah….the lass is in trouble." Muttered Jin.

"Why don't we go down there and root for her!" Rinku stated, "Maybe we can keep her from getting killed!"

"That's not a bad idea." Muttered Shishi. They all jumped down and zoomed over by Yusuke.

BAM!

Dyna punched her right in the face and she stood quietly as he continued to beat the shit outta her. He landed a punch on her gut and she grinned. "What the hell…."

"DIE!" Her fist collided with his nose.

"……." Dyna stared as blood flowed through his nose.

"What the…hell." He whispered.

"HAHAHA! FOOL!" Rainy came at him even quicker, "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT FORM YOU TAKE!" She shouted, "I AM MORE THAN ONE!" She spin kicked him with ease.

"W-what?" He asked. Rainy stood up grinning. Her eyes were that of a killers and mental case, she was silent than she grinned again.

"I have two personalities. One in main control, and a back up. SO IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT HELLISH SCENARIO YOU PUT ME IN FOOL!" She laughed evilly, "MY EVILLER OF THE TWO WILL ALWAYS COME OUT ON TOP!" (Inner Rainy comes to the rescue!)

"How is that?" He growled getting in a stance. Rainy's face lost all emotions. She looked at him dead in the eye.

"Because a hellish scenario is a home for evil, and no matter who you 'pit' against me……. SHE HAS THE WILL TO LIVE!" Rainy punched him outta the ring and glared. She slowly came back to normal and took a stance. She brought a hand to her side and her scythe appeared, "So don't even try to think that attack will work weakling." She spun the scythe over her head and got into a stance with it.

"Here's where it really starts." Murmured Xaolin staring. The group stared at her, "Here's where she uses a modified version of my technique."

"WHORE!" Snarled Dyna.

"HAHA! YOU'RE ONE TO TALK FOOL!" Shouted Rainy grinning madly, "I CAN SMELL SO MANY ON YOU!"

"Let's go!" Dyna ran with his katana and Rainy easily blocked it. Xaolin smirked.

"Don't question my skill Dyna, not with a scythe. Now attack me like you mean it fool!" Snarled Rainy using the scythe to kick him in the chest away.

Rainy's POV:

I was slightly shaken up with that night mare shit Dyna used on me. In it Hiei killed everyone and than attacked me. I think Inner rainy had had enough than and took over. I jumped away from him with a small growl when he swung his katana and frowned. He grinned and jumped away. "Thanks for telling me your secret! This isn't tested, but it's worth a shot! DOUBLE NIGHTMARE FUSSION!" The whole arena dissapeared. I stared at Hiei and Nina stood in front of me. All was silent. I watched them come at me and began to dodge. I was sliced up the chest and back. I gritted my teeth.

**_We can't loose now._**

_We can't……_

I spun the scythe and gritted my teeth, **_You're not real._**

_You're not real._

"I-I won't………loose to illusions!" I snarled. I slashed the two and stood. The arena was back and I looked to see a wooden puppet on the ground and at Dyna's body. They were both split in half.

REG POV from DOUBLE NIGHTMAIR FUSSION:

"That's not good at all. She's only dodging." Chu murmured sober for once.

"Do you think she'll win?" Rinku asked.

"She WILL win." Growled Sira and Xaolin, "You can't possibly."

"Imagine the bond she holds with that human girl." Hiei murmured. Rainy was slashed down the chest and back. The crowd was quiet. Rainy got up holding her scythe. She spun it mouthing, 'you're not real'

"I-I won't……loose to illusions." She growled. She became a black and white blur. Blood sprayed the floor and Dyna and his wooden puppet he had summoned stood still. Rainy stared and her eye became non clouded. She watched them fall and gulped. She had a shaken look and matching breath.

"WINNER! RAINY!" Danni shouted grinning. Rainy jumped down from the stage and stood for a moment. "Will the next two fighting groups come. Team Shikai, you're excused." Rainy was first to go. Or rather. She completely dissapeared.

Rainy's POV:

**_I beat the illusions….but why am I terrified now? _**

_Did me beating the illusions mean I could KILL Hiei and/or Nina if I had to? _

_**YOU! GIRLY VOICE! SHUT UP! NO FUCKING WAY WE'D KILL HIEI! AND MUCH MORE IMPORTANT! NINA! **_

"Shojo." I looked up from my corner where I had curled myself up. I looked at Hiei, "It means that you beat the illusions, that's all. That's all it means." Why was he here? I couldn't stop shaking.

"W-why can't I stop shaking?" I whispered, **_Why can't I?_**

****"Would you like me to find out shojo?" He asked. I stared up at him with wide eyes. I slowly nodded. He put a hand on my forehead and I felt him enter my mind. He went through the memory through my point of view and I sat staring. Before I knew what was going on he grabbed my arm and yanked me to him in an odd embrace. "You won't kill either of us." He stated softly, _You don't kill those important to you. _"So don't worry about it." I nodded quietly and got up. He turned with his back to me and stood still, "Get on." I looked at him for a moment and looked hesitant. "IT wasn't a question. Get on." I placed a hand on each of his shoulders and jumped. He caught my legs and I sat for a moment, "You really need to grow more shojo."

"Shut up Hiei." I murmured as he walked down the hall I kept shaking, just less violently.

**(A/N: **This would be an excellent part to end this story…but….no. The end I think I've got figured out but not yet. Still working details. Well! Back to the story! We're gonna do something odd.)

With Nina:

Nina's POV:

I sat in that damned to hell cage flexing my hand into a fist and back. Watching the claws I received from Rainy's blood retreat and come back. "Heh…….thanks Rainy." I murmured staring quietly. I heard the door open and immediately went back to normal. My nose could smell a tint of blood on that bastard Hisoka as he entered. He grinned at me evilly.

"Nina my dear, you do know that Rainy isn't gonna make it, neither is her friends. She's not the strong heroine you imagine her to be." I grinned at his statement and than stood up.

"You raised Rainy correct?" I asked leaning against the cage.

"That's right." He stated smirking, "She'll loose her will to me."

"Since you 'raised' her." I hissed, "You should know best how she was."

"What do you mean how she was?" Hisoka snarled at me. I ran a hand through my nice washed hair. I was bathed before being put back.

"The Rainy you knew is dead, and the Rainy I saw Rainy really for is coming." I murmured grinning, "You stupid fool, do you know what I am?"

"A human moron. Rainy is Rainy. No matter how you put it." He growled.

"No fool." I sneered. "Your Rainy was human, My Rainy was a demon since I met her. She would kill and not give a damn, she would do all it took…..but do you know what I am?"

"If Rainy's a demon, what are you………a little girl to her." He growled raising an eyebrow.

"Hehe….no fool….I'm…..a demon's most valuable possession. Rainy will not allow me to be a whore. I'm too pure for that." I hissed grinning, "You're human is dead! My demon has just begun to show her true side again!" I laughed. He reached through the bars and grabbed my wrist glaring.

"A move valuable possession. I know that is how Rainy feels about her human." He growled, "But guarantee, you will be mine."

"I'll kill myself before I belong to you. Even Rainy would understand that. She nearly offed herself for being as evil as your pathetic lover." I hissed. His hand clenched on my wrist.

"Don't you dare call my old lover pathetic!" He snarled. I laughed again.

"He was killed….by a five year old…and you say he's not pathetic?" I asked, "Hehe….who's living in an illusion now? My Rainy is back! Resurrected by the help on one person. The Rainy I met when I was a little girl who saved me from being murdered is back. She will not die till you do. She will not rest till I am safe. She will not allow you to win." I crossed my arms, "No matter what you say……..she will win. I will make sure of it if I must."

"Tell me Nina…who is this one person that brought your demon Rainy out the most?" He asked glaring.

I chuckled and leaned against the bars with an evil grin, "I have no idea vampire, but I'll tell you this, who ever the fucker was….they are most defiantly worthy of having my demon." My eyes flashed, "I would have it no other way."

"You don't know who it is?" He asked surprised.

"Hehe…not a clue. Oh. And so you know. I'm pretty sure Kunaku dead by now." I stated. He stiffened, "You raised her….if whoring is raising…than I'm a woman of the pits of hell." I grinned at his angry look and leaned so I was almost nose to nose looking him in the eye, "You should know by now too, my friend is coming to kill you…..and she's not going to be merciful."

End of chapter 16.

I FRIGGEN LOVE MY DEVIL AND HER HUMAN/DEVIL! HAHAH! REVIEW!


	17. I will not have it

Cearo Dameer: MUHAHA! YET ANOTHER FAN OF MY STORY! HAHA! HERES YOUR CHAPTER.

I own what I own. WHICH INCLUDES THIS DAMN STORY LINE! MUHAHA! © Oh yeah, this is the second to last chapter, jus' so ya know. And it got really emotional for me. Also, please don't kill me for taking FOREVER to update, I had to find a way to link the ending with this scene.

Chapter 17: I will not have it

Rainy's POV:

I watched over Hiei's shoulder as he jumped from tree to tree, "Where are you taking me Hiei?"

"To spar." I stared at him and nodded, "I don't want you falling outta practice." I nodded to this statement as he landed in a clearing. He let me down and I summoned my scythe getting into a stance. He took his katana out and I grinned, "Reminds ya of old times right?" He nodded with a smirk. We immediately came at each other. When we stopped we both had cuts on our arms and legs. Our breathing faltering. We began moving in circles again. I than moved quickly. Attacking. He punched me in the stomach and phased, as I fell I felt a knee in my back. I fell to my hands and knees and coughed up blood. "Speed…." I phased and my scythe was back in my hands. I came and began slashing him viciously, he couldn't keep up. I landed and he stood bleeding. I aimed at him, "Darkness bullet!" It came through and hit him in the stomach. I caught him before he fell completely to the ground around the waist. I felt a knee in my stomach and keeled onto the ground coughing. He grinned and placed his katana at my throat. I laid there for a moment.

_I lost…._

_**FUCK!**_

_I still have room for improvement. _

_**SO GET UP AND FIGHT!**_ I became a blur again. I uppercut him five times in the jaw and he flew into a tree. I felt my knees give way and a katana on my throat. "Nn?" I looked over my shoulder to see Hiei smirking, "Good job shojo." He stated helping me up.

"But I lost." I whispered quietly.

"So, you're still young." He stated shrugging, "And have room for improvement." I stared for a moment and grinned, my scythe dissapeared, "The next five fights you have will most likely help you to defeat Hisoka." I laughed and he smirked. In one quick moment I was on his back again.

"Hey! Put me down!" I stated with a frown. I maneuvered onto his back, his hands held my legs firmly and he took off again.

With Nina next day:

Nina's POV:

"Hmph." I sat in my cage now looking around, "So Rouge, what's pale, gay, and gruesome up to?" I asked looking at the red haired mistress.

"Feh! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF LORD HISOKA LIKE THAT!" She screamed.

"What can I say, Rain's rubbing off on me, so? What's he doing?" I asked now smirking. _What a hussy, it's so easy to get under her skin. MUHAHA!_

"Hmph, if you really must know he's out killing all the other contestants, he wants to get his toy back and he's being impatient." Rouge stated crossing her arms, "He thinks she'll loose."

_Not if I have any thing to say about it hussy. _I snapped angrily. _Not if I have anything to do with this! _I glared at her, "Rain will win, I guarantee it."

"Hmph, don't guarantee things you can't make sure of human." Rouge stated chuckling.

"Well bitch, Rain will WIN and she WILL kick HISOKA'S ass." I replied glaring, "I'd rather have Rainy loose me than that demon loose Rainy!"

"Ho ho! What demon? This is a new development I have not heard of." She stated, I glared.

"I don't know him, I don't know who they are, but they've earned Rainy what ever they've done!" I stated crossing my arms. (Rainy: WHAT THE HELL? Me: Yeah! He went out with some other guy!) I leaned against the bars and yawned. "This battle is gonna be a clash of titans if you will. I know Rainy will prevail."

"NO ONE WILL DEFEAT MY MASTER!" Shouted Rouge, I laughed evilly making her shiver.

"Hehe……I DON'T THINK SO!" I shouted, "RAINY IS GONNA KILL HIM!"

"Is that so?" I looked over my shoulder at Hisoka, "Yes." I replied. He glared and a silent snarl came to his face. _Uh oh._

With Rainy:

Rainy's POV:

I stood beside Hiei as we waited for the others to get to the arena, apparently Hisoka did not want to wait and killed the other teams. I was nervous.

_Do I-no, I will attack and I will do my best, I will not allow Nina to fall into his hands. Not again. I WON'T LOOSE HER! _Hiei looked at me as I stared at the ground shaking. He placed a hand on my head and I stared at him.

_I'm gonna help you Shojo. Got it? Stop shaking. Just keep your head set on saving the shojo._ I nodded to this and let out a sigh. And than Xaolin and Sira came out.

"Hey!" They called. We looked over and nodded. They walked over beside me and I felt calmer now. My head cleared and I sighed. Kuwabara, Kurama, and Yusuke followed out as I stood with my hands now in my pockets of my black training outfit.

"So, you ready for this?" Tachisachi stated appearing beside me.

"….yeah." I murmured quietly. "I'm ready."

**_I'M TAKING MY NINA BACK!_**

_Mine?_

_**MINE!**_

"Yami." I whispered, said black wolf appeared beside me, "You will be needed, stick around."

_"Yes ma'am."_ He sat down beside me. I looked up to see the doors open. Only two people walked out, Hisoka, and Nina. My eyes widened as black webs shot up and wrapped around her. He looked at me, "Ready Yuki-kun?" I heard Nina scream and my eyes flashed. My hand came up and a black scythe appeared in it, I jumped up resting it on my shoulder.

"When ever you are." I hissed. I knew those webs. I was quick, becoming a blur, I slashed through them quickly catching Nina around the waist and throwing her to Hiei who caught her easily. I appeared back on the stage and glared at Hisoka, "I'm not stupid."

"Ah, it seems not, and your memory is still grand, you remembered about my death webs." My eyes flashed dangerously.

"MOTHER FUCKER OF COURSE I REMEMBER THEM!" I snarled, "HOW DARE YOU EVEN ATTEMPT TO USE SHI NO YAMI ON HER!" He grinned and than frowned as my wings and horns came, my tail lashed back and forth and I stood straight crossing my arms, "You've hurt one to many of my precious people Hisoka."

"Do you know what she said to me last night? She said her demon was coming to kill me, and was going to show no mercy." I looked over at Nina who was sitting on her legs beside Hiei watching with wide eyes, "So…..Rainy, are you? You know, Yuki does suit you better, you were so cold in the brothel, letting any man into and than fighting them. Granted, I was surprised when you killed my lover. But now I think, your punishment, shall be death." My eyes shadowed at this, "And little Nina, my little-"

"SHE IS NOT YOURS! SHE WILL NEVER BE YOURS! I WILL KILL MYSELF BEFORE SHE IS YOURS!" I screamed as my anger flared. "DON'T YOU EVER REFFER TO MY HIKARI AS YOURS YOU FUCKING ASS HOLE!" He smirked.

"My my Yuki-kun, I never realized how deeply you felt for this girl, almost like…..Zushu." He smirked, "They have very similar looks you know, do you think you bonded with her so well because of Zushu's relationship with you?" My scythe found it's way through his head, it healed, I glared and than hissed, "Zushu is dead, and will always be dead, that is the past, she was my keeper, my friend, and a lover, if that's what you could call my sugar coated rapist." My eyes flashed angrily, "Nina is NOT Zushu and will NEVER be Zushu, if she was, I would not be here to protect her from you."

I watched him disappear and turned blocking his fist with the flat side of my blade, "Got that?" I hissed angrily. _Nina is not, could not, EVER BE ZUSHU! BECAUSE…._

_**I KILLED ZUSHU!**_

Flash back:

"Mmmm." My five year old head poked up from between the woman's legs, "Zushu-sama…..when will you help me get out?"

"Hnn?" The cat demon sat up and ran a hand through my hair, "Now why would I do that Yuki-san?"

"B-b-but you said 'you'd help me escape dis retched place!' You did!" I whispered.

"Now why would I do that? You're so good." She murmured. I felt anger fill my veins and stared up at her.

"Y-you lied?" I whispered staring, she ran a hand through my hair.

"And? Everyone does." She stated shrugging. My eyes widened and I felt my hands clench into fists.

"Y-YOU BITCH!" I screamed jumping, I landed on her stomach and grabbed her around the throat, "I'LL KILL YOU!" She laughed and pinned me to the bed, I reached over grabbing on of the knives that some of my clients liked, I slammed it into her head, "BURN IN HELL!"

End of Flash back.

"Don't you ever………compare Zushu and Nina, I killed, Zushu." I hissed, my tail lashed, that had hit home. He grinned as black tentacles came from his body. I stared and my eyes became dull as they flew at me. I appeared up in the air and glared as the tentacles followed. My mind on the core of the problem the whole time. My wings spread and flapped once spurring me away from his tentacles, those things hurt by the touch. I felt him move and went into a dive slashing the tentacles and landing tucking my wings back in. He smirked at me and I froze as tentacles shot at the others.

"FUCK NO!" I appeared in front of them and grunted as they ripped through my stomach. "Sh-shit." I hissed angrily falling to my hands and knees.

"Hehe, no match for me." Hisoka murmured as his tentacles raised again, my eyes widened as they came down and I felt anger surge through me, **_No! It can't end! _**I waited for the blow as my eyes shut and than froze as it never came. My eyes opened, blood dripped down onto my face.

"Hehe…..told you……I'd kill myself…..before I let you……kill Rainy." My eyes widened and fear struck my heart, Nina stood above me, the tentacles right through her chest, her heart on the other side, still beating, "Prick….." I watched as Hisoka extracted the tentacles with disgust and Nina fell, I caught her feeling her warm blood gushing onto my hands, she looked at me and slowly grinned, "Hey Rainy….."

"Why? Why'd you do it?" I hissed clutching her, "WHY NINA?" She smiled at me, that damn wench smiled, I felt tears in my eyes.

"Hehe……I swore to him….my demon….would kill without….mercy…how can you do that…..if you're dead?" She asked, my eyes widened, she grinned, "I want….." She sat up whispering in my ear, "you…..to devour……my soul…..I want….us to beat…….him together." I clutched on to her, "Because……I'm much happier…..with my soul…..with my…….Yami." I leaned back and stared at her wide eyed, she nodded, "Give me…….the only thing….that makes humans…..human."

_The kiss of death._ I whispered in my mind, she slowly nodded. Than I watched as she slowly closed her eyes. My lips pressed onto hers as I breathed in, her soul, it was pure, that of a virgins, that of one of true heart, that of my Hikari and sister, the last thing I heard from My hikari, My Nina, was: _We all do things we are ashamed and proud of, we all let go of what we love, but don't let Hiei go Rainy, he won't think you weak for crying and he won't think you wrong for doing this, love him, care for him, he is yours now._ I felt tears stain my cheeks as I hugged Nina to me and cried into her chest.

"What a pathetic little insect, to give her life for a devil." My eyes shut at Hisoka's words and I felt my clutch on Nina tighten.

"Insect?" I hissed. "You call…….her an insect?" I gently put her down staring quietly down, I turned and my wings expanded and my tail lashed, "YOU CALL MY NINA AN INSECT?"

_I won't have it._

_I won't have it!_

**_I_ **_w**i**l**l **N**O**TH**A**V**E **I**T**!_

"I WILL NOT HAVE IT!" I screamed charging.

"What?" His eyes widened. My eyes flashed and I felt all the anger in me come into one final attack, one attack that will end it all, I screamed at the top of my lungs, feeling the anger of Nina's soul screaming with me, **"BINDING OF THE CROSS! SEALING INTO HELL! SEND THIS HEATHEN, MAKE HIM DELVE! INTO THE JAWS! OF THE ONES WHO GUARDS ALL SATANIC HELL! HELL HOUND ORDER 666: BINDING HIM TO AN ETERNITY IN HELLS DEEPEST PITS OF THE RIVER STYXS! APOCOLYPSE NOW!" **My hand slammed onto his non beating heart and slammed my hands onto the ground, slowly energy gathered, slowly being two seconds, and shot into the ground, I watched as an upside down cross appeared on his chest and he let out a scream, "SURVIVE YOU BLOOD SUCKING MOTHER FUCKING COCK SUCKING BITCH!" I shrieked as a crack appeared, my father appeared with Cerberus beside him, his eyes widened as my father grabbed him and stated, "We're gonna have loads of painful fun with you." I watched as he threw him to Cerberus and with a shriek my father, my pet, and my deepest hate fell into the bowels of hell, two the torturers, one the tourturee. I crossed my arms in an 'x' "SEAL." The crack closed and I stood there for a moment, my eyes wandered back over to Nina and was walked back over to her body. I stared down quietly and felt an arm over my shoulder, I looked to my right and at Hiei, my eyes filled with tears and he pulled me into an embrace.

"Thank you….Hiei." I whispered, I sniffed and looked back down at Nina, "And thanks……sis."

End of chapter 17.


	18. Epilouge: The White Devil

I own what I own

Well, it's been a bumpy ride, and by god, this is only the third story I have finished, this won't have a sequel, I think I'd only get two chapters done if I tried to even attempt to do one. But I'm glad I had faithful reviewers and readers till the end, well guys, I present to you, the final chapter, of The White Devil.

Epilogue

15 years later:

I stared at my father while he did the last blessing on my best friends grave, it had been 15 years since Nina's died, and I still remember the conversation like it was yesterday that we had, yes, hehe, it's hard to believe, I'm 30 now, and I really haven't changed much. I'm still short, and my hair is long and in a pony tail, my eyes are still red, but there's a few differences, for example, I have a daughter and son, twins, both 11.

Ninano, my daughter, inherited my looks all the way, and her father's likeness as well as mine in black. She stood at my waist and her father's thigh. Her brother, Yuki, as much as I despised the name in my younger child hood the boy's fragility looked as though he was born of snow, and Hiei agreed to the name. Both were wearing Koorime necklaces from their father and a devil's necklace, red rubies, from me.

Yes, I did marry, Hiei and I have been together for about, yeah, 11 years. I became pregnant at 19 and my career as a Shikai Tentai was put off, but I still go now and than when I have to. Neither of the kids inherited my devil looks, that we can see yet, but being born in humanoid form confirms they're white devils, and Tachisachi is their guardian now that Cerberus has taken up being mine full time when he's not guarding hell. But we'll see if they're white devil's like me. Which was about the conversation my father and I had.

Flash back:

I stood staring down at Nina's grave stone, she was buried in Ningenkai, her parents stood grieving along with her family, I stood in a black dress next to my father, Hiei, and the others. We stood while the priest talked about Nina as if he knew her, I felt anger go through me and Hiei put a hand on my shoulder shaking his head, I leaned against him and he tensed but slowly put an arm around my shoulder keeping me to him. After it my father beckoned to me, Hiei glared and my father replied, "A moment." Slowly still glaring, my overprotective Koorime friend nodded. My father walked till we were at a cliff, he stood on the edge.

"I am….sorry we never did find out about you and Hisoka in time." He whispered.

"It's not your fault." I replied walking so I was about 10 feet behind him, "It wouldn't have been helped."

"It could have, I had enough power to stop him." He snarled.

"Okaa-san." I murmured softly, "It is not your fault." He relaxed, "I wish I could have stopped him though."

"I know. He is always cursing you, but he will never get outta hell, you made sure of that." I nodded with my head bowed and eyes shadowed, "Do you…..have anything you need to ask?" He asked turning to me. I stared at him for a moment and my eyes became unshadowed.

"What exactly….." I whispered, "Is a white devil okaa-san?" He slowly stared at me and walked over kneeling in front of me. He grinned at me.

"A white devil, is a devil who is more human than devil. You're raised human and you live human, you learn to think like one, but your power is woken early thus you keep your humanity and human life unlike devils who are born devil, raised devil, and stay devils. You have the choice of living the life of a devil, a human, or both, you are the strongest and most experienced of our kind." He grinned, "Your grandfather was one too." He grinned, "It's a gene, you are the most rare and most strongest of our kind. And you get a choice of Ningenkai, Makai, Renkai, or Shikai. Unlike the rest of us who have the choice of Makai or Shikai."

"So….I'm a half demon?" I asked.

"Heavens no." He stated grinning, "You're 100 devil by blood but human by mind, heart, and soul, so the devil's a plus." He stood up and placed a hand on my head, "And stay that way, we need more white devils in this world, just not when they're angry, they are the only ones who are guarded by all Hell cats, foxes, and hounds. You are the only ones that can recite Hell hound order: 666 and live. Even if your eldest brother tried that, he would die." I stared at him and than slowly felt a small smile came to my face.

"Nina was a white devil okaa san." I replied, the word okaa san was still foreign to me, "I made her one." He stared for a moment and grinned. "We were blood sisters!"

"I figured as much kiddo, I figured as much."

End of flash back.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over at Hiei who was staring at me with a frown, "Are you alright Rain-kun?"

"Yeah Hiei." I replied grinning, "I think….next year…" I looked back at her grave, "I think next year we won't come."

"Are you sure?" He asked. I grinned and placed a hand over my chest.

"Yeah, she's right here. Hiei, she's here and will always be there." He smiled and nodded, I giggled, his smiles were always goofy.

"That's not nice." He stated frowning, "I do not smile goofy." I chuckled and turned with him glomping him playfully and climbing on his back.

"Don't lie, it's not nice Hiei-kun." I murmured happily in his ear. He chuckled and turned away, my eyes became shadowed as I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck and whispered one final time, _Good bye Nina, big sister._

As we exited the grave yard I hopped off his back and looked back at the grave stone one last time.

Nina Korni

Age: 16

1990-2006

"Put the ones you love before yourself and destroy the evils that threatened them."

I smiled sadly and grasped Hiei's hand turning away, "Hehe, let's get back to the kids, they're gonna go nuts if we don't, and they may find your sweet snow." I was picked up bridal style and chuckled clutching his shirt as he took off, who needed cars when you had Hiei, the all mighty speed demon of doom?

The End

Well, I hope you liked it, actually, I hoped you loved it. If you feel like reviewing to tell me what you thought of the ending, please do. I love you all, and good night. (Yes I used to be bi, not anymore, don't take the sentence literally but to a friend level)


End file.
